


定能做朋友

by Eki, wqui125



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eki/pseuds/Eki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原本是為了kink-meme的prompt而寫，最後卻膨脹成一隻該死的大怪獸。Spock 和Kirk 在小時候就遇見彼此。標題是來自White Stripes樂團的歌曲「We Are Gonna Be Friends」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 炸彈客Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Gonna Be Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155908) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



_2237年 夏末_  
  
他可以看見，就在那裡，在草原的最遠處。它驕傲地矗立在那兒，劃破無止盡的地平線，從伸入富饒的愛荷華土地之根部算起足足有數百呎高。是一棵壯麗的美東楊木活標本，Spock暗想，邊抱著他的指南書和電腦，以自己小短腿能達到的最快速度、又不失莊重的方式走過原野。  
  
這棵佇立在草原邊界的巨樹，它的樹蔭環繞主幹基部周圍好幾碼，樹根則延伸到一條小溪的泥地裡，小溪順著盤根錯節迂迴前行。踏進龐然陰影下的瞬間讓Spock打了寒顫；他喜歡受過太陽烘烤的土地所散發出的熱氣。在靠近樹幹時他無意識地伸出手，手指輕觸上淺灰色的樹皮。  
  
_楊柳科，楊屬，黑楊種，黑楊亞種。_ 他的手指虔誠地滑過表面，輕輕用力，順著樹皮上的輪廓到達最底下疙瘩狀的分枝。如果他是人類，他就會因愉悅而嘆息。  
  
他兩隻小手抓住一片葉子，用力從枝頭摘下發出一聲清脆的「啪」。拿到了葉子便坐上草地用電腦去尋找繪圖軟圖。這片葉子很大，三角型，邊緣是鋸齒狀，平坦的葉柄，深綠色。他握住觸控筆開始描繪。  
  
  
Spock突然驚醒，樹枝來回擺盪的聲音與一記重擊聲將他從本沒打算的午睡中吵醒。他睜開雙眼，直接對上一名陌生人的藍色凝視。他的臉髒髒的且沒穿上衣，皮膚被太陽曬得黝黑，身上沾滿了葉子。他感到自己因為這直接的吃驚而倒抽了一口氣。  
  
那名男孩輕戳下他的頭，眨了眨眼，接著露出微笑。他的兩顆門牙已經掉落，還有一塊奇特的泥塊從眉毛尾端到鼻尖上。不過這些缺陷都遮掩不了那副燦爛笑容的衝擊。他伸出一隻肥嘟嘟的小手。  
  
「嘿呀！我是Jimmy！你是誰？」  
  
Spock警戒地注視伸出的手。他不想要碰觸這個不乾淨的陌生人，卻又不想冒犯他。什麼才是最適當的反應？他沒辦法想太快，也看到了另一個男孩的表情逐漸轉為失望，所以他鼓起勇氣，謹慎地用指頭碰觸眼前的小手。這稱不上握手，一點也不，不過那個男孩似乎感到心滿意足，他已經注意到這個社交上的小細節。他突然跳到Spock面前，對他微笑並揮手。  
  
「來啦！媽媽做了餅乾！我們比賽跑回去！」  
  
他動如脫兔，一溜煙就跑走了。他赤腳跑過烘熱的大地，頭髮在午後陽光的照射下閃爍著白色和金色。Spock的視線隨著他移動，他納悶，接著收起他的筆和書還有電腦。跟上那男孩是合乎邏輯的。畢竟，他是到這裡來學習的。  
  
  
  
  
  
_2237年 秋_

Spock是跟在母親的背後進入教室。他知道感到焦慮是不合邏輯的，特別是這間他每天將近七小時都待在這裡的教室，不過在下課後還和雙親待在這裡讓他不安。  
  
開學距今已經9週了，而這間水泥築成的房間佈滿學生辛勞的成果。拼字測驗的分數張貼在門旁的公告板上，手繪的南瓜剪紙歪七扭八地在窗緣排成一線。其它的學生和父母早已離開，只剩Spock靜靜坐在自己的位子上，他的父母則在教室裡四處逛逛看看他的成品。他強迫自己放鬆原本緊握的雙手，好端端地擺在桌上，耐心等待他的父母和老師的談話。  
  
「Kirk夫人，只需要一點時間，您可以…」  
  
「我得回家了，Jimmy！ _快過來！_ 」  
  
「拜託，Kirk夫人。我要講的事情非常重要…」  
  
「Sam！把那個放下！我說了快過來！」  
  
「五分鐘，Kirk夫人，只要五…」  
  
「喔！好吧。Sam，去車子裡面等。Jimmy，過來這裡， _馬上_ 。」  
  
Spock在他的老師衝進教室時睜大眼睛，平常綁好好的辮子不再整齊。她看起來匆匆忙忙，心煩意亂地指向身後那名女子。  
  
「呃，Grayson？…先生和女士。我相信你們認識Kirk夫人」  
  
沒有人出聲。那個女人，Kirk夫人，不像是Spock所見過的其它成年人。他以前只見過她一次，對他而言，現在的她看來還是很陌生。她身材嬌小，身高不高，帶有硬實的瘦。她的頭髮棕色帶灰，在頸背後綁成一條細長的馬尾。她穿著一條過大件牛仔褲，用皮帶撐著，上身是略過寬鬆的星艦學院運動衫，袖子被捲到手肘處，衣服前方有些污點。是咖啡漬，Spock想。他看見她拖著Jimmy，一手緊扣住他的腰，Jimmy在她懷抱中蠕動著。  
  
「嗨，我是Amanda Grayson。」Spock的母親走向前，用歡愉的笑容與伸出的手打破了沉默。那女子握住一下便放開手。  
  
「Winona。Winona Kirk。」  
  
「Sarek。能見到我兒同學的母親是我的榮幸。」他的父親微微點了頭。「如果我沒記錯的話，你們住在距離我們家西方0.93哩的房子裡？」  
  
Winona不悅地看了Sarek一眼，接著抬起頭用令人驚訝地輕鬆語調說話。「說得沒錯，先生。」  
  
Sarek眨眼。「請毋需用正式稱謂。我們都是這裡的學生家長，就只是如此。」  
  
他們的老師，Fletcher小姐，選擇在這時打斷他們。她清了清喉嚨，示意家長們在她桌前坐下。  
  
「Grayson先生和夫人，Kikk夫人。我要求你們今晚來這裡談話是關係你們的兒子，Spock和James；」她看了他們一眼，確認他們的注意力都在她身上。Spock有些厭惡。顯然有什麼要說明。  
  
「Spock和James…他們兩個是相當聰明的小男孩。」她停頓一下為了效果，並對Amanda愉快的笑臉投以平息的眼神。「事實上，他們太聰明了。」Amanda大笑，她的笑聲在安靜的房間裡迴盪。  
  
「Grayson夫人，這可不是玩笑話。」她緊鎖眉頭。「Spock只用了其它學生十分之一的時間便完成作業。他可以用兩種語言閱讀和寫作，可以解決較低階的代數問題，還有，鑑於圖書館員因為他從中學的科學書籍區拿走書而訓誡他的情況看來，他在科學與人文學科多方面都極為出色。」她停頓。「James的情況完全不同…」Jimmy在聽到他的名字的當下定住了，他正準備射出手上的紙飛機，那是他用2.37分鐘做成的。  
  
「要不是Spock，我根本不知道James可以閱讀。他在課堂上什麼都不做，就只愛在同學面前耍寶，特別專注在Spock身上。他是個認真的孩子，不過我認為他有注意力缺失症。我曾試著私底下教導他，不過他完全沒辦法在沒有身體活動的情況下專心。上學期，Spock在下課後把我帶到一旁，告知我不需要擔心Jimmy的閱讀，因為他和Spock已經有了同等的閱讀水平。我表達自己的懷疑，接著他拿出一張圖，是他和Jimmy一起繪製的小型星艦設計圖。」  
  
 Spock可以看出他母親肩膀的抖動為了不笑出聲來。他感到些許背叛。顯然這並沒有什麼好笑的。從這個位置他沒辦法看到他父親的表情，不過Winona看似不大感興趣。她靠向前，將手肘頂在膝蓋上，她從口袋裡抽出一根香煙放在耳後。  
  
「是啊，所以這個小混蛋很聰明，這不是什麼新聞了。」她折了下指關節。「妳想幹嘛？」  
  
Fletcher小姐往後挪了些。  
  
「呃，平常遇到這種狀況我們會讓學生跳級。不過，既然他們兩人都更為進階，跳級對他們也沒什麼不同。而且，讓他們兩人待在一起互相較勁是更為合理。這就是我建議的基本立項。」  
  
「然後？」Winona顯然想要切入重點。  
  
「嗯…」Fletcher小姐結結巴巴，接著自己平復下來。「簡單來說，我想要讓Spock和James有為個人量身打造的課程，由學校顧問依據他們的一些能力測驗而定。他們還是必須參與課堂活動，也要完成部份和同儕一樣的作業。不讓他們被班上同學視為異類是很重要的。」她有些臉紅，偷偷看了Sarek一眼。  
  
「這要另外花錢嗎？」Winona的腳踏在椅子的橫槓，她直直看向門口。Spock突然間震驚於她和她兒子的相似。  
  
「不，Kirk太太，至少不是馬上…也許之後要有額外花費，一些更進階的設備還有遠足，得視情況而定。」  
  
「我只是個拿補助金的寡婦，除了每天能讓他上學校公車外沒有多餘的錢了。」  
  
「基於我職務之便，我可以獲得有關這方面的技術與其它資源。我很樂意皆提供給Spock和James。」  
  
「不需要你的施捨，先生。」她突然站起來。「我什麼都同意。Jimmy很聰明，他應該從這個該死的教育體系外汲取所能。只要讓我知道要簽哪些文件就行了。」她轉過身將椅子往後挪。「James！給我滾來這裡，我們要走了。」  
  
Jimmy從窗臺趕緊跑來，身上的褲子有歪七扭八的補丁，衣服下擺的角落還有燒過的痕跡。他拔下一撮頭髮伴隨斷裂聲，匆忙跑到他母親身邊。  
  
「Kirk太太，還有許多重要細節…」  
  
「我給妳的時間遠超出五分鐘，我要回家，Jimmy！」  
  
Amada愉快地揮手。「很高興認識你！」  
  
門重重關上。他們走了。Spock可以感覺到自己兩手相扣處的每一寸指骨。Fletcher嘆了口氣。  
  
「如你所見，Kirk家的人都有點…難相處。」  
  
Amanda露齒微笑。Spock想Fletcher一定很愚蠢才會認不出那是個威嚇的表情。  
  
「喔，我不知道耶。我想我還蠻喜歡他們的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
_2238 冬_  
  
這是棟大房子卻破舊不堪，屋頂的外漆早已褪色，門廊的地板隨著腳步發出嘎嘎聲響。在這灰暗的午後，由窗戶透出的室內暗色似乎暗示無法提供足夠溫暖。Spock不由自主地顫抖。  
  
Jimmy從老舊的門墊下方挖出鑰匙打開鎖和門，又把鑰匙放回原位。沉甸甸的門敞開後是幽暗的玄關。在Spock能吐出一字前，Jimmy那頭金毛就匆匆消失在黑暗當中。  
  
 Spock謹慎向前。冬日陽光從高處的窗子斜照進來。一雙被丟棄的鞋子就這麼放在牆邊，在玄關長椅下擺滿沾染灰塵的兔子收集品。入口處既寒冷又毫無生氣，看似荒廢一段時間了，Spock拉緊身上的外套。  
  
「Jimmy？」他叫道，微弱的聲音飄散在空中。「Jimmy？」再提高聲量。  
  
「來啊，Spock，我在樓上！」  
  
Spock挺直腰背向前走去。只有迷信的人類才會懼怕黑暗。他是個Vulcan，因此這些想像對他不起作用。他打開門來到一間較大的房間，看起來應該是餐廳。餐桌上有幾根蠟燭，不過銀色蠟燭架上濃候的鏽斑遮去了光澤。幾張紙從書桌角落掉落，還有蜘蛛網，Spock注意到，位在西北側的上角落。  
  
在遙遠的房間盡頭是一處通上、消失在房子高處黑暗之中的橡木製樓梯。Spock小心翼翼地前行，他繞過一把椅子邊注意不要被打到，又越過以危險平衡堆在牆邊的一疊雜誌。  
  
他緊握著扶手，緩慢爬上樓梯。他越往上走越見明亮，走上樓梯頂端能看見光從一處門口透出。Spock快速地走向門，滿是灰塵的地板嘎嘎作響。他在門口停了下來，向裡面探去。  
  
Jimmy正坐在一張還沒完成的床上，他雙腳盤曲、頭往上看。他的房間相對算小卻挑高；那是張又大又老舊的四柱床，一邊還有一個小几，而一占去大半牆面的書架。角落的一張書桌上面擺著幾本平裝書和幾個正在製作中的機械實驗。這裡比較溫暖，Spock看見角落發著光的太空暖爐，他踏進房內。  
  
「嘿Spock，快來這裡！」Jimmy在床上招手，對他微笑。「我想給你看樣東西。」  
  
Spock走過房間，踢掉他的鞋爬上被子，在另一個男孩身邊安頓下來。  
  
「瞧。」Jimmy抬頭，用一根乾巴巴的手指舉向床頂。  
  
順著意抬頭向上看的Spock因驚喜而屏息。在那兒，白色灰泥的螺旋體是個銀河，它伸展其強烈光輝的身軀從中心向外拓展張，以驚人的細致和漆黑空無相互輝映。房間四周則有諸多以精準顏色繪製的星球，雖並非精確在比例尺。這些星球皆標有它們的學名與俗名。太陽與其星系行星在兩側排成一列，其它的聯邦成員則位在另外兩側：Andoria，Tellar，Orion，他還看到Vulcan，紅與橘色優美地包裹著，掛在西向窗戶之上。  
  
他現在注意到四周的牆壁都繪有不同的壁畫；西牆上有大海的場景並綴有海盜和鯨魚，南牆是叢林景觀，掛在樹上的蟒蛇們和角落的一隻大象。北牆是冰河，上方繪有夜空，幾隻北極熊和海豹悠閒地被畫在靠近地面處。而東牆是其中最樸素的，包含這房間的一扇大窗戶，上方繪有冉冉上升的太陽，它的光線越過窗戶碰觸到一片寧靜的草地和綻放的許多花朵。  
  
「真是出色。」Spock再閱覽一番，他的注意力集中在他們頭頂的蒼穹天堂。「你知道是誰畫的？」  
  
 Jimmy躺回床上，他的頭枕著手邊盯往上看。「知道，是媽媽和爸爸在我快出生時畫的。媽媽是科學家 ─ 她確保一切精準，爸爸才是畫的那個人。」他微笑。「Sam也有，和我的不一樣。」他咬了嘴唇。「媽媽說那時候是他們最快樂的時候。當Sam出生而他們又發現有我的時候。」他的臉上在逐漸暗去的陽光照射下帶著渴望。  
  
忽然間他滾下床，對著Spock微笑。他的前齒開始要長出來，不過又有一顆犬齒要掉落了，他喜歡說話時邊用舌頭晃動那顆牙齒。「嘿，你想要喝點水或果汁還是什麼嗎？在去你家作功課前我們可以吃點點心。」  
  
「這是可以同意的。」  
  
「來啊！」  
  
在Spock穿回鞋子前Jimmy早衝出房門下了樓。  
  
廚房的狀況讓Spock張大雙眼，不過Jimmy似乎沒有注意到。他敏捷地爬上檯子旁的梯凳，從上層的廚櫃拿出兩個玻璃杯放在黏答答的廚檯上。一疊盤子泡在水槽裡，幾個杯子滿溢不新鮮的水。窗臺上的盆栽都死了大半，只剩下直照到陽光的幾株在奮力掙扎。Spock可以感到從喉部升起的緊繃。  
  
Jimmy把一個杯子放在水龍頭下打開，而怪聲從流經的水管發出，接著流出泥色的水。Jimmy把髒水倒掉再裝滿接下來乾淨的水流，他把杯子拿給Spock又以同樣方式裝滿另一個杯子。  
  
「Jimmy…」Spock看向四周。「你確定沒事嗎？你的母親生病了嗎？」  
  
Jimmy看起來很茫然。「沒有，她在工作。」他皺眉。「怎麼了嗎？」  
  
Spock大略指了下，他試圖壓抑自己對廚房狀況的厭惡。放在廚櫃上的香蕉還有 _果蠅_ 在上方飛來飛去。  
  
「我…為什麼你們家是這樣？你的母親不愛護環境整潔嗎？」  
  
Jimmy看向他，臉上滿是疑問。「看起來怎麼樣？Spock，我家就是這樣…」   
  
「你說…這是正常情況？」Spock感到自己的眉毛高高地爬進頭髮裡。  
  
Jimmy聳肩。「嗯…所以呢？」  
  
「不過Jimmy…這樣 _不衛生_ 。」  
  
Jimmy又再聳肩。「我又沒生病。」  
  
Spock嘆了口氣。這是項艱鉅的任務，不過顯然沒有人像要為他們的居住空間負起責任。如果他們之中沒有人願意，那他就必須來做。他不能接受有人竟生活在這樣的雜亂之中。他小心地捲起袖子、確保水槽的水不會沾到衣服。  
  
「你要做什麼？」Jimmy手托著臉頰抵在檯子上，不解地看著他。  
  
「準備洗碗。它們處於無法容忍的狀態。」  
  
「喔，嗯，好吧？」  
  
Spock耐心地將水調至適當熱度便開始沖洗，接著他準備好洗碗精要開始洗刷盤子和銀器。一陣腳步聲匆匆出現在身後，Jimmy轉頭去看。  
  
「嘿！你！你見鬼地在幹嘛？」  
  
Spock轉身。出聲的男孩看起來比較年長也比較高，大概十或十一歲。那一定就是Jimmy的哥哥，他想，有顯著的家族特徵。那名新來者的眼睛睜得老大，臉上帶有雀斑。  
  
「我問你，你以為你在幹嘛？」  
  
Spock嚴肅地眨了下眼。「我準備要清理這間廚房。」  
  
男孩臉上錯愕的表情逐漸轉為生氣。  
  
「你到底是誰？還有你幹嘛要清理我們的廚房？」  
  
他走前一步，整個上半身都往前頃。Jimmy突兀地走進Spock和他哥哥之間，他伸出手阻止Sam。  
  
「喂Sam，別去煩他。他只是…試著幫忙。」  
  
「該死的、我們不需要某個尖耳朵外星人的幫忙。我們 _很好_ 。」  
  
「Sam…」  
  
那男孩轉頭看向Jimmy，他緊握著自己的手臂，力道大到Spock可以看出他的退縮。  
  
「你現在就和他鬼混？這就是那個我時常聽見的天才怪物朋友？」  
  
「他才不奇怪！他是Spock！」  
  
「把他趕走。」Sam瞪了Jimmy一眼。「馬上。」  
  
他轉身跺著腳離開廚房。不遠處一道門重重關上。Jimmy死盯著自己的鞋子。「我…我很抱歉，Spock，你應該要離開了。」  
  
Spock整理一下自己的儀容。他從沒見過那樣的情況，這樣的反應與隨後的行為完全沒有邏輯可言。他將水關上並擦乾雙手。Jimmy的眼裡帶著羞愧和部份的怒氣。  
  
「明天學校見。」  
  
Spock沉默地點頭。他拾起外套走出前門，在月光下穿過冷颼颼的草原往家的方向走去。  
  


 

  
  
_2238 春_  
  
學期結束的到來完全出乎Spock的意料之外，學校用浮華誇張的方式來慶祝這最終日。有幾個月的時間不需要到學校出席這個想法對他而言是全然無法理解。他對歷史相當熟悉，古時這段時間必須拿來從事莊稼收成，不過為何這種對教育的忽略竟被允許存續至今，鑑於現在的農場勞力都已自動化，對他來說是個謎團。  
  
他的母親說這是心理因素，人類需要時間來消化吸收知識與訊息，而孩童們更是特別需要未安排的時間來進行獨立學習，不過這樣缺乏規範建構的時日讓Spock感到…些許懈怠。  
  
這個早晨，他要求他的母親提供可接受的作業與讀書時間表來完整他的日子，不過最終的結果一言以蔽之就是母親把他趕出廚房並對他說「去找小Jimmy Kirk給你解釋解釋什麼叫『出去外面玩』」。  
  
「出去外面玩」，似乎是指在極短時間內以人為方式把自己弄得越髒越好。他們渡水穿過小溪，Jimmy在那兒向他展現如何用草桿把樹枝綁在一起做成可航行的木筏讓他們順著水流而下。從如此原始的製作船隻方式可以輕易想見他們浮在水裡有點深的位置，且至少有百分之48.75的機率會在經過鎮上的橋前瓦解。在木筏分崩離析之後，他們爬上最近的山坡頂端並花了五十七分鐘從事從山坡上滾下來的運動。Jimmy滾了七次，這七次足夠讓Jimmy摔個倒頭栽，最後只能直著走路。他在短短五分鐘內就弄髒了膝蓋。Spock允許自己參與幾次，所有沒有生命危險的經驗都值得去嘗試，卻發現這會導致他感知的擾亂與不適，雖然他願意承認讓自己翻滾的動作在某方面…使人愉悅。  
  
接下來他們在Kirk家後方的麥田進行一個Jimmy稱為「捉迷藏」的遊戲。Spock從遊戲規則中預料到這個將遊戲將給他不公平的優勢，因為他較良好的聽力、視力和速度。他不想依靠這些天賦：這是塊年輕的麥田，卻有四尺半高，高過他們的頭頂。任何風吹都像是拂過千片樹葉般娑娑作響，能蓋過他的獵物尋找躲藏處的聲音。綠色充斥他的視野，從不停歇擺動的一大片麥海可以遮住他的視線。  
  
他最終還是抓到了Jimmy，不過不是用追的方式。他選好一片麥地並坐在中間，低伏在地上避免被看到，然後就等待Jimmy出現在他眼前。他的確出現了，Spock伸出一隻手抓住他，讓那個男孩大大倒抽了口氣，接着發出一陣笑聲。  
  
只有在那天夜裡，當他躺在床上，頭髮還因剛洗過澡而帶有溼氣時，他憶起了Jimmy眼睛的顏色與那夏日高闊的天空顏色是如此相近。

  
  
[ _白線條樂團：炸彈客Jimmy_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F02sMznHeec)

_現在  Jimmy  
好吧  你想要來場爆炸嗎？  
  
沒錯  Jimmy  
你現在想要爆炸嗎？  
  
沒錯  猴子啊  
現在你可看到紅色了  
沒錯  猴子啊  
現在就跳上床吧  
  
呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼  
  
青蘋果們  
長在樹上而且還在長大  
青蘋果們  
現在就快要爆炸了  
  
沒錯  猴子啊  
你現在看到紅色了嗎  
沒錯  猴子啊  
現在就就跳上床吧  
  
_呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼_  
_


	2. 小妞，妳知道我的名字嗎？

_2238 夏末_  
  
Jimmy將木湯匙拔出口中發出溼潤的啪一聲。他移動重心向鍋裡頭探去、又不會近到被攆走，膝下的小凳子也因此搖晃了一下。Amanda越是攪拌，鍋子裡頭的麵粉團就越來越濃密，聞起來還混著香蕉和糖漿的香味。在最終的用力的一拌攪後，她拿出一個藍白容器裡，將容器放在沒塗油的烤盤上。Spock一言不發走向前，開始將麵粉團以精確的動作倒出，他握著抹刀的手謹慎又確切。  
  
鍋子裝滿後被放入烤箱裡，攪拌碗和其它用具則被放入水槽。Amanda用毛巾擦乾她的手，指示他們坐好。Spock小心地坐上桌子旁的梯背椅，他的雙腳好端端地放在地板上。Jimmy則越過Spock爬上窗子旁的長椅，兩腳打得開開的，他很享受他的雙膝壓在木頭上發出一遍又一遍的悶聲撞擊。Spock向他扭動隻眉毛，他翻了白眼，還是停下來了。  
  
Amanda將一顆剛洗好還沾著水發亮的蘋果放在他們兩人面前。Spock的母親的坐下來的樣子Jim沒在其它大人身上看過：她把椅子轉過來坐，頭頂在椅背上，兩手撐在桌上。Jimmy喜歡Spock的媽媽，非常喜歡。有時候他會感到不安，因為他真的喜歡她勝過自己的媽媽。她很漂亮，有趣，而且一直都很好聞。她不會表現出高高在上照顧他們的姿態，也不會問一些敏感的問題。她就只是那樣，而他喜歡。  
  
不過，在這一刻，她看他們的方式提醒了他，她實際上還是個大人，這讓他開始緊張。Spock試圖保持鎮定，但過了一會兒他還是開口。  
  
  
「母親，您有事想要和我們說嗎？」  
  
  
Amanda抓了抓他的直長髮。Spock優雅地忍受等待，他朝她使了個帶有同等鍾愛和惱怒的眼神。他用一手整理瀏海，又帶著期待看回她。  
  
  
「是的，孩子們，我有事要和你們說。」Amanda輕聲嘆息，她的一隻手撫上額頭。「Spock，我今天接到學校打來的電話，他們要我去一趟。」  
  
  
Spock張大雙眼又回復原狀。「我不明白。我自認為我功課的完成情況能令他們滿意。原因是什麼？」  
  
  
Amanda皺眉。「這個嘛，也沒什麼特別的。他們也要求你的父親一同出席，所以我告訴他們得等一段時間，因為他在十一月初前都不在地球上。不過他們的確有提到這事關你倆…」她轉頭看向Jimmy。Jimmy的目光牢牢鎖在桌子上，他用力想要啃完整顆蘋果。他感到有罪惡感，雖然他想不到會讓學校打電話的任何理由。他真的很努力變乖了。他做完所有功課，甚至還在課堂上做了個星艦的紙模型。他甚至都沒有在放學後賣他的自製彈弓。  
  
  
Amanda碰了他一下，她對他微笑。「嘿，孩子，別放在心上。我相信他們也打給你的母親，不過應該不是要訓話，不然他們就會直接說了。一切都沒事。」  
  
  
Jimmy報以微笑。不過當他晚上走回家時，他感到身體滿載著恐懼。他已經很努力了，真的。這次他又哪裡做錯了？  
  
  
  
  
  
_2238 秋_  
  
這不是Jimmy第一次都聽到Spock父母在談話；Spock的家庭會在公開的地方對話，就他理解而言，就是不偷藏秘密。不過這是他第一次聽到他們談起他。  
      
他在廚房門後停下腳步。  
  
「我今天去了他們的房子，Sarek。你不會相信我看到的。」  
  
Amanda在剁菜，刀子落在砧板上聲音快速又清脆。一根胡蘿蔔，第二根，又第三根。Jim從這裡就可以聽出她聲音中的不滿。  
  
Sarek等著。  
  
「就像是…」剁聲暫停，Jimmy可以想像他揮著手的樣子，「就像是刻版中的破碎家庭。盤子堆得高高，窗戶全關，煙灰到處都是。難怪Jimmy會花那麼多時間待在這裡。」刀子的節奏又繼續。  
  
「並非所有女人都如你多能，吾妻。」Sarek的聲音裡有一絲興味。  
  
「那不是我的意思。」一聲憤慨的嘆息。「我指得是，那裡是不良環境。不是說有什麼危險，至少我認為如此，不過那裡對那些男孩來說絕對不適合。」  
  
剁聲停止。另一種削刮東西的聲音出現。是蕃茄，Jimmy想，用磨板。他的肚子哀嚎一聲，  
  
「妳曾見過Kirk太太，不是嗎？」Sarek詢問的聲音好像被包住一樣，當Jim意識到他的嘴裡滿是食物時幾乎要咯咯出聲了。  
  
削聲暫停，再開始時的速度稍微慢了些。Amanda在思考。  
  
「我有，不過只有在公開場合。這是我第一次在非正式場合和她一對一見面。」削聲停止後接著水流聲。  
  
「也許這些情況只是最近的發展？」Sarek的聲音又回復正常。  
  
「不不不，不可能。至少在這個層面上而言。她總是有點…灰。從沒好好打扮，總在不整潔的邊緣。我認為在某種冷淡的方式上她還算是人不錯。她似乎沒有任何朋友，她看起來也沒興趣交一個。總是聞起來有煙味。」  
  
「這是有可能的，從她的個人歷史看來，她是在意氣消沈中掙扎。做為一個單親母親是辛苦的，對於每個種族都是，而人類的社會網次比Vulcan的所提供的幫助還要很少。」Sarek語調平靜與理性。「身為寡婦是艱困的，特別是一名英雄的遺孀。」  
  
Amanda嘆氣。「對，妳是對的。還有她的孩子們…Sam，我不是很了解他，不過就我從Spock那裡所聽到的，他在未來可能會成為麻煩人物。還有Jimmy，嗯，他就是太聰明了。甜美的小男孩，毫無疑問，不過我的天啊，這個孩子的注意缺乏症會讓所有家長吃苦。他聰明又敏銳，對所有事情都有極大興趣！」  
  
Jimmy感到自己的臉因為窘澀而發紅。他想Amanda真的喜歡他，又害怕她不習慣他的那些種種惡行。(she doesn’t settles into a tight ball at the bottom of his stomach. 不是很確定。)  
  
腳步聲，水流還開著。擺放盤子的同時發出互集的叮噹聲。  
  
「或許有妳能盡之力，吾妻。妳說她需要朋友，妳可以變成她的朋友嗎？」  
  
Jimmy可以從Amanda擺放餐具的碰撞聲知道她在思考。  
  
「也許吧，我不知道。我不認為她有多喜歡我。Jimmy是個早熟的小孩，不過他才五歲而已，小孩子不難捉摸。如果她很消沈，那麼看到自己的兒子很明顯更喜歡別人的家並不會讓她好過些。」Amanda頓了一下，Jimmy可以感到一股羞愧之情席捲上身。他愛他的媽媽，他也不喜歡去想為什麼她和其它小孩的媽媽是那麼不同。一想到或許部份是他的錯就讓他肚子打結。他會做得很好，他下定決定。James T. Kirk會成為讓她媽媽最驕傲的兒子。他很確定那也是他爸爸想要的。  
  
「或許我該讓他們在Kirk那兒多待一點？」Amanda突然想到。「Spock會理解的，反正他們總是溺在一起，地點在哪裡又有何重要？或許那也會讓我有藉口去和Winona聊聊，看看我能幫她什麼。」她的聲音充滿熱情。親吻聲。「謝謝你，吾夫，你的邏輯一如往常。」  
  
Sarek發出一聲鼻音，Jimmy知道那是Vulcan式的笑聲，接著Jimmy離開了。他們很快就會叫他和Spock來吃晚餐，他可不想被抓到在門口偷聽。他的肚子攪動個不停。他感覺沒那麼餓了。  
  
  
  
  
  
_2239 冬_  
  
Jimmy摔在草叢堆上，他在想也許他剛才不應該說出最後一句話，就是告訴Zach Hutchison要拿他自己的髒嘴去做其它事，不過…你總不能讓其它小孩說自己媽媽的壞話。可以確定的是Sam就不會允許。  
  
另一擊落在他的手臂，他咕噥一聲，兩手抱著頭蜷曲在地上。他可以聽見Zach還在奚落他，其它人則大笑。他真的很想要再給他們一拳，不過這些人是五年級的，體型比他大多了，他可不笨。至少大部份的日子他沒有那麼笨。  
  
「喔─，看看這個小伙子，整個人都縮起來了呢！」  
  
一腳踢在他的肋骨，他緊緊咬住嘴唇沒有回答。  
  
「在想什麼啊小子？你要哭了嗎？」  
  
笑聲。  
  
「我打賭他要為他的錢哭了，他就是個愛錢的婊子。」  
  
Jimmy感到自己的拳頭越握越緊。  
  
「嘿寶貝，你又能奈我們何？」  
  
又是一踢，球鞋頂正好重重落在他的肩胛骨。  
  
「你要像個男子漢一樣站起來和我們對打嗎？還是你要像個小貓一樣躺在那兒痛哭？」  
  
 Jimmy緊緊閉上眼睛等待著。這是他唯一能做的，他想，真的，僅管羞辱已深深烙在他的體內。  
  
「你要立刻停止這個行為。」  
  
一個新聲音，冷靜又…帶著怒氣  
  
「是嗎？」Zach冷笑一聲。「你又能拿我們怎麼辦？」  
  
「如果你要求勸說，我很樂意提供。」  
  
「你？這個外星小不點呆子？」  
  
笑聲又更大、笑得更久。  
  
「我倒想見識看看。」  
  
「如果你們現在離開，爭吵就不必持續下去。」  
  
「喔─，男孩們，這個外星人想救他的小男友，不過他實在太害怕了！」  
  
「我不怕你們。」  
  
「好大的話從你這樣好笑的小矮子嘴裡吐出。來啊，小精靈，讓我看看你有什麼能奈。」  
  
 Jimmy趕緊從地上站起，正好看見Zach揮拳往Spock打去卻沒命中。Spock輕鬆躲過，並在Zach胸板上一推，就讓他飛到幾呎外的地上，他的臉上滿是驚訝。  
  
Jimmy倒抽一口氣。  
  
Zach站起身，他眼泛凶光，朝他朋友那兒示意。  
  
「好吧，小子，這是你自找的。沒人可以和我胡來。來吧，男孩們，把他打倒在地！」  
  
他的動作毫不費力，幾乎是動都不動就躲過所有攻擊並反擊，力道之大拳拳都可留下疼痛和瘀傷。Jimmy站在原地，目瞪口呆地看著眼前的景象。  
  
一切並沒持續多久。Spock的最後一拳打碎了Zach的鼻子讓他噴出鼻血並退後，他的爪牙也同樣往後退。Zach的臉色轉暗，Spock看著他們離去時卻是面無表情。  
  
他轉過頭看向Jimmy，某種類似驚慌失措的表情則浮現在他臉上。Jimmy低下頭感到羞愧。竟然是Spock幫他趕跑那群大塊頭。他感到屈辱從頸子越過臉、爬上了頭頂。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
「我沒事。」他伸出一指從泥地上挑起學校書包。「你其實不需要這樣做，你知道的。」他聽見自己的語調是如此無禮，不過他可沒辦法顧慮太多。  
  
「面對有如此優勢的對手還拒絕協助是不合邏輯的。」  
  
Spock一把抓住Jimmy背包上的帶子，拖著他往廁所走去。「其實他們也沒那麼大個兒。」Jimmy沉下臉，不過他任自己被推入裡頭。鏡子顯現出他在眼周和拳上的瘀傷開始轉暗，他的衣服被弄髒和撕破了。  
  
Spock弄濕張紙巾，水龍頭的聲音在空蕩蕩的房間裡迴盪。  
  
「不過，嘿，你知道的…」Jimmy扭動一下。Spock來得不是時機也不是他的錯。「謝謝。」  
  
Spock的深色眼睛只是對他眨了眨，他的表情變得平靜，傾身開始擦去Jimmy唇上的血漬。  
  
  
  
  
  
_2239 spring_    
  
「先張開腳，膝蓋微彎。這是最有效率的姿勢」Sarek看著他們做好動作。「很好。」  
  
他點了點頭。「現在，右手握拳，不要握太緊，放在你的腰上。對，沒錯，James，翻轉你的手。就像那樣。」  
  
 Jimmy保持姿勢，模仿在他前面優雅站直的Spock挺直腰板。  
  
「直直用左臂用力推出去。專注其中，你的身體和心靈的力量會透過這隻手傳送出去。」  
  
Sarek做了個示範動作，他的長袍輕輕擺動。  
  
「James，對Vulcan來說，能量是透過手指來傳輸，相反地人類則是透過手掌。」  
  
他小心地調整Jimmy的手，移動他的腰。當他抵著Jimmy有些冒汗的手時，他的皮膚很溫暖，而且出奇的平滑。他抬頭自己的兒子。「兩種方法Spock都學過，他的身體能力較接近Vulcan，不過也具有某些人類傾向的使力方式。不過，我曾經建議過他和你對打時，應該要適時轉換兩者，才能讓你在防守與攻擊策略上有更多元的學習。」  
  
Jimmy點頭，保持不動讓他的大腿開始發抖。他多希望Sam可以答應他一起加入。  
  
  
  
當Sarek聽到學校發生的事時，他相當生氣，至少是根據Amanda所說。Jimmy想像不出來；Sarek看起來非常平靜，不過Amanda不會說謊，所以這一定是真的。那件事發生的時候Sarek不在地球上，不過他一返回就告訴Winona希望能教授他兒子自我防衛的基礎。  
  
Winona聳聳肩，她說只要她兒子喜歡，想幹嘛都行。Jimmy後來聽見她生氣對他爸爸的照片低語著說他的工作現在要給另一個男人來做，還有為什麼他該死地不在這裡，之類的。Sam冷笑一聲便轉頭就走。  
  
Jimmy感到很興奮。他看過Spock是怎麼擊退五個比他還高大的男孩，他想這些教學可以幫他擺脫困境。  
  
  
  
天氣很熱，過了將近一小時，Sarek終於認定Jimmy已經完善地做出第一個動作，Jimmy早已滿頭大汗。他重重倒在草地上，上氣不接下氣。Sarek繼續下個動作，他的瘦長的身體描繪出弧線與角度，直推入黃昏的地平線。Spock走來並俯瞰躺在地上喘息的Jimmy。他熱切地抬起頭回望。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
Jimmy一笑，突然轉過身一把抱住Spock的雙膝，將另一名男孩曳倒在地，伴隨一聲抽氣聲。Jimmy迅速轉身跨坐在Spock胸膛上。  
  
「我贏了！」他笑得整個臉都要裂開了。  
  
Spock用力揮舞一手，他從地上怒視Jimmy。他瞇起眼，在Jimmy還沒得來急呼吸之前便被Spock壓在地上，他的腰被溫暖的手指緊緊握住。Spock壓在他胸上的重量讓他動彈不得，而他俯瞰Jimmy的眼裡帶有些微勝利的意味。  
  
「我認為你需要修正你的話語。」他的嘴角彎曲，在Jimmy徒勞的掙扎下他的掌握又更緊了。「顯然，我才是贏的那個人。」

  
  
_[小妞，你知道我的名字嗎？](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1wqu-ooBh8)  
  
好吧，我們又來到學校  
而且我不認識任何人  
我真想要和妳做朋友  
因為我不認識任何人  
  
巴士正在行駛  
開到妳家前面  
我希望妳可以坐在這兒  
坐在我旁邊  
  
我在夏令營沒見著妳  
不過我在街角的商店裡看到妳了  
我不想要破壞規矩  
因為我以前就全部犯過了  
  
不過每次我見到妳  
我總是在想何不  
打破幾個規矩  
這樣妳就會注意到我  
_

_小妞，妳知道我的名字嗎？  
我已經聽說過了，不過我想要妳知道  
  
我有種奇怪的預感  
我們的事兒鐵能成  
因為現在妳就坐在我旁邊  
  
好吧，我們又回到學校  
而且我不認識任何人  
我真想要和妳做朋友  
因為我不認識任何人  
  
巴士正在行駛  
開到妳家前面  
我希望妳可以坐在這兒  
坐在我旁邊  
  
我在夏令營沒見著妳  
不過我在街角的商店裡看到妳了  
我不想要破壞規矩  
因為我以前就全部犯過了  
  
不過每次我見到妳  
我總是在想何不  
打破幾個規矩  
這樣妳就會注意到我  
  
小妞，妳知道我的名字嗎？  
我已經聽說過了，不過我想要妳知道  
  
我有種奇怪的預感  
我們的事兒鐵能成  
因為現在妳就坐在我旁邊_


	3. 儘管我聽見你喚我名......

_2239 夏末_

  
Jim再一次見到他的朋友是在開學前的那個禮拜六。那時的他正躲在牧場深處的長草堆裡，正是他放暑假後每日做的事，對他媽媽的聲聲催促聽而不聞。當他用力咀嚼著口中的洋蔥桿邊心不在焉地扒出沙蚤，他看到一顆頭有著深色的長直髮穿過草原朝他走來，就像是個海上的浮筒。他花了一秒才想到，不過當Jim一想到馬上衝上前，赤腳踩在地上。

「Spock！！」Jim衝向較年長的男孩，他相信Vulcan的超級力量可以承受他的力氣。他快樂地用力環上Spock的肩膀，將自己擠向他的朋友。Spock出於直覺緊握住他減緩兩人的衝擊。過一會兒Jim可以感受到另一名男孩將他推後，讓兩人之間騰出空間。他本來還抱得緊緊的，之後卻只能鬆手，帶著疑惑的表情後退。

「Spock！為什麼你不告訴我你回來了？」Jim看著地上，腳趾頭在土上動來動去。「我…...想你。」一抹紅從他曬黑的脖子衝上兩隻小耳朵的頂端。

Spock長高了些，甚至比他離開的時候還要蒼白。Jim可以看到在他頸部和太陽穴下方糾結的綠色血管，他推開的力道也更為僵硬。

「問候你，Jim。你看來健康無礙。」他的語調俐落又清晰。「告知你我最近的歸來是不合邏輯的，因為我們無疑會在週一的時候在共同的學校裡碰面。」他圓滾的深色眼睛朝Jim嚴肅地眨了下，他的尖眉尾不著痕跡地更靠近鼻樑。

「不過…...」Jimmy感到自己的臉沉了下來。他往後退了一步，兩手在背後交纏。「不過…你不想見到我嗎？你離開了好幾個月…...」

「在長久的離開後還投入無必要的事務，而不是解開行囊、整理生活空間更加不合邏輯。」Spock的聲音穩定且沈著。「特別是我知道兩天內我會在學校見到你，花時間找你閒聊是不合邏輯的，我應該為到來的學年做準備。」

Jimmy坐下，拇指緊扣著長草。從這個角度來看，Spock是如此高又如此異型，像是一座純白的雕像。他的褐色眼珠的表現是如此人性，清處且不為所動。Jimmy將視線轉向自己骯髒的鞋帶，將其纏繞在手指上。

「說來你怎麼會到這裡？」他的聲音聽來有些不滿，不過他可不管那麼多。他的鞋結沾上許多芒刺，他一一把它們拔出。

「母親建議我概略與你接觸有益於社交。」Spock的聲音裡有一絲不解。「無論如何，我認為我現在應該返回家中，繼續復習上年度的學科。」他頷首。「我應會在週一早上與你相見。」

他轉身走開，黑色長袍的劃過草原捲起陣陣波浪，Jimmy看著他離開。

他坐在草原上，一直坐到天暗才起身回家。

 

 

禮拜日的晨光既明亮又悶熱，廚房窗外的溫度在8點就爬升過80度。Jimmy的媽媽早就帶著保冷箱、剩餘的奎寧水和一瓶琴酒安身在門廊上。今天全息傳送器正播放她最喜愛的馬拉松比賽，她早就和她的孩子們說了今日不想被打擾。Sam已經十二歲了，他把握每一個能睡覺的時間，睡得越久越好，Jimmy卻認為那很無趣。

Jimmy很無聊。

他昨晚提早上床卻睡不著，腦袋裡一遍又一遍重複和Spock的對話。Spock一定不是那個意思，對吧？他不想要見到Jimmy？為什麼他不想要見到Jimmy？他還喜歡Jimmy嗎？他做錯什麼事了嗎？

不。在幾次輾轉後，他最後終於認定，那絕對是因為他愛Vulcan待太久了。他被 _Vulcan化_ 了，Jimmy想，自己嗤嗤笑了起來。等到早晨又會沒事了，一切會回到Spock離開前的那樣。

 

到了早上，這所有困擾看似不切實際又愚蠢；Spock當然高興見到他。他們是最要好的朋友，可不是嗎？他邊吃著早餐邊小心將最後剩下的牛奶倒入他的穀片時，呼呼吹氣穿過他牙齒掉了的空縫。他今天還在碗裡找到了兩顆星艦型的紫色糖果 ─ 這當然是個好預兆。

他一吃完早餐便把他的漫畫書拋在桌上，換好衣服、刷好牙、離開家門。現在時間還很早，不過他確信Spock已經起床並且等不及要見他了。

他還記得在推開後門前要先禮貌地敲了下，其實也沒什麼關係 ─ 他腳指一越過門Amanda就把他抱進大大的懷中、大力搖晃著，之後才把他推回，在他額頭上重重留下一吻。她退後看著他，視線在他身上亂舞。

「Jimmy！你長大了！看看你！」她露出笑容，她的牙齒白得和早晨的太陽一樣。Jimmy也報以笑容，欣喜從腳底板竄升而上。她推他轉身並指向樓梯，開玩笑式的在他背上拍了一下。「去找Spock吧，他在樓上變得很難對付。」她笑了笑又轉身回到水槽前，她的聲音在Jimmy往上爬的時候漸漸變小。

 

他一走進房間，Spock便往上看向他。他臉上嚴肅的表情讓Jimmy的笑容減少幾分。

「嘿Spock。」他謹慎地站在門口等待。「你在幹嘛？」

Spock冷落他一些時間才闔上書本面向他。

「我正在運算Andorian和聯盟標準規格之間的燃料轉換。」他眨了下，將他的黑框眼鏡更往上推。「你有什麼事需要與我見面嗎？」

Jimmy吞了口水，他不知道該怎麼回應他的這個拘謹版本的朋友。

「嗯…我想也許我們可以一起玩？跳草棚？在池塘裡游泳？」他強使自己挺起胸膛，擺出他最耀眼的笑容，那通常可以讓他得到想要的一切。

Spock的目光坚如磐石，讓Jimmy在心底畏縮起來。

「Jim，我注意到我的年紀已經大到不適於從事這些小孩子的消遣。現在這個時期對我來說較適合學習性大於娛樂性的活動。」

Jimmy感到自己的五臟六腑都落到膝蓋上。他原本的想法是對的 ─ 這個陌生人不想要和他有任何牽扯。他點了下頭，不敢發出聲音。他轉身要離開，握上冰冷的門把。

「Jim，等等…...」

當Jimmy轉過頭，他看到Spock的表情幾乎可以稱上後悔。

「我最近被給予一個更適合我的年紀作為遊戲的禮物。」Spock的眼裡閃爍希望的光芒，Jimmy把手從門把上拿開。

「也許，如果你願意的話…...」Spock的聲音帶著猶疑，不過還是對上了Jimmy的雙眼，他的嘴角稍稍往上提。「也許我可以教你下棋？」

 

 

_2239 秋_

 

已經快八點了，Jim開始變得不耐煩。他服裝上的人造纖維讓他發癢。不過，若是他從Spock媽媽那邊得到的反應如實，這一切都值得。他變得不耐煩。誰知道金屬亮片會那麼悶熱？

「Spock！快點！所有糖果好貨都要被拿光光光光光了！！」

他可以聽到樓上的聲響，開始越來越大聲。Spock拒絕告訴他他的服裝是什麼，不過那可是Spock，所以無論他打扮成什麼，Jimmy肯定那一定會完美無缺。Amanda走來走去，手上拿著相機。Jim可看出Spock同樣沒有告訴她。Jim隔著白色手套抓了抓他的手。當他抬頭上看時，Spock正步下樓梯。至少他認為在那大衣與白色毛球假髮之下的一定是Spock。

那人影走到了樓梯之底，Jim可以感到他的嘴巴正懸在空中。Spock看起來像是從畫裡走出來的一樣，不過Jim不確定是哪一幅 ─ 在歷史課本上看到過，他想，那是最無聊的科目之一。他和Amanda對上視線，她的表情和他呈現同等的迷惑。她吸了口氣才開口，她的聲音清脆又明亮。

「Spock，親愛的，這絕對是無與倫比的服裝，不過，甜心…」短暫停頓。「你倒底是裝扮成誰呢？」

Spock站直身體，假髮被這個動作猛拉。他的唇是紅色的，並不是原本的淡綠色，Jim想他的臉上一定有撲粉。Spock抬起頭，Jim現在可以看到他正拿著某中古懂金屬實驗裝置。他抬起一邊眉毛，似乎對於沒被立刻認出感到驚訝。

「伽利略，母親。」

Amanda發出一聲幾近悶哼的聲音，她馬上用手遮住嘴把，雙眼在絕望中看向Jim。Jim沒有辦法幫她，還竊笑了幾聲。他馬上就感到不安，因為Spock臉上的表情就像是他知道有個笑話自己卻無法了解，或是當他看見他的母親和他最要好的朋友合力排除了他、展現人類的一面。

「這個節日的目的不是穿著戲服去像鄰居們請求糖果？」

Amanda趕緊回答，她走近Spock，幫他將衣領翻好。

「沒錯，親愛的，這就是目的。」

「那為何你們會被我娛樂？」Spock嚴肅地看著他們。

「這個嘛，親愛的，」Amanda移到Spock身後，將假髮整理好，Jim確信這是不要讓Spock看見她臉上的表情，「一般來說，會打扮成某些…嚇人的，或刺激的，或不尋常的。殭屍、外星人或王子之類的。不過伽利略」Jim在此處幫了她一把，「伽利略是個絕妙的選擇。」

Spock抽了下鼻子，用眼睛掃過Jim。他變得較為平靜，卻只有些微而已，他還對著他包裹連身衣的朋友捧腹大笑，這可無益於現況。  
「母親，您可以闡明，」他揚起一邊眉毛，「什麼狀況下，在公眾場合打扮成伽利略會比打扮成麥可傑克森還不適當？」

 

_2239 冬_

 

時間接近午夜，Jim感到自己的眼皮不受自主往下掉。他勉力在椅子上挺直背脊，拉緊肩上的羊毛毯。看到Spock的鼻子幾乎要掉進熱巧克力裡就知道他的頭是多麼低垂了，Jim如此安慰自己。Jim的媽媽匆匆闖入，她看了看情況，熟練地把熱巧克力從Spock手裡拿開，放到桌上。

「上床。」她指向樓梯。

理所當然，Jim發出一聲悶哼，朝她翻了白眼，但還是輕易滑下椅子，拖著毯子朝樓梯走去。穿著睡褲的雙腿靜悄悄地踩木頭地板上，他可以聽到後頭Spock輕聲的腳步。

他們爬上床、蓋上被子來抗寒，氣溫冷到窗戶玻璃上的星星貼紙都結了霜。直到這時Jim才發覺自己睡不著。他很累，他的身體窩在被子裡動都不想動。Spock睡在身旁，平躺在床上，兩手抱在胸前，一如往常。從窗外透進的明亮的月光；月亮剛過了滿月，它的光線從照射在兩呎積雪上，宛如陽光照射在水面上，將銀白投影在Spock的面容。Jim轉身趴在床上，從他朋友身上汲取熱氣。在這種光線下，Spock的臉看起來尤為奇異，Jim的視線定在他蒼白的額頭上，精巧的肌肉起伏和烏黑的眉毛。Jim抿起嘴，輕輕伸出一隻短圓的手指，指尖停在那混血兒的皮膚上方幾釐米處，隔空順沿他友人的臉部線條輕輕移動。

光線變得不同了，Jim回想，早些時候的夜晚，蠟燭的柔光在Spock眼底閃爍。那溫暖的褐色色彩，讓他看起來比Jim所見過的任何時候都還像是人類。那時的Spock全神貫注。Jim的家人不怎麼虔誠，只有在聖誕夜和復活節才會被拖進教堂。不過Spock從沒去過教堂，Jim早該知道他會那麼容易上當。畢竟，這可是人類最儀式性、最嚴格執行的行為，以一種絕對邏輯的方式，僅為了全然不科學又不邏輯的結果。Spock喜愛人性的自相矛盾，而聖誕節日的慶祝活動或許是人類矛盾的最高點。

Spock幾乎要勾起微笑。

當所有燈光都熄滅後，牧師用祭壇上那根象徵聖主之光不曾熄滅的蠟燭，點燃另一條細短蠟燭，並將蠟燭頭遞向祭壇旁少女的燭芯，讓燭火傳遞下去，火焰一分為二，一人接著一人的傳送，散佈過整個群眾。當Spock轉向他，他手上的小蠟燭在他的掌握下搖曳著，Jim將自己的燭芯靠近Spock的燭火，他整個人都為了Spock那人類的雙眼裡未曾預料到的喜樂而顫動著。

Jim的頭倒回枕頭上，他一手勾住Spock的胸膛，鼻子擺在他的肩上。Spock無聲地移動姿勢，一手移下握住Jim的手，用Vulcan語呢喃幾句。在幾個小時內他們會起床。Jim會送給Spock全新的電路電焊棒，那是他省下所有的零用錢買的，還用星星圖案包裝紙包起來。他們會吃鬆餅。不過現在，他得要睡覺了。

 

_2240 早春_

 

天氣很冷；Jim將朵朵白氣吐入早晨的空氣裡，Spock則小心翼翼將自己緊緊包覆起來，不將任何多餘的部份露出於寒風裡。如果他可以，Jim想，Spock從十月到五月這段時間都不會離開房子。若是他要出門，他會穿上這套特殊保熱裝，讓你在真空太空中都不會變成冰棒。那就會變成Spock冰棒，Jim想，咯咯笑了起來。其實，那也還挺不錯的，Jim邊想邊用餘光偷看Spock。穿那套衣服的Spock像個忍者。

巴士來了，司機煞車將巴士停下發出刺耳的聲音，撞上路旁的積雪飛濺成小堆小堆。Jim和Spock爬上階梯走到巴士後頭坐在他們平常的坐位上，就在暖氣的正下方。去年十一月有個新來的女孩無意見佔到Spock的位置，那一日狠狠對她怒目而視把人家嚇哭了，她跑到車子前面並好幾個月不正眼看Spock。

Spock縮在角落，手掌屈起放在膝上，捕捉上頭傳來的熱氣，貿然將綠得通透的鼻子從圍巾裡探出。Jim看著他，被那顏色吸引住了。要不是會傷到Spock，她真想在那半透明的皮膚表面割出道傷痕看看他的血液是不是真的綠色的。

Jim在椅子上挪了挪，將他的火箭小子背包放在瘦弱的雙腿上。他對自己微笑，想起裡面珍貴的存放物：27個迷你杯子蛋糕，每一個都塗上糖霜且點綴著紅與粉紅色的裝飾物。他知道學校沒有規定要送情人節禮物給班上每個人，不過他想不出其中哪個人他不想要送，而且說真的，少給別人似乎又太過份了些。他也許不是喜歡全部的班上同學，不過不給某人杯子蛋糕是一件很嚴肅的事情。

他有想過把杯子蛋糕切開，裝在保鮮盒裡；不過他覺得它們像是藝術作品而不捨：黑巧克力將奶油布丁圍繞在中心，綠色糖霜，最上層還有紅色心型。他擔心又紅又綠的樣子會太聖誕節氛圍，不過他認為紅色比粉紅色還適合，最後就是這樣。他甩動雙腿，後腳跟撞在暖氣機上，他壓抑住興奮之情，怕自己太過期待而坐不住。肯定會很棒的。

 

Jim好不容易忍到下課時間，坐立不安讓他今天只有兩次吵到課堂。再過時十分鐘就下課了，老師指示他們把書收起來，是時候(終於，Jim想)分發他們的情人節禮物。每個學生都在他們書桌裡翻找一番，拿出裝飾有許多愛心和邱比特的鞋盒，上面寫有每個人的名字，那是他們兩個禮拜前的美術課成品，就在用黑色色紙做出的馬丁路德輪廓和貼在學校窗戶閃亮亮愛心這兩項作品中間的時間點。Jim對他的作品感到滿滿驕傲─他這次可是很小心使用膠水，沒沾黏到不該黏上的東西。現在，他們正要出外去遊樂場玩，現在他們可以把禮物慢慢地放進別人的盒子內，老師說，慢慢走，別奔跑。在一陣閃閃粉紅的混亂中，女孩子們交換她們的禮物，發出快樂的尖叫聲。男孩子比較沉著，他們交換機器人卡片與印有漫畫角色的孔邊紙。偶爾會有勇敢的男孩或是強悍的女孩會離開性別小圈圈把禮物趕緊塞進對方的盒子裡，再迅速分開。

Jim拿出他的塑膠長方盒，將杯子蛋糕一個個放在同學們的桌上。他懷抱期盼哼著歌，等待整個班級都跑出教室，才從包包裡拿出另一盒，他仔細地檢查在運送途中有無任何受損。狀況看來還不錯，所以他整理了下旁邊的包裝紙就拿到Spock的桌上。他放置在桌子中間，讓透過窗戶的陽光能照射在他前一晚他在棉紙上印下的金色星星。對此他相當驕傲，終於有次能讓他的朋友知道Jim最喜歡他，遠勝過其他人，也比其他人更喜歡他。他希望他們總是像這樣，像是火箭男孩與繁星小子，像是蝙蝠俠與羅賓，像是Jim與Spock。

最後一眼欣賞他的成品，他匆匆跑出教室去找Spock玩。

 

當他們結束休息時間回來，Spock臉上的驚異之色相當明顯，一小群孩子圍在他留給Spock的蛋糕旁邊起鬨。Jim因為驕傲而興高彩烈，雖然他突然感到一絲羞澀，不願承認是他留下的。他肯定Spock知道，這才是重要之處。

他的期待越來越高，等著Spock打開包裝紙吃他，然後轉頭說他是史上最棒的朋友，給了他這麼漂亮的杯子蛋糕。不過Spock毫無表情，他小心翼翼地將包裝放在桌子旁的地上，接下來一整天都不理它。

下午Jim不停地闖禍，因為他不能好好坐著不注意Spock。最後他被送到校長室，那天剩下的時間他都悶悶不樂地坐在椅子上雙腳蹬著牆。他不知道哪裡出錯了 － 他只想讓Spock高興，不過Spock的表情比起感謝更像是驚恐。誰會一臉驚恐看著杯子蛋糕？

鈴響尖銳利傳來，他抓起包包衝進擠滿學生的大廳。人潮漸漸散去，他終於走到外頭，掃視人群尋找鍋蓋頭黑髮。他正好看見Spock在他母親的車內，關上副駕駛座的門駛入車陣中 － 禮拜三，鋼琴課。Jimmy大聲悶哼，一把抓住他的夾克穿上，他冷得快發抖。

他獨自搭車回家。

 

他聽見敲門聲時正趴在床上。他愣了一下，決定不理會，繼續將手上的火箭模型飛過枕頭山。

「呼叫休士頓！呼叫休士頓！我們有麻煩了。」

火箭要接近他的枕頭，因大氣不穩而搖晃了幾下。敲門聲又響起，這次更大聲。

「緊急情況，休士頓，緊急情況！我們在墜落中且拉不回來！起落架無法作用！推進器故障！我們正往下下下下下下！！！」

火箭摔落在他的診頭上，彈跳兩下，翻滾並掉到地上。他注視了一會兒，平緩呼吸，接著轉頭看見Spock站在門口，那雙黑色眼睛嚴肅地看著他。

「走開。」Jim翻滾到另一側，背對著門口。他對Spock感到生氣，更惱火他自己竟然這麼在意。Sam會認為他是娘娘腔，為了另一個男孩烤蛋糕，他開始覺得自己或許同意Sam。話又說來，他幹嘛那麼在意Spock？

Spock爬上了床讓輕輕晃盪。

「我說走‧開。」Jim咕噥著，把臉埋進枕頭。

  
一陣古怪又漫長延伸的沉默。Jim不想先開口。要是Spock不喜歡，他儘管離開。

「Jim…...」Spock的聲音柔和。「我覺得我應該向你道歉。」

Jim堵住他的耳朵，整個頭縮在衣服裡。

「在與母親討論後，我意識到我對你的行為反應過度了。」他在床上調整了下腳的擺放。「我不喜歡成為眾人焦點。」

Jim不發一語。

Spock嘆氣。「在Vulcan上，因情感的原因將一個人獨立標出是不恰當的。我了解這貼近於情人節的反義...…」他停頓一下，「…...我沒設想到會得到關注。我太警戒也拙於回應。對你造成的沮喪，我感到相當抱歉。」他滑到Jim的身旁，在他的膝蓋旁坐下。「Jim，我的母親告訴我你的本意。不過，這只是她的猜測。」他的聲音細小，「你的本意是甚麼？」  
過了一陣子，Jim坐起身，他緊緊靠著Spock，雙手屈膝環抱。

「我只是...…我只是...…」他想了一會兒。「我只是想讓大家知道你是我朋友。」他抬起頭。「我沒想要讓你難堪。我只是…...最喜歡你。」他無力地挺起肩膀。他想不到其他方式來表達對Spock的感覺，一看見他就開心，等不及告訴他所有發生的事，僅僅見著他的身影就止不住微笑。「我只是想讓大家知道我們是朋友。」

 

Spock皺起眉頭，表情嚴肅。Jim幾乎可以聽見他腦袋裡的齒輪嘎咑聲。

「Jim，我們是朋友。」他表情困惑。「別人怎麼可能不知道？我們一起活動、一起讀書，我們大部分的時間都在一起。給我一個杯子蛋糕又怎麼會表現出再明顯不過的事實？」他轉頭，直視Jim的雙眼，眉頭皺起。

「Jim，我們是朋友。」

Jim微笑且靠上他的身。

「對…...」

「Jim？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你的杯子蛋糕。」

  
  


_[儘管我聽見你喚我名…...](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsjPY41jZr0) _

_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲_  
_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲_

_陽光照在你的牙齒上閃閃發光，親愛的_  
_風兒也或許正巧拂過我耳_

_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲_  
_喔，我聽見你叫喚我名，不我不會應聲_

_我看透了你_  
_我已看透了你_

_來抓我啊_  
_對，對_  
_我不會應聲，對_  
_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，不我不會應聲_

_陽光照在你的牙齒上閃閃發光，親愛的_  
_風兒也或許正巧拂過我耳)\_

_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，喔我不會應聲_  
_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲_

_你的叫喚讓我看透了你_  
_我不會應聲_

_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲(回音)_  
_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名，但我不會應聲(回音)_  
_我不會應聲且我看透了你_  
_嗯嗯嗯嗯，看透了你_  
_是的嗯嗯嗯嗯_  
_儘管我聽見你叫喚我名......現在太陽高掛_  
_但我不會應聲......正從你的嘴裡吐出_


	4. (以女孩來說)妳長得算不賴

_2240  暮夏_  
  
  
  
他從Vulcan返回地球已經過了整整兩天。他已經整理完行李，花了時間陪伴母親，準備好開學所需的所有PADD、參考書籍和概要，儘管還有一個禮拜之久。他已經給Vulacn上的朋友們送去短信，把自己所有衣服整理好，將穿不下的丟棄掉，他的母親還以他"太過幫忙"的理由把他趕出廚房，雖然他不清楚那是什麼意思。  
  
Spock很無聊。  
  
Spock很無聊，這讓他的狀況頗為悲慘。Jim人在哪裡？每年夏天，早在這個時間點之前，Spock一放下行李箱，Jim就會如同狂風一般迅速來到他家門前，轉著他那溜溜雙眼邊笑得露出門牙要一起玩。  
  
現在，整整兩天已經過去了，Jim還是沒聲沒影。  
  
他意識到，他並不清楚當他人在Vulcan之時，Jim是怎麼度過的。不知怎麼的，他只是假定Jim過得......很好。 閒晃度日，做東西，或把自己捲入麻煩中。事實上他並不知道。他有去度假嗎？就算有他也沒提過。他有離開城鎮嗎？看來是不太可能，Winona看似不喜歡陌生人。他發生甚麼事了嗎？不，要是有事發生他母親一定會告訴他。她一定會知道，他對此深信不疑。  
  
所以，他人在哪兒？  
  
  
  
Spock離開書桌，穿上他的球鞋。很好，如果Jim還沒準備好來找他，他會去找Jim。這是全然明智的。也許Jim只有記錯他回來的日期。也許就是這樣。如果真是如此，Jim一定會很失望Spock沒有去找他告訴他的到達。  
  
他穿上鞋，打開門並在身後關上。現在時間還很早，他們還有很多時間。  
  
他在Jim的前門敲了一次，兩次，三次。沒有回應。他按下門鈴。仍舊沒有回應。 真是奇怪，也許他們離開了？  
  
他又再按了門鈴。  
  
什麼也沒有。  
  
  
  
當他轉過頭要走下階梯之際，他聽見門在他身後開啟，他轉身料想要見到許久未見的朋友。  
  
他嘴巴大張。  
  
那是一個男人。一個高大、陌生的男人，站在Kirk家的玄關處。  
  
Spock瞇上雙眼靠近，他站直身體。  
  
「你是誰？你為何會在這裡？"  
  
那男人往後退了一步，看起來被逗樂了。  
  
「我是誰？你這個小人又是誰？小......話說回來你是哪個星來的？」  
  
Spock盡可能挺直身軀。  
  
「我是Spock。我來這裡找Jim Kirk。」原本直視男人的臉的雙眼往下看。「你知道他在哪裡？」  
  
那男人看著他好一會兒，接著竊笑了幾聲。  
  
「很好，我被盤查了一頓。你就像Sam口中那般高傲。好吧，進來吧。Jimmy人在後頭。」他轉身走上了樓梯，留著大開的門讓Spock進來。  
  
Spock想了一下，又搖搖頭，不甘不願的隨著那人走進門。  
  
  
  
「話說回來，他是誰？」  
  
「誰是誰？喔！」Jim抓抓鼻子，「你說Frank。」他聳肩，「我不知道，就是Frank。」  
  
他們坐在門廊的搖椅上，手上拿著瓶子等待螢火蟲的出現。Jim僅用一隻腳趾就讓搖椅前後晃動。  
  
「是的，不過......他是誰？」  
  
Jim的眉頭稍稍皺起。  
  
「我不知道。他就只是......Frank。我猜是我媽的朋友之一。他最近花了許多時間在這兒。"Jim聳肩，接著他的表情變得明亮。"他正在教我和Sam玩籃球！很好玩的！而且他在勞動節周末還要帶我們去露營！」  
  
他興奮地推擠搖椅讓它傾斜一邊失去平衡而劇烈搖晃著。  
  
Spock感到有些反胃。  
  
Winona顯然在約會。這可能無關緊要。不過若是她在婚呢？沒有理由顯示出這不可能。而若真如此又代表什麼？如果Frank不喜歡他？如果他不喜歡Spock和他的繼子在一起？如果他們......搬離這裡？  
  
突然有個手肘撞了他一下。   
  
「看啊，Spock，那兒！我看到一隻了！」  
  
轉眼間Jim就離開搖椅，他一手抓著瓶子，一手使勁地拉著Spock的臂膀。  
  
「來啊，快點！」  
  
Spock收回手臂，讓Jim衝下階梯。他擺動雙腳敲打門廊的木地板，將蓋子關上。由微小自體發光昆蟲而來的光芒開始越聚越多，它們優美的舞蹈吸引的不只是同伴，還有捕食者。  
  
他靜靜在階梯上，目視Jim奔跳入薄暮之中。  
  
  
  
 _2040 秋_  
  
  
  
如果他是人類，Spock回想，待完成的大量功課定會使他受挫。雖然如他父親指出的，皆參與地球與Vulcan的教學課程對他有極大的好處，卻讓他與同儕比起，至少會增加四倍的工作量。  
  
他完全迷失在計算某個特定緊緻流型的邊界概數，完全沒注意到房間的玻璃窗外兩個攤販經過時發出的喧嘩聲。  
  
他把PADD轉換到省電模式，走過床前打開窗戶。夜晚天空清明，一股溫暖又潮濕的十月空氣流進房間之內，舒緩了室內氣壓。Jim站在下方的少地上，拇指勾在那條骯髒牛仔褲的皮帶圈上頭，他笑得像個痞子，牙齒在月光發光著。  
  
「嘿！嘿，Spock，我可以上去嗎？」  
  
Spock壓下想要翻白眼的衝動。"我就算說'不'能阻止你進來嗎？"  
  
Jim又咧嘴一笑， 已經爬上了種在房子角落的楓香樹最底部的樹幹。"不行。"他回答，又更往上爬。  
  
Spock爬出窗外 ，他小心地不在玻璃上留下指紋。潮濕的空氣讓他打了個冷顫，不過他很快就回復控制，他告訴自己的身體，寒冷是無關緊要的。他在瓦片上屈起膝蓋、手抱著雙腿。這地方遠離城鎮，星空明亮地閃耀著。左方那忽明忽滅的燈光是河畔船塢(Riverside Shipyard，在新版電影中，是星艦在Iowa省Riverside市的船港，就是Jim被Pike說服後騎車去的那個地方。據說是用來紀念George Kirk在Kelvin號中的犧牲。)，聳立入天際。右邊不遠處的那小型光點正顯露出城鎮自身的汙染。而在前方的，Spock可以勾勒出天鵝座的星圖，正是一隻天鵝。在後頭的是水瓶座，伴隨它自身的M2星雲。此時銀河系的淡色星河流過天際，23光年的距離也不減其亮度。  
  
比起視覺，他更感覺到他友人的重量在他身旁坐了下來。Jim靠在他身邊，他比Spock還低溫，卻為他的體溫提供不錯的絕緣物，也用來擋風。Spock可以在他身上聞到夜晚 - 塵土的味道，玉米的味道，汗水和食物和熱氣的味道，還帶有他自身獨特的味道，那股陽光/皮膚/鋼鐵/草地/天空的味道，讓Spock就算矇著眼也能從百人中認出他來。  
  
Jim在忍著什麼事，Spock可以判斷出來，他因為興奮而顫抖著，那愚蠢的傻笑還在他的臉上。  
  
Spock等著。  
  
「她讓我親她！」Jim躺下身，猶如個倒立的昆蟲般赤腳踢入空氣中，雙拳因喜悅而顫抖著。Spock在他的一側碰觸到夜晚的空氣之時忍住不要發抖。  
  
「她真的讓我親了，在嘴唇上！」他突然坐直，用一隻腳趾推撞瓦片。「就一次而已，不過仍舊......喔，Spock，她就是......她就是最棒的！」Jim又躺回去，在星光下張開雙腿，他那條過短的牛仔褲皺起，露出他乾巴巴又曬成褐色的膝蓋。  
  
「我假設你是指Chrissy Johnson？」  
  
「是啊......」Jim聽起來樂到發昏，「就是......她的兩個馬尾，它們的尾端是捲的，你知道嗎？還有她聞起來有花香。而且她喜歡蟲子，Spock！」他嘴角彎起一絲不悅。「而且她打人也很痛！」他一隻手摸了摸上臂，「不過......"那副極樂的表情又回來了，「還是......」  
  
Spock望向星空。 他可以見到遠方一架飛機閃爍的光芒，正往西方前進。雲層開始在地平線邊緣堆積起來。頭上有顆衛星閃耀微弱的光芒，它忠誠地依循環繞星球的軌道移動。  
  
  
  
 _2241 冬_  
  
  
  
Jim背對著他。而他包裹在層層潮濕冬衣之下，這時正脫下一隻靴子，另一隻也早已濕透了。兩人閒聊著片段瑣事，正要從後門進到廚房。  
  
「接著Hikuru和我這麼說，他說，『等我長大後，我要當駕駛員，我要開星艦。』不過我對他說，我說，『Sulu你這個笨蛋，他們才不會讓我們這種小孩開星艦，那是給有錢小孩幹的，像是在Steadman女士班上的Gary Mitchell，』或像Spock你，如果你想要你大概能當成駕駛員，你那麼聰明，老爸也挺有錢的......」  
  
進到門後的Jim從他的視線消失，聲音也隨之變小。Spock咬緊牙根，身體抖個不停，比起顫抖他覺得更像是抽搐。他感覺到寒冷，也知道會因此受凍。不過那些大男孩摧毀他倆辛苦建成的雪堡是十足不公的，因此得懲罰他們。不過就事實看來，這讓他忽略了自身能待在冰冷外頭的能耐。帶著手套的雙手夾在腋下，他大力喘著氣。他可以感覺到雙頰的刺痛，代表的是血液流通不順，讓他一回到室溫便開始發綠。他將一隻腿扳上另一隻的膝蓋，想趕緊卸下沉重的雪靴，雖然他不認為穿著溼襪子站在冰冷的地板又會好到那兒去。他好不容易才咬住手套的一指好能脫下，將之隨意掉在地上。他察看自己紅腫疼痛的雙手，輕輕彎曲手指，一口嚥下從關節與指尖突來的苦痛。要脫下外套可需要好大一番功夫，他知道這點。  
  
「Spock？你有聽我講話嗎？我說Sulu申請了夏令營......Spock？」在門口的Jim轉過頭，然後他轉身用力踏著步走回Spock的所在處，他正笨拙地想脫下身上衣服。Jim皺起眉頭，他的舌頭咬在兩齒間。「Spock？」

Spock感到生氣，最後卻只能繳械投降。他牙齒打顫，在胸前握緊雙手。  
  
「好...好冷，幫...幫...幫我？」  
  
理解狀況的Jim睜大雙眼，他趕緊向前拉下Spock潮濕外套的拉鍊並幫他脫下，沒注意將袖子拉下手臂之時Spock的一顫。他的雪褲沒那麼溼，不過還是由Jim解開皮帶硬拽下來，Spock才能擺脫褲子。Jim站起身，把Spock的雙手夾在自己的手心中。Spock痛得發出一聲叫喊，讓Jim嚇了一跳抬頭看他。  
  
「太用力了嗎？對不起。」  
  
Jim拉近兩人的距離，將Spock的雙手夾在腋下。就算此刻T’Pau出現在眼前，Spock也無法忍住發出一聲的愉悅的歎息。Jim擺出大大的笑容，拉下Spock的帽子，將兩隻溫暖的手貼上Spock冰透的雙耳，低聲輕笑。Spock滿意地閉上眼睛。Spock知道他雙頰的發熱不全因體溫的急劇變化，不過Jim不知道，所以他就站在那兒享受朋友滿溢的熱度。  
  
Jim讓他們站在原地好一會兒。他綻藍的視線又回到Spock焦糖色的雙眼。他勾起嘴角，露出淡淡的酒窩。  
  
「Amanda！Spock的身體好冰啊！」  
  
他不安地動了動，接著他的母親出現了。見到他倆的她眼睛大張。  
  
「Spock！我告訴你多少次了，你不能在外面待那麼久！這對你的身體不好！」他的母親馬上回神並匆忙跑前。「來吧，我們上樓去。洗個熱水澡你就會好多了。」她輕柔地推開擋在路上Jim，把手放在Spock的背上，將他推上樓。「Jim，你可以幫我一個忙嗎？幫他把睡衣拿到浴室，可以嗎？我可不能讓我們的晚餐燒焦。」  
  
當母親將他推入浴室之十，Spock可以聽見Jim在他身後匆匆跑上樓。他的母親將水龍樓轉到最熱，一縷烏絲滑落貼在她的臉上。蒸氣逐漸瀰漫整間浴室。「真是的，Spock！像你這麼謹慎的孩子，有時也粗心的很！」她邊脫下衣服邊責備道。「手舉起來。」有這麼一瞬間他不想照做來表示抗議。不過他的手痛到沒辦法脫衣服，這點他們心知肚明。他乖乖抬起手。  
  
  
  
讓他特別介意的並不是Jim完全缺乏個人空間的概念，Spock暗想，他只是模糊地認為是時候讓Jim認知到這一點。  
  
他們坐在「家庭室」的沙發上，Amanda是這麼稱呼這個空間，雖然Spock從不明白這個房間有什麼特點比其它房間更「家庭」。更確切地講，Spock盤腿窩在沙發的角落，而Jim大咧咧躺著，幾乎占去沙發的三分之二。他的一隻腳翹在沙發的扶手，頭則安穩地擺在Spock的膝上，雙手邊說邊在空中比劃著。「然後，Luke就『喔─────』大叫，然後Vader就只是呼吸，你知道的，『哈───，呼───』，然後他們的光劍撞在一起『嗡！嗡嗡！』，然後…」  
  
    Spock更握緊手上的馬克杯，讓熱茶的蒸氣溫暖他的鼻頭。就算隔著Jim的sehlat圖案睡衣，Spock也可以感受到他想法的低鳴聲。嚴格說來，Jim知道他是觸覺心電感應者，不過他要不是根本不了解其意涵，就是對此完全不在乎。Spock並不介意，從Jim身上傳來的總是快樂/溫暖/餓了/興奮，除了極少的憂慮。然而，Spock回想，當Jim有家人在旁，就不讓Spock碰他。也許Jim比Spock認為的更了解觸覺心電感應。  
  
此時，Jim的感情是溫暖/朋友/想睡，他的聲音也越來越弱。Spock喝盡杯中熱茶，他用膝蓋推了推Jim。  
  
「Jim，已經超過我們的上床時間。我們應該休息了。」  
  
「不過Spock，今天是星期五，我們沒有上床時間。」Jim揉揉眼。  
  
「是禮拜幾都與我們身體需要的睡眠無關。我們累了，上床睡覺是合乎邏輯的。」  
  
Spock從角落起身，把剛剛披在身上的毯子摺好，然後拽住Jim的袖子。  
  
「Jim，來吧。」  
  
  
  
當Spock準備好要上床的時候，Jim已經清醒了，他興奮地在Spock的被子上跳來跳去的。Spock苦惱地看著自己的棉被弄得歪歪斜斜，最後還是忍不住走上前鑽入棉被下。他的房間很冷；當他父親在家時，整個屋子會維持在高溫下，不過他的母親更喜歡冷一些。他緊緊裹在棉被下，滿意地鬆了口氣，定住不動，卻在此時聽到拆開包裝紙的聲音。他眉頭一皺。  
  
「Jim，你一定要要床上吃點心嗎？那是不衛生的，會招來昆蟲。」  
  
「不過Spock，我肚子又餓了。」Jim翻了白眼。「而且，現在可是二月，才沒蟲子呢，我保證。」  
  
包裝袋打開發出的一聲碰！接著是手指在一堆物體裡堆摸索聲，還有咀嚼的嘎吱作響。是薯片。Spock暗暗歎息，他讓Jim在床上享受也許是最雜亂的食物，碎屑一定會掉滿床。他拉了拉被子，打算忽視這個可能性，不過完全沒用。如果會有碎屑，那一定會有油漬，而且以Jim的睡覺習慣來看，只有百分之2.3的機會碎屑不會跑到Spock這半邊，這代表有百分之46.65的機會，當Spock在早晨醒來，會有碎屑和油漬在他的頭髮裡。他嘆了口氣，這是無法接受的。  
  
「Jim」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「你吃完了嗎？」  
  
「嗯…快吃完了，還剩下幾口，不過就快了。」  
  
「吃完後你得要離開床，把睡衣弄乾淨，還要用手提吸塵器清理殘留物。」  
  
Spock可以聽見Jim在翻白眼。  
  
「好啦，在哪裡？」  
  
「在你那側的床下。」  
  
「你還真的為了我放個吸塵器？」 Jim竊笑。  
  
「你還真的每次留下來過夜都要在我床上吃東西？」  
  
Jim大笑。然後是包裝紙的聲音，Jim離開被子重重跳上地板引起氣息流動。Spock暗自記住明天早上的首要是像便是清掃地板，可不能讓薯片渣留下痕跡。手提吸塵器發出的嗡嗡聲，然後是Jim蓋上棉被的晃動。  
  
「哦，好冷喔。」Jim挪了挪位置，一手伸向Spock。他的膝蓋瘦到見骨，不過正好與Spock的膝蓋後側契合。他將鼻子埋在Spock的肩窩裡。  
  
「關燈。」Spock停頓一下。他最近才完成一項新計畫，還沒給Jim過目。「展示：星際漫遊TKSK0829，標準旋轉表現，時長：八小時。」  
  
當萬點繁星環繞整個房間時，它可以聽見身旁之人重重抽了口氣。Jim換成躺姿直盯著上方，他的嘴巴因驚訝而大張。  
  
「Spock…好漂亮啊。這是新的，對吧？」  
  
Spock不發一語，他的雙眼巡視並辨識出所有亮光。  
  
「Spock，這是哪裡？」  
  
他稍稍移了神。Jim有機會看到這樣的景色嗎？是有可能的，他認為。其實離這裡的距離並不算遠，不過少有人願意往返兩地，因為航程實在不甚舒適。  
  
「這是我在Vulcan星上的故居所看到的景色。」  
  
「真是驚人！天空如此…清明。好多星星啊！」  
  
「我的編程設定是Vulcan較薄的大氣層在最佳狀況下所呈現的情況。若你從地球兩極觀覽，也能得到相似的效果。然而，Vulcan星所在的位置，也就是天文指稱的Sol星系，其星空景色更加稠密。」  
  
Jim從被窩裡伸出一隻小手，指向從Spock書桌邊冉冉上升的發亮球體。  
  
「那是什麼？」  
  
「那是Vulcan的姊妹星，Vulcanis III。" Spock遲疑一下。 「我們稱呼她T’Khut,或T’Rukh.，代表『觀者乃她』，還有她的月亮，看，在那兒。」他指向正要劃過金色球體的較小的暗色物體。「她被稱作T’Rukhemai，『觀者之眼』」在一個人類面前說Vulcan語感覺相當奇怪 ─ 他母親的Vulcan語流利，不過他只會對她說英語。他的父親是他唯一在這個星球上使用他的母語對談的人。當這些古老的字詞滑過他的舌頭，他感到愉悅感滿溢於胸。他猶豫一會兒。「人類稱呼我們的姐妹星為Charis，以Vulcan之妻為名。」他可以在幽暗的燈光下看見Jim的不悅。  
  
「你怎麼叫我就怎麼叫。」Jim想了想，「所以，Vulcan不是Vulcan星的真正名字，那是人類取的。那它的真名是？」  
  
Spock想了一下。  
  
「事實上，許多Vulcan人使用標準語言中的『Vulcan』來代指我們的星球和種族，其原因不僅是我們星球與古地球神話裡的Vulcan星相似，與我們接觸的首個人類索性延用此名。」他頓了下，整理腦中字句，「有趣地是，我們星球的其一稱呼是Ti-Valka’ain，在發音上相當接近，Vulcan這個稱呼遂變得普遍。」他更往毯子深處擠去，「然而，最通用名字是T’Khasi。」  
  
「T’Khasi，」躺在身旁的Jim帶著睡意喃喃說道，「我喜歡。多告訴我一些？」他的腳趾頭搖來晃去，一隻腳踝勾住Spock的腳踝移動身子好讓兩人並肩而睡。Spock看著五顏六色的四面展示牆，思考一會兒。  
  
「那兒，」他說，頭朝向模擬T’Khut，「T’Khut 的86度角方向一尺半處的星座是A’T’Pel，劍之座。看見那三顆明星是怎麼連成的一線？那是劍刃，另外四顆較暗的星星是劍柄。它被拔出好來抵抗T’Khasi的敵人們。」他稍微轉頭，尋找獨特的綠色星雲Plak Marn。  
  
「嗯…真是漂亮…」Jim在他身旁咕噥著。Spock做了確認─至少還有一眼張開。  
  
「在綠色形體上方37公分處、在書櫃上方交叉成X行的兩條星線是Sarakin星座，我們稱它為交叉匕首。它們在戰爭中被發現，交叉成防守休戰的姿態。它們滴下戰場上的血液，流入我們稱為Plak Marn的星雲。」  
  
「嗯...」  
  
「在我們頭頂上的，Jim，你可以看見Stol，聖爵座。被填滿的Stol，傾倒榮譽、忠誠和手足之情予所有目睹它的戰士。」他閉上眼睛，想像身處在星空之下，「Jim，與兄弟一同看見Stol是一個好兆頭。」  
  
Spock的呼吸逐漸平穩，他的表情在夜晚的包圍下放鬆。投影儀映出的星圖，不受打擾地，隨著時間舞沒入晨曦之中。  
  
  
  
 _2410  春_  
  
  
  
像隻愛曬太陽的蜥蜴，他坐在Kirk家的後門廊上，邊吸取著從木板傳來的熱度，就這麼睡著了。Jim出外和Sam與Frank在後院玩籃球，某個只需三個球員的奇怪版本。Spock婉拒加入他們，他更偏好與Winona坐在門廊上，在陰影下看著他們。  
  
不知何時，Spock睡著了，Winona也回到屋內。當他醒來時，所有人早已離開。  
  
  
  
「我只是……我認為有個人待在男孩們身邊對他們是好事。」  
  
低語聲從他身邊的窗戶傳出。  
  
「的確有，妳就在他們身邊啊。」  
  
「是沒錯，看看他們的成就。」顯然，Jim的甩白眼習慣是從Winona身上學的，Spock想。真有趣。  
「Winona，妳是個好母親。妳只是…...有過一段艱困日子。」  
  
玻璃杯落在桌上發出聲響。  
  
「是啊，艱困日子。他媽的艱困日子。」  
  
一聲嘆息。  
  
「妳知道嗎…...當你愛著某人時，當你嫁給某人時，你不會想到失去一切的感覺。當你逐漸愛陷入愛河，當深陷其中不能自拔，妳深愛著他他也深著妳...…你只是…...你完全不會想到…...其它事。」  
  
「你不會想到…會聽見他們的遺言，你知道你永遠、再也不會聽見他們的聲音。我說真的。你永遠不會想到再也無法碰觸他們的感覺。」  
  
一陣沉默，重重壓上他旁邊的那個房間。  
  
嗡嗡盤旋的蒼蠅在離Spock咫尺之距著地。躺著的他不敢動分毫。  
  
「Winona，已經過了十年了…...」  
  
「我知道、我知道。天啊，相信我，我很清楚。我清清楚楚記得期間的每分每秒。」  
  
「我不是這個意思…」  
  
「喔，妳就實話實說吧，Amanda。我不會介意。妳有丈夫而我沒有，該死的，妳可以說出來。我想我們是同一年結婚的，你知道嗎？看看現在的我們…...」  
  
「我不是說妳應該放下他，Winona。天啊，妳一定要每次都這麼帶刺嗎？」Spock可以聽見她母親椅子敲擊地板的聲音。「我真正想說的是，也許時間已經久到現在的妳可以和別人說起他。」  
  
越來越明顯，這場談話是他不該偷聽到的。不過，他沒有辦法離開門廊又不引起任何注意。他該表明自己在場再離開嗎？還是靜候時機逃跑？  
  
「George有個斑點，就在這裡，在他的太陽穴上，髮線的起點。那就像是最為…最為濃厚的氣味中心點，溫暖，還有柔軟的細髮，我能把臉能貼在那兒品嘗他的氣味，久不厭倦。他覺得很逗。」  
  
「天啊，Winona…...」  
  
「我發誓，Amanda，我對那男人的感覺…是完全原始的。那超出所有的理性與思考。他也愛我，對此我毫不懷疑，不過我…我上癮了。我不能控制自己，陷得太深也太快…我沒辦法…就只能…那時的我們都很年輕，太該死的年輕。他是我的一切！一切！我不在乎任何事，我想要就是他，就只有他，陪伴我的一生。」  
  
「然後Sam出生，其實我們並沒有計畫，不過…...他出現了，我們愛他。」  
  
Spock可以聽見他母親吸了口氣，然後吐出。  
  
「Amanda，George看著Sam的表情…...那讓我忌妒！現在他不在我可以說出來。就在那一刻，我知道我永遠不及他對兒子的愛，永遠！我早就知道了，而我是對的。」  
  
「而當…當Kelvin要墜毀時…那…那是為了Jim，他所做的是為了Jim，為了他的兒子。我為此尊敬他，天啊，我愛他的所為，我能不嗎？不過…...他…...該死，他做出了選擇，Amanda。甚麼選擇？留下我孤單一人。」  
  
「Winona…...」  
  
Spock躺著，動也不敢動。他正命懸一線。  
  
「當......當他死後，我們回到地球，然後搬來這裡…這以前是他的房子，妳知道嗎？他們家的房子，他在這裡度過童年。他無處不在，卻在無處。在我的心中，我可以在每個角落見到他的身影，聽見他的笑聲。」  
  
「我真的…...真的以為我要瘋了。誰知道啊，也許有段時間我真的瘋了，我一點也不驚訝。愛讓人瘋狂，是吧？讓人見鬼的喪失心智。就像是某種外星寄生蟲，只不過沒有任何解藥。」  
  
「當他死後，當他該死的自殺後，我...…我沒辦法…...我就是不能那麼做。我有個四歲兒子，還有尚在襁褓的小嬰孩。我無法…...妳根本不能想像。他就是我的全世界，然後他走了！走了！在那個事件中，就是...…走了。」  
  
另一個停頓；椅子的移動聲，有人從面紙箱裡抽出面紙，又喝了口水。  
  
「妳知道嗎，我甚至記不得第一年。Jim年紀再大點一定會恨我。Sam有許多照片，而我甚至在Jim兩歲前都沒有幫他照過相。我就是沒辦法。」  
  
「幾乎每天早上我都下不了床。一個禮拜能洗一次澡就不錯了。我可以照顧好他們，把他們餵飽，幫Jim換尿布。但我甚麼都不在乎了！完全不。」  
  
「我記得我躺在床上，聽見Jim在哭鬧，很努力、很努力地用盡所有意志力想要從該死的床上滾下來。我得要一個小時才能穿上襪子。不久後，Sam會進來和他玩樂，照顧他。最後我才會出現。在Jim小時候，他們很親密，不過Jim不知道我嚇到Sam了，而我知道。他永遠不會原諒我最初幾年的樣子。」  
  
更沉重的嘆氣，完全發自內心。  
  
「Jimmy...…Jimmy他完全不知道有甚麼不同。」  
  
接著是沙沙聲，和擤鼻子的聲音。是他的母親，Spock想。Winona的聲音聽來不像在哭。她聽起來...…全然無動於衷，她的語調蓋過所有的情緒。  
  
「接著情況改善些許。我總算能活動起來，在大部份的情況下。我比較常洗澡，我清理房子，我準時付帳，我監督功課。」  
  
「然後是Frank。我不愛他，我當然不愛他。我又怎麼能呢？不過他人夠好了，至少看來是這樣吧。他有份工作，只偶爾喝點小酒，還會和男孩們玩球。這夠好了吧？也許，就現在來說。」  
  
Spock聽見有人又喝了口水，吞嚥下去，將杯子放回桌上。  
  
「這聽來也像是George希望的。」  
  
突然間爆發的憤怒情緒出乎Spock的意料之外。  
  
「去他的！我管他想要甚麼！他又不在這裡。他把我丟下，讓我自己一人做這些決定。他真想說什麼就該好好活著。」  
  
椅子被猛力推後，重重撞到牆上。  
  
「Winona，等等！我無意要…...」  
  
Winona猛力甩上門。當她走離時，金髮隨著步伐在肩頭擺動，如同Jim在Spock眼裡做過的千百次一樣。  
  
「Winona，等等！我很抱歉…...」  
  
他的母親站在門口，臉上寫滿了悲傷與怒氣。  
  
「Winona…...」  
  
她倆沒人看到Spock。他動也不動，隱隱作痛著。心中所繫僅有Jim。  
  
  
 _[以女孩來說)妳長得算不賴](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PiQOb6cPvw)  
  
是啊，以女孩來說妳長得算不賴  
不過現在的妳摔斷了背  
然而這種感覺仍徘徊久久不去  
直到2525年的至今  
  
是啊，以女孩來說妳長得算不賴  
妳的雙眼明亮有神  
妳的心被那些男孩偷走了  
他們約妳出去，買妳所愛  
  
對啦，以女孩來說妳長得算不賴  
是啊，妳長得真不賴  
沒錯，妳長得真不賴  
是啊，以女孩來說  
  
世上有千萬眾人  
我只想當妳的男孩  
對我這樣的人來說實在是癡心妄想  
我不想當妳的玩物  
因為以女孩來說妳長得算不賴  
我的未來是康莊大道  
然而這種感覺仍徘徊久久不去  
直至明白一切才能解脫  
  
對啦，以女孩來說妳長得算不賴  
是啊，妳長得真不賴  
沒錯，妳長得真不賴  
是啊，以女孩來說_


	5. 寶貝弟弟

_2241仲夏_  
  
  
  
Spock對婚禮記憶猶新。七月七日，一場戶外婚禮，在Kirk家後院舉辦。就算有搭帳篷，也完全沒遮陽效果。Spock確信他是出席者中唯一在升高的溫度中感到舒適的，同時他看著Jim毫無幫助地整理他的上衣。Jim看來鬱鬱不快又彆扭，他的哥哥Sam則是徹頭徹尾的叛逆。Sam在上個月成為十四歲，平時表情就是完美的狂怒冷笑。兩個男孩都被迫穿上藍色牛仔褲和白襯衫；互搭的小蝴蝶結對於讓他們倆看起來像稱頭的年輕人可沒半點幫助。  
  
Spock謹慎看著Sam把玩手上的打火機──Sam不是什麼壞小孩，完全不是，不過Spock知道他不樂見於這個情況，對此他不會吃驚。  
  
Winona看起來…...相當高興，Spock認為，她身著淺藍色洋裝在蔭處等待。對於人類而言是極度邏輯的選擇，當他聽到再婚的消息他馬上想到。她並非為了追求愛情，僅是覺得有另外一個成人在旁會比較輕鬆，而Frank是目前最好的人選。Spock認為這是個正確決定，所以當他告訴Jim他的想法，對於橫空飛來的拳頭他毫無準備。Sam的反對是針對Frank本人，而Jim的理由又更複雜。當他告訴Spock和Amanda這個消息的時候，淚水在他的眼眶匯集。  
  
「她怎麼能這樣？她怎麼能這樣？她 _愛_ 爸爸，我知道她愛他！她怎麼能這麼做？」  
  
Amanda咬著唇，伸出手臂緊緊抱住哭得一塌糊塗的他。Spock知道自己的臉上表情反應出他不理解狀況，他開口想說話，但見到他母親從Jim的金色頭髮之上傳來的目光又即刻閉上。有時，她不只一次告訴過他，邏輯並不適用所有情況。這一定是其中一種情況，他想，然後離開房間。  
  
Spock搖搖頭，從思緒中拉出。Frank已經在帳棚的前面，站在走道的盡頭，兩側大概擺放三十多張折疊椅排成五排。他滿臉通紅，捲髮服貼梳往頭後，來回擰著一條手帕，腳沒法在原地定住。Spock打量他。這項選擇不一定要有吸引力，Spock暗想，倘若這對他們都好。  
  
婚禮順利進行，儘管最前排的Sam眼中的怒氣不斷增加。那兒有許多食物，而更重要的是，有足夠的冰啤酒和檸檬汁讓中暑的賓客只有一位丟了遮陽帽的阿姨。太陽終於沉入地平線，人潮開始散去。他的母親在九點後揮了揮手離開，嚴厲叮囑要看好Jim。她的臉在道出另一個男孩的名字的時候緩和了些，Spock鄭重其事地點頭。他知道她很擔心。他自己也是。  
  
他花了半小時才在牛塘邊找到Jim。在此之前他不經意間看見Sam和他的朋友在穀倉後面喝酒，不過他盡量躲開他們的注意；Sam或許陰沉沉，但是他不會讓Spock介意。然而，那些朋友讓Spock不太有把握，他也不想在他們每人喝了四罐啤酒的狀況下挑戰他們的社交極限。  
  
遠處的水花聲讓他警覺到]Jim的所在地──他撥開蘆葦堆，第793次感謝宇宙讓他的血液對於地球的寄生生物像是壁蝨或蚊子而言不可食用。當他接進那個坐在湖堤綠草地上的人影，他鞋子因為吸滿水氣所以每踩一步都會發出啪嗒聲。  
  
Jim往水塘裡又丟了一顆石頭，石頭在銀色的水面上經過……九…….十……十一個。美麗的漣漪伴隨彈跳而起，在月光下蕩漾，而石頭本身早就落在遠岸溫暖的泥上。  
  
Spock小心翼翼地站在水塘畔附近的一根樹輪上。他朋友的臉被陰影遮蓋，對於到訪者也沒有任何表示。  
  
Spock等待。  
  
他可以從黑暗中辨識出至少三種不同的蛙鳴聲；牛蛙，美國牛蛙，成年公蛙，據他推測，在左方一米處。數以百計的春雨蛙，叫聲宏亮，正如同牠們的通稱「春之鳴唱者」。他等待。是嗎？的確──以這地區來說算是罕見，不過確實是一隻美國樹蟾。他疑惑，一隻美國綠色樹蛙是怎麼從平常棲息的更南方地段來到這麼遠的地方？是被拋棄的寵物嗎？還是逃過一劫的老鷹午餐？  
  
牠會寂寞嗎？  
  
Jim看來已經在他附近區塊找不到適合拿來打水漂的扁平石子，現在他就只是來回搖晃身體。Spock知道人類認為重複性的動作能夠舒緩，不過觀察這種動作總是讓他感到有些焦急。那代表了無以發洩的精力和難以控制的緊張。Spock心不在焉地希望自己是他的母親 ─ 她會知道該說什麼，該做什麼。他自己不知道。  
  
  
  
沉默彌漫黑暗裡，Spock坐在香蒲堆中。  
  
  
  
_2241秋_  
  
  
  
Spock自個兒沉迷其中。真的，艾德勒天文館的展出品首屈一指，至少是他所知的北美天文館之中。他曾經見過這些展出品，不過已過了一陣子，而最近升級的全息投影造成顯著的不同。  
  
他可以聽見站在他身旁的Jim的呼吸聲，他倆背對背，在暗黑房間的中央。這個地方不大，或許像是大間廁所的房間，不過一旦投影器開啟，你根本搞不清大小。簡單的切換，就讓四壁消失成了無盡的黑暗，點綴星系、銀河和星星的光芒。  
  
「……生物的美麗之處不是原子本身……」Spock喃喃說道，緩緩將目光轉向坐落在室內X軸中間的巨大星雲。  
  
「……而是原子的組成形式……」  
  
Spock靜靜地對著黑暗微笑。當然Jim能接完整個引句。  
  
他的右方傳來一聲悶哼。  
  
「天啊，你們還能更書呆子嗎？說真的。」  
  
Spock的微笑褪去。  
  
「喔，我受不了了。見不著地板讓我不舒服。等你們朗誦完愚蠢的星名之詩我再來找你們這對小情侶。」  
  
燈光一閃，接著砰，門在Sam身後關上。  
  
「我 _恨_ 他！」Jim的低語帶著熱氣。「他毀了 _一切_ ！」  
  
Spock抑住嘆氣。繁星不再平靜安穩，只是距離遙遠。咒語的魔力被破壞了。他們再一間小房間，小心地凝視著燈光編程。  
  
「好了嗎？」  
  
「好吧……」  
  
Jim的聲音仍帶有慍怒，Spock沒說什麼。Jim很快就會恢復──他的心情起伏激烈，不過很少能持久。Spock認為某方面來說這是好事。他推開門，日光的銳利衝擊他的視神經，讓他眨了眨眼。  
  
他找到他的母親，她正靠在欄杆上，而Sam靠著遠處的牆蹲在地上，像是一般青少年一樣擺著臭臉。他知道他生氣於在Winona和Frank去度遲來的蜜月的期間，他被迫要和Spock的家庭與他的弟弟一起來，因為他認為自己年紀已經大到不需要受照看。他激動抱怨說想留在家裡。  
  
  
  
Spock也希望他能留在家裡。  
  
  
  
他的母親對上他的眼睛，爽朗地微笑，雙手拍在一塊兒。  
  
「好了，男孩們。我必須在一小時後與Sarek在大使館見面，所以你們三人就去美食廣場吃午餐。」他對上Spock的眼睛。「現在，因為交通問題可能得花上一個小時以上，所以如果覺得無聊了，就去水族館。不過等我連絡你，我要知道你們的所在地，好嗎？」  
  
Spock點頭。  
  
「你有帶信用卡？」  
  
他沒有翻白眼。  
  
「是的，母親。」  
  
「好孩子。」她對他們再次微笑。「好吧，好好待著，等會兒見。」  
  
她轉身離開，在路邊招了輛計程車。  
  
「該死，Spock，你母親真辣。她怎麼會和外星人搞上？」Sam吹了口哨。  
  
「Sam……」Jim緊張地低聲。  
  
「顯然她的選擇是基於能力長才而非排外主義。」Spock沒有看向Sam。「鑑於我相處的人類男性，從各方面我都看不出她的決定有何錯誤之處。」  
  
  
Jim的表情驚駭，Sam只是大笑並往他背上拍下。  
  
「回得好，怪胎，回得好。」他咧嘴秀出牙齒。「你知道你也一同羞辱到小Jimmy嗎？」  
  
Spock停頓。他並沒意識到。他略帶歉意地轉身面向忽略他們倆的Jim，Sam又笑了。  
  
「走吧，呆子們。我們去吃點東西。」  
  
  
  
美食廣場人來人往，不過Spock還是輕易地找出販賣素食的攤位和附近的坐位。他可以看見Sam排在另一條隊伍，他的影子映在正和他爭執的Jim身上。沒什麼新意，Spock想。有時他會希望有手足，不過觀察Jim和Sam的相處讓他相當慶幸自己是獨生子。  
  
Sam端著裝有披薩、洋芋片和安多利泡沫茶的托盤走來，坐在他自己的座位大口享用滴下融化起士的一片。Jim坐在他旁邊，手上什麼也沒有，直盯著他的桌子。  
  
Spock皺眉。  
  
「Jim，你沒吃午餐。」  
  
他連忙往上看，湛藍雙眼睜大又無辜。  
  
「我……不餓。」他又瞥過頭。  
  
Sam咧笑，他像表演一樣舔去手中的番茄醬──鐵定有什麼事，不過Spock不想催促。無疑是與他們早先的爭執有關，而他也不喜再次挑起戰端。  
  
「你最於哪部分展示最感興趣，Jim？」  
  
Sam翻了白眼，但沒多說。Spock再舀起另一匙花耶菜和米飯送入口中，看著Jim無意識舔過嘴唇。  
  
「全息影像投影室。」他的表情變得迷茫。「我等不及快點長大，這樣就能上太空了。」  
  
「的確。」Spock滿足地咀嚼。「只需另外八年你就能參加星際艦隊的進階訓練測試。」  
  
Sam呻吟一聲，用手肘撞向Jim。  
  
「Jimmy，真的？你會在接下來的八年按照這個」他輕蔑地指向Spock，「小子所說的一切來做？」他湊近，一條起士絲掛在他的嘴角。「你沒有自己的想法嗎？你沒必要照單全收。」他用一根手指戳了戳Jim的肋骨，留下油漬。「做你自己的主人。做你自己想做的事。」他把最後的比薩塞入口中，用指巾隨意擦了擦嘴巴和手，就把托盤和餐具推進桌子中間的凹槽。  
  
「我先閃了。等會兒見。」  
  
他站起身，他的椅子刮過地板發出噪音。  
  
「喔，還有Jimmy？別再吃你的上衣；家裡沒剩多少件了。」  
  
他從容離去，沒回頭看一眼。  
  
Jim紅了臉頰，他直直盯著桌子，當自己肚子咕嚕聲蓋過美食廣場的喧囂之，他的臉又更紅了。  
  
Spock不發一語把剩餘的食物推到Jim的面前，收到同等怒氣與感激的眼神。他拿起叉子安靜又利索地吃起，米飯、花椰菜和豆子已驚人的速度消失。  
  
「你的母親忘記給你錢了？」  
  
Jim畏縮。  
  
「是啊。」  
  
「而Sam……？」  
  
Jim在椅子上更低下頭。  
  
「在他們離開前他偷了她的密碼匯錢到他自己的帳戶。他說我早該想到。」  
  
Spock聳肩。  
  
「無詐欺意圖並沒什麼錯。」他靠回椅子上，讓椅板扭轉方向。「快點。我們可以在你哥回來前去看鯊魚。」  
  
Jim的表情頓時亮了起來，他點頭，趕緊將叉子插入食物之中。  
  
  
  
_2242 冬_

 

  
自此之後Spock極少有機會前往Jim家中──Jim越來越常待在他朋友的家裡，特別是Spock的。不過既然他的父親整個一月都在瓦肯星上，而他的母親也希望能同行，所以他們同意Spock可以雙親不在的期間寄住Jim的家兩個禮拜。Spock曾帶著期待──當他們更幼小時，他們時常在對方家中過夜，次數之頻繁猶如自己的家。不過這在去年改變了。Jim，相反地，似乎對他的新聞感到驚訝，甚至出聲反對，讓Spock頗為苦惱。當Spock質問他的行為，Jim只是咬著唇聳肩，接著就改變話題。  
  
現在，Spock可以理解。  
  
晚餐剛開始十五分鐘就在爭吵──Frank詢問Sam是否有定時幫忙家務，而Sam的回答說他沒有，也不大可能會去做。Winona質問Sam委何不對他她的繼父表示些尊重，爭吵便由此開始。Spock發覺自己半是為如此有失體統的表現感到詫異，半是對於這未曾見識過人類行為的一面感到有趣。Jim顯然覺得丟臉，他用最快的速度將食物塞進嘴裡便抓著Spock的盤子和袖子離開房間。Spock本能地抗拒，他想至少應盡最基本的禮節將這頓飯好好吃完，不過在Sam把玻璃杯往飯廳的牆上扔去之後，Spock便跟上Jim的腳步上樓去，他認為還是走為上策。  
  
樓下爭吵持續不斷，吼叫穿透農舍的隔板，可以清楚聽見每個字。  
  
「你不能住在我家還表現得這樣！」  
  
「這不是你家，你這個混帳，這是我媽的家！」  
  
「拜託，Sam，算了吧……」  
  
「你該死地以為是誰為這房子的一切付帳單？我相當確信那絕對不是你，小子！」  
  
「搞啥鬼，你以為我在乎嗎？我可以自己照顧自己，你這個自大的混蛋！」  
  
「Sam！」  
  
「你以為就因為你和我媽搞上就可以對我比手劃腳？喔，去你的，我可不用在這兒和你廢話。你不是我爸，而我不是你操蛋的兒子！」  
  
「不准這樣說話，你這個雜種！給我回來，我還沒說完呢！」  
  
椅子撞擊地面的聲音，一道門重重甩上發出磅的一聲，然後是第二道門，回音迴盪在屋內。Sam和Frank鐵定皆離開了，不是換別處繼續吵架，就是各自尋求安慰。短暫的無聲靜默在一分鐘後被在廚房桌上的Winona刻意遮掩卻仍清晰可聞的啜泣聲所打破。  
  
Spock被深深吸引。  
  
他坐在Jim的書桌前，小心翼翼地看了Jim一眼。Jim正盤腿坐在床上，在他的數學課本上縮著身子，將手中的鉛筆握得牢牢地，沉著臉怒視他的作業。他臉頰泛紅，猛力搓揉鼻子，不去理會Spock投來的視線。  
  
「Jim，我……」  
  
「該死，Spock，就只是……別說出來。放著別管。」  
  
Spock抬起眉毛表現對他朋友的懷疑。Jim舉起手揉了揉眼睛，用力把筆心往紙上猛戳。他低吼一聲，握筆緊得手都痛了。他把鉛筆扔向牆，喀拉一聲掉落地上。他盤著腿向前躺去，臉壓在攤開的書上，就這麼躺著不動。Spock看著他的背部節奏地隨著升落，用吸吐氣來找回控制。  
  
「Jim……」就算是從房間的另一端，Spock仍可以看見對方因這聲叫喊身體一縮。「或許是時候該睡覺了。」Jim的背部壟起，一個深呼吸，然後他點頭。  
  
Spock換上他的睡衣，回到他朋友身邊，講究地將衣服疊好。他把衣服放在書桌椅上，拿起他的牙刷牙膏到最頂樓的浴室去。若Sam門縫下的黑暗說明什麼，那就是他還沒回來。樓下的Winona似乎不哭了，Spock可以聽見她的低聲與Frank含糊之語對話。他刷完牙，梳好頭，上完廁所，光著腳回到Jim的房間。  
  
Jim還把頭埋在書裡。若Spock細聽，他能聽見那呼吸變成柔和的鼾聲。他記起他朋友在過去幾個月起看起來越加疲累，再加上今晚目睹的狀況，他確實可以了解原因。他雙手在身側握拳，一股無用的騷亂情緒在他體內攪動。他發現自己完全不知該如何解釋Sam的行為，儘管有荷爾蒙的作用與挫折情緒，但就算Sam表現如此，他還是無法正名或理解Frank對那孩子的攻擊。或許是生物性，他尋思，一名新入群的男性試圖支配弱者，支配原本擁有高階地位的男性。  
  
然而，讓Spock最無法理解的是Winona無法捍衛他的兒子，還讓他更年幼的兒子目睹一切。Spock意識到那樣的場景在Kirk家庭裡必定已司空見慣。他試著想像他自己的母親是讓自己見到這樣的爭吵，卻失敗了。孩子們應該被他們的父母保護著，給予愛和照顧，讓他們免於被成人間的爭執影響。Jim成了旁觀這種情緒爆發的常客且顯然使他受傷這件事，讓Spock心頭一緊。他凝視著眼前蓬亂的頭髮。  
  
Spock冷靜下來拾回控制。Jim早就顯現出他能識別Spock心情的能力。若他發現Spock同樣也被今晚搞得心情不寧，更是一點用處都沒有。  
  
「Jim。」一絲慌張在他的聲音裡。「Jim，你該準備就寢。」  
  
Jim緩慢地伸開身子，雙臂高舉過頭的同時他不自主地打起哈欠。他雙手握拳揉了揉眼，踉蹌地走下床，搖搖晃晃地往門外前進的中途撞上了Spock。Spock立馬握住Jim的雙臂將他穩住身，才放手讓往門走去。Jim睡得暖呼呼地，他全身散發光芒，與他的接觸在Spock手上留下餘溫，就算是晃著身子離去盥洗之後。  
  
Spock關上燈，接著爬上Jim的雙人床。他伸直雙腿，手臂在胸前交叉，開始放慢他的呼吸，這是他最能進入早期睡眠的狀況。直至他感覺到他朋友的暖意與重量在他身側床上安頓下來，才全然放開他的保護盾，任由入睡。

 

 

Spock由睡梦中突然惊醒，他冻僵了，靜待着那些唤醒他的事物自己出现。夜晚的微光在屋子里流淌，将墙壁染上轻薄虚假的潮湿感。他本能地控制住呼吸，调用起全部的感官做戒备。计时器的绿光显示此时是0302时。当他放松呼吸，Jim再一次发出呻吟，细碎的呻吟声在空荡荡的房间里颤动。Spock急忙转过头看向身边的隆起的一团，惊讶使他的眉毛皱在一起。Jim的被子早就全部踢掉并在他的身边扭成一团了。他背对Spock，一只手臂抓住压在头下的枕头，另一只则在面前摆动，似乎在抵抗一个看不见的敌人。又一次呻吟，更加大声，更加惊恐。

  
一场噩梦。Spock自己从没有过。他很少做梦，而当他有此体验时，那只是他内心的一缕潜意识，一条模糊的小径，当白日的光照射进来它就无处可寻了。而这，这些东西使得Jim的拳头握紧又松开，眼睛半睁着，又在恐惧中合上。这是完全不同的东西。  
  
显然Jim需要醒过来，但是他也显然无法靠自己来摆脱它。帮助是必要的。Spock记得他的母亲讲过一个故事，故事中的女孩如果没有用适当的方法叫醒，就会在睡梦中对人拳脚相加。因此，他呼唤他的名字并极端小心地绕过他的手臂触摸他的床伴。  
  
“Jim？”Spock的手触碰到他肌肤后即刻便引起了反应，Jim伸出手臂，紧紧抓住了Spock的下颚。然后掉下了床，在加速的心跳声中躺倒在墙边。Spock能看到他一闪而过的眼白，根据那泛滥而出的恐惧和憎恨的波浪，Spock断定他尚未完全清醒。  
  
“Jim？”他轻柔低语，尽可能地是自己的语调表现得平静，“Jim，我要接近你了。请保持平静。”  
  
Jim呜咽一声。Spock抬起身离开床铺，小心翼翼地走向他的朋友。他的双手放在身前，用尽可能温柔的语气说道：“Jim，这只是一场梦。不论你看到了什么，那都不是真的。你正在你的卧室里，你的房子里。而我是你的朋友。这里没有任何能让你焦虑的事物。”他安慰着他，用这些至少看起来是事实的话来安慰他，至少不会对他造成身体上的伤害。“Jim，现在我要触碰你了——请保持放松。”  
  
就在Spock的指尖触碰到Jim肌肤的那一秒，Jim扑向他的朋友，抱住他的脖子绝望地抓着他。他梦中的景象通过精神联接不停涌入。破碎的画面和如潮的恐惧，在Spock关上闸门之前冲了进来。Jim轻轻抓着他的脖子，Spock发现自己的手正在他朋友的背上温柔地抚摸着，他模糊地感觉到这正是他母亲的姿势。Jim现在醒了，但还是迷迷糊糊的。Spock扶着他的背一起回到床上，准备开始进行安慰和放松的步骤。  
  
这时，他发现床单是湿的。  
  
Spock默默叹息，但是没什么能做的。他将Jim安置在墙边的地板上，把抓着他脖子的手指一根一根地掰下来，然后在Jim的手臂间塞入一个枕头。他有条不紊地清理床铺，把床单团成一团，将被子放在一边。如果是在他的家里，他会把它们都拿去浸泡。但是在这个陌生的屋子里找到并使用洗衣系统会花费太多时间。他把那一堆东西塞进了Jim衣柜的角落里，并对自己发誓等到早上，他会好好的处理掉它们的。他纵容自己极少见地使用他超人的力量来翻起床垫，在上面铺上在衣柜里找到的睡袋。那些毯子和枕头，谢天谢地，还是干的。当他完成了这些工作，他转向他的朋友。  
  
Jim还呆在他放下他的地方，膝盖曲起，头埋在手中。他的脸，Spock看得到，那些没有被手指遮住的地方，覆盖着深红色的阴影。Spock跪做在他面前，无可奈何地将他的手指一根一根地又拉回来。  
  
“Jim，现在已经很晚了，我们都累了。上床去吧。”  
  
Jim避开他的眼睛，猛的收回手抱住膝盖。  
  
“你去睡床上，Spock。我睡地板上就好。”  
  
Spock皱起眉。“Jim，因一个非自觉的身体行为而感到尴尬是不合逻辑的。我没有觉得伤感，我也不能理解你为什么会那样。你不会睡在地上。不要让我把你抱起来——我会那样做，你不会喜欢的。”  
  
Jim盯着他看，脸依然是红的，但是他自己站了起来，大步走到更衣处抓起内裤哈睡衣咚咚咚地跑进卫生间。Spock今晚第二次爬上了床，伸直双腿手臂交叉等待着。  
  
Jim回来了，他爬上床后立刻在床边蜷成一团，尽可能地远离Spock同时还能睡在同一片床垫上。Spock可以感觉到床垫的震动，但他不确定是由于紧张还是哭泣。  
  
“Jim……”他停顿了一下。“如果我推断你做噩梦已经成为常态是错误的，请更正我。”寂静在屋子里回响。Spock向他点点头。“我……我有一些东西，如果你允许的话，可以帮上忙。”  
  
他等待着。过了一会儿，他身边的物体翻了个身，然后他发现自己正被一双大大的蓝眼睛盯着。  
  
“好的。”那声音轻柔，但是坚定。  
  
“你没有什么疑问吗？”  
  
“没有，Spock。”Jim叹气，眼睛闭上又睁开。“我相信你。”  
  
这是一项有趣的发现，Spock注意到，他的手在指尖伸向他的床伴的脸时正微微地颤抖。他能感觉到思想的奔流，以一种电流的形式从Jim的肌肤的热度之下传来，他的手指触碰到融合点时感到闪电击打的刺痛。“我的心灵融入你的心灵，我的思想进入你的思想”，这些单词他曾一遍一遍地听父亲说起，而后所有关于他的家庭的想法消失了，他已经遇到了Jim的内在。  
  
_/羞愧/狂怒/尴尬/愤怒/屈辱/自我否定/羞愧/伤害/Spock/恐惧/爱慕/信任/尊敬/羞愧/忠诚/奉献/欲望_ 。Jim的思想是一股洪流，在他精神世界里回旋、转圈，追逐着自己的尾巴。难怪，Spock非常隐蔽地想，他无法进入睡眠。他使自己从湍流中解脱出来，惊讶于Jim的精神出于本能抓住他的强度。他散播包含慰藉的善意，一种包裹在温暖和安全之下使人平静的安慰。他到达了更深处，发送出所有这些梦境都是不必要的的讯息。并把这些想法推入Jim深层的潜意识，那些实际上Jim不需要更多噩梦的想法。他能遥远地感受到他的朋友正在他身边蜷缩着，他们的身体反映着精神联接。他不情愿地收回自己的意识，找自己的心灵并将Jim蜿蜒迂回的精神触须推了回去。睡吧，他在后方推着他进入那个空间，睡吧，我和你在一起。  
  
他从融合点撤回手指，弯曲着指尖惊讶于指尖处微妙的刺痛感。他非常疲劳。Jim的身体缠绕着他。一条腿钩住他的小腿肚，手臂紧紧环绕在他的胸口，他的头决然地钻到了Spock的下巴下面。  
  
移动他是不合逻辑的，Spock在昏昏欲睡中想，而且无疑会使他伤心。把他拉得更近是显而易见的正确的事，Spock沉思着，收紧了他的胳膊而后放任自己陷入睡眠。  
  
  
  
2242 暮春

  
  
  
某个周六接近中午的时刻。Spock在开裂的水泥人行道上朝着Kirk家走去。Jim几天前告诉过他，他们要为Frank做一顿父亲节的早午餐，但是它会在十一点左右完成。然后如果他想的话，他们会去谷仓继续他们为星群分类建模的工作。  
  
前一天Spock就已经完成了他所有的作业了，但他依旧等待了四十五分钟，直到与Jim约定的时间到达，而后将关上纱门的尖锐声响留在身后。他出门了。  
  
现在，随着离那座屋子愈近，他能听到愈响的声音。他停在了院子的边沿，踟蹰着。大门突然打开，然后关上，面红耳赤的Sam冲了出来。  
  
他还抓着自己的帆布鞋，一屁股坐在门前的台阶上粗鲁地将它们套上脚。他的身体显露出愤怒和压力。而当他抬起头发现Spock后，脸上似乎闪过了一串思绪，而后他向Spock招招手，示意他过来。  
  
“嘿，尖耳朵，把你的屁股挪过来。”  
  
Spock本想拒绝，但不论如何他也是要到那座房子离去的，这似乎无法避免。他小心地走了过去。  
  
“看。”Sam俯下身，拉紧了破帆布鞋的鞋带急促地系上。“看，你是Jimmy最好的朋友，我认为你的书呆子程度史上难得一見，”他停顿了一下去系另外一根鞋带，“你有满满一谷仓的优越感。你有着一双着实讨人厌的耳朵。但是”他又停顿了，死死看着Spock。“但是……你在乎Jimmy，我能看出来。妈妈能看出来。一个该死的瞎子能看出来。”他又俯下身摆弄鞋子。“我……我不能在这里久留。两周前我满15岁了，要去干些大事。”  
  
弄完了鞋带，站起身，拍了拍夹克上的灰。“我不相信Frank，他还没有做什么事，至少我不知道。但是我完全不喜欢他，他也不喜欢我。他还不喜欢Jimmy，不对，但是Jimmy……”他抓着头发，朝着地平线看去，那儿正在被热浪吞噬。“Jimmy还在不停尝试直到屁股被打。这就是他。”他的脸又一次转向Spock，以一个十五岁男孩做能做到最严肃的表情看着他。“我只是需要知道你会照顾他。”  
  
Spock点了一下头，表情庄严。  
  
“很好。”Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，使他惊讶地向一边歪过身。Sam已经走下台阶，跑到了车子旁。他大步迈向前方，在身后扬起一串烟尘。  
  
  
  
在他走进餐厅前，他便闻到了烧焦的鸡蛋气味，但是迎接他的却不是意想之中的。剩余的早点在大大的橡木桌上到处乱摆，有些食物被吃了一半放在盘子里，而有些则与地上碎裂的瓷器呆在一起。还有一个花瓶躺在边上，一汪积水以稳定的节奏慢慢滴落向地板。  
  
他小心翼翼地绕过房间，远处的角落里，他发现一双熟悉的鞋子从桌沿伸出。他朝着那里走去。Winona和Frank的争吵声从楼上传来，不停回响，偶尔伴随房门的撞击声。  
  
“……Jim？”  
  
Jim猛地站起来以至于头顶撞到了桌子，他掉回地上手抓着脑壳。  
  
“噢，该死的，Spock！”  
  
双手交叠在背后，Spock走了过去，他担忧地审视着他的朋友。  
  
“Jim？你还好吗？你在做什么？”  
  
Jim脸上的表情是异乎寻常的愤怒。他看上去已被炽热的愤怒填满，他手中细小的螺丝刀正微微颤动。  
  
Spock压下胸口跃然而出的恐惧。  
  
“Jim？你在做什么？”  
  
他蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的光线中发红，嘴巴抿成一条直线。  
  
“我。正在。拆。”他喘着粗气。“那。该。死。的。暖炉。”  
  
草草看了一眼火炉，Spock发现了恶臭的来源。一盘鸡蛋被扔进了角落里头三乘二英尺的加热板里。那些鸡蛋，或者说鸡蛋的残渣留在了发热器件上，冒着烟，被烧得焦黑。  
  
Jim已经将固定着大型金属骨架的六颗螺丝中的五颗卸了下来，Spock认为这实在让人印象深刻，出于他的手还在颤抖的事实。  
  
不管怎样，那些鸡蛋不会造成火灾。同时，Jim的脸从发红变得发紫，伴随着剧烈的喘息声。  
  
Spock撬走他手中的螺丝刀，把他拖到脚边。手臂平稳地环着他，将他带出后门走上草地。  
  
小溪旁一整排的绿树，其树荫几乎盖住了整個后院。在那儿，Spock将Jim推倒在草地上，迫使他的头塞在膝间。  
  
“呼吸。慢慢的，”他要求，不允许语调中沾染上一点恐惧。  
  
Jim喘了几分钟，他的手在空气中抓紧又放开。而后他抬起头面向Spock，眼睛睁大，盛满了恐惧。  
  
“Spock。帮帮我。不能……”他的手指捉着Spock的手臂，紧张而用力。  
  
Spock咬着嘴唇，而后手指伸向了Jim热的发烫的脸颊，指尖在融合点上练成一线。这是他能想到的唯一解决办法。  
  
细小的电击般的刺痛传至数以千计的神经末梢，他已经融入了。他努力地进入Jim的意识，发出保持冷静的指令。他找到生物反射的中心，调低了肾上腺素，提高了氧气接收并降低血压，就像他在自己的意识之中所做的那样。在他将Jim的身体系统调节到正常值后，他突然感受到Jim身体接受了他。而后他在意识中放松地长吁。  
  
他允许自己在意念中放松，四处寻找Jim。意念的触须延伸出去，将他朋友的意识聚拢向他。  
  
在那；Jim的精神体正站在他面前，在那流动着的面貌中透露着疑惑和开心的表情。  
  
“Spock？是你吗？我们在哪里？”他上下打量自己，将手臂环绕自己细瘦的骨架，惊奇地盯着呈现完美圆拱形的天空看。这儿的星星很近，还有一种独特的铜的气味飘散在天空。  
  
Spock闭上眼吸了口气。  
  
“我们正在意识空间中。”  
  
“哇哦……”  
  
Spock微笑着。果然，和平常一样，那是Jim。  
  
“JIm……”伸出手臂朝向他的朋友。“学会控制你的身体反应是非常重要的。你不能让你的生理反应控制你。这儿……”  
  
他拉过Jim的手，将它伸向地平线，完全忽视了在他们皮肤连接处闪烁的蓝色火花。“感觉——这些线控制着你的生理反应。打开你的心感觉你的身体。你能感觉到自己吗？”  
  
Jim阖上双眼，他皱起眉集中精神。  
  
“是的……”  
  
“好的。现在——调整你的呼吸。”Jim的舌尖伸出嘴唇，但他的意识本能地随着来自Spock的线而动作。“很好。现在是你的脉搏。”Spock移动Jim的手。“这里。”  
  
“唔…额……”  
  
“很好。现在，没有我，找到你的血压，血氧，以及肾上腺素水平。”  
  
“那里？”  
  
“是的，非常好。现在，慢慢地调节他们，感受你身体的反馈。”  
  
“哦……哦。嗯。”  
  
“棒极了。现在，释放它们。”  
  
“啊……好了。那里。这样对吗？”  
  
Spock再次微笑。“是的，你做得非常耗。”他放开了Jim的手，抑制着由于失去联接而产生的失望的波动。“对你来说，在没有我的协助下学会到达这个空间是非常困难的，但是我肯定你能做到。”他轻轻皱眉。“我们必须教导你如何正确地冥想。”  
  
Jim点点头，然后打了个哈欠。他的下颌骨发出咔咔的响声。  
  
Spock点头：“肾上腺素正从你的系统中褪去。你会感觉到睡意。现在我们应该结束融合了。”  
  
Jim给力他一个不情愿的表情。“但是这里那么好……”他眼里的光暗示着兴奋的情绪。“我们能再做一次吗？”  
  
Spock移开视线。  
  
“融合不能轻易且频繁地使用的，Jim。这是非常个人和隐私的东西。”他走了回来。“走吧，是时候了。”  
  
他将手指从融合点移走，无奈地注意到他必须再次撤出曾像葡萄藤蔓拥抱着他的内心的Jim的心灵。他不知道这意味着什么；他会就此询问他的父亲。  
  
他摇晃着自己的头，专注地看着面前的脸。Jim顶着一頭乱发，苍白的皮肤上浮着几点雀斑，他的眼睛是最为灿烂的蓝色，直直地回望着Spock。  
  
Jim叹口气，阖上眼睛，用力抬起身移动到Spock的一边。他手臂绕上Spock的胸膛，纤细的脚踝钩住他的小腿，然后立刻地开始轻轻地打呼了。  
  
Spock眨着眼看着他的朋友，他毫无预备。轻轻地变换他的姿势，挪开被树根戳着的肩胛骨。Jim只是更紧地抓着他。  
  
Spock叹了口气。在他睡醒前移动Jim看来只会适得其反。  
  
他直到背部着地躺平才放松下来。在移动中，他一只手抬着Jim的脑袋抵着他。他能感受睡梦中Jim的嘴翘起的微笑。  
  
他闭上眼睛，允许自己放松下来。这里的空气是温暖的，如果他的手指在恍惚中滑到了Jim的头发里，好吧，这儿没有人会更理智。  
  
  
  
[ _宝贝弟弟_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jalqevi_V1g)

  
_嘿_

_  
我的小宝贝弟弟曾常常在地板上游戏  
但如今他已不再愿意  
他有一个有趣的习惯而我不知为何  
他在天花板上转圈，脚踩着苍蝇  
  
宝贝弟弟，宝贝弟弟  
好吧他已学会爬行  
在厨房的墙上  
宝贝弟弟  
  
好吧有一天，好吧保佑我的灵魂  
我发现他在金鱼池里游泳  
因为没有人告诉他不应该做的  
他游了几个小时，头埋在水下  
  
宝贝弟弟，宝贝弟弟  
好吧你可以如你所愿地游泳  
但是不要吃那些鱼  
宝贝弟弟  
  
好吧，我的小宝贝弟弟，他是一个可爱的小坏蛋  
但是很容易看出他不是我们中任何一个  
我们在哪里得到他的？我知道你会这么问  
我们在门廊上一个疯狂的小篮子里发现他  
  
宝贝弟弟，宝贝弟弟  
即使你的头发是蓝色  
我们也认为你就是世界  
宝贝弟弟  
  
好吧，我为宝贝弟弟买了一个玩具气球  
他让它离开飘向月球  
他没有哭而是爬上篱笆  
他开始挥舞他的手因为他没有看见我们  
  
宝贝弟弟，宝贝弟弟  
即使他已经飘向太空  
我依然能看到他的脸  
宝贝弟弟  
  
即使你已经飘进太空  
我依然能看到你的脸  
宝贝弟弟_


	6. 我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办

  
_2242 夏末_  
  
  
“Jim，听我说。”她的声音坚定平稳，而且冷酷。“这关系到责任，和做正确的事。”  
  
他能感受到自己内脏绞痛，期望能够吐出来。或许那样能好受点，或许。  
  
他的母亲站在他面前，她的手放在他的下巴下方；她的眼睛与他的一样蓝，也同样湿润，但是她的声音毫无波动。清晨的光线透过太空船港的玻璃，照射出灰尘的点点光斑，宛如雪花，但远没有那么特别。  
  
“我做这个决定是因为我考虑过，我现在也是这么认为的，这样做对我是最好的，对你，对我，对我们大家都好。”  
  
他能感觉到衬衫前胸已经被他的眼泪浸湿，他似乎无法控制住那些眼泪，让它们不要再大颗大颗地从脸颊滚落，仿佛一种滚落的无声的责备，在他的脸颊上留下微咸的，温暖的，令人羞愧的痕迹。他恨这样，恨她，恨自己像这样背叛自己。他简直是个婴儿，一个毫无价值的小孩，他会献出所有，所有，来立即成为其他什么人。  
  
“我签了一个合同，Jim。我现在不能回头了。你必须信守诺言，你必须按照我们说好的那样做。”  
  
她的声音像来自军队的命令，这样的语气他从没有在她那儿听过。他能听出来这种语调一定是因为它曾出现在通讯频道中。这就像在通过一个罐头盒子听，使这些话感觉像是硬生生挤进了耳朵。  
  
她叹口气，手划过他的脸颊，而他不能自已，他抓住她的手臂，最后一次抱紧她。  
  
“如果我现在放弃了会怎样？你还会尊重我吗？无论代价如何都应该保有荣誉。不要退缩，做你应该做的。Jim⋯⋯”  
  
她看着他，咬紧了嘴唇。她纤细的眉毛在前额皱成一条直线。  
  
“⋯⋯Jim。这花不了多少时间。六个月，然后我会回来过圣诞的。”  
  
她站起来，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。他使劲抱着她，把脸埋进她的胸膛，直到她将他强行拉起才放开手。她抽身，抓着他的肩膀将他推开，然后最后一次看着他的眼睛。  
  
“抬起下巴，小子。一切都会沒事的，到时你就知道。”  
  
他不能动。他知道这个事实。如果他动了，他会扑向她，然后大吵大闹。  
  
没人想这样。  
  
  
“再见，Frank。照顾我的男孩们。”  
  
她踮起脚尖，心不在焉地亲吻他。  
  
“再见，Winona。到的时候记得联系。”  
  
Jim能听到Frank声音中的混乱，一种全力克制中的礼貌；Frank也想要吵闹一通，Jim觉得，然后忽然感到了来自与这个男人的革命友情的刺痛。  
  
可惜他们都没那么蠢。   
一眨眼她便走了，沿着通道快速地走了。蓝色的连身裤勾勒出她狭窄的臀部，才洗过不久的金发闪耀着Jim从未见过的光。  
  
他们一直注视着，直到她走出他们的视线。又过了几分钟，他们走到停车场，回家了。  
  
  
  
Frank两手用力擦洗着他的脸，他们刚刚才回到农舍边。现在天色尚早，还没到八点半，但他却看起来很疲惫，而且比一周前苍老。当启明星还在昏暗的地平线处闪耀，距离草原的黎明到来至少还有一个小时时，他们离开家送她到太空港。现在太阳已经高高升起，卡车前的沥青路面被炙烤，熔化成圈圈涟漪，在中心浮现出希望的幻景。  
“好吧，小子，我该去工作了。这些狗屎玩意儿可不会因为你想就会停下。”他声音疲惫，有点不知所措。  
Jim静静地点头，手覆上车门把手。“你的哥哥在这附近，我肯定。不要惹麻烦，你听到我说的了吗？”  
Jim又点点头，爬到车外，让车门在身后重重合上。  
  
“好孩子。”  
  
这所房子炎热而空荡，即将过去的夏日麻木地笼罩田野，将Jim的房间烘烤得好像桑拿房。他的垃圾桶旁边有一大堆纸团，而他跌进他的床，脸朝里忽视了它们。他不想记起这一周，再也不想记得，但他知道这没得选。  
  
_“求你了，妈妈。我会乖乖的，我发誓，我能做得更好⋯⋯”他抓着她的手臂，拉着她，试图让她转身面对他。_  
  
“Jimmy，不⋯⋯”她摇晃手臂得到自由，转向那个加热炉。他把她向上挤，滑到她的胳膊下面，没有理会自己体型过大而需要将身体压得非常低。  
  
“妈妈，就再给我一次机会，我就行⋯⋯”他能听到自己声音里的哀求，而他不在乎；他的骄傲此时并不算什么。  
  
“Jim，我说过了 不。这并不是你的问题。”她将环绕着他的手臂抽离，用手肘推开他，然后走到水槽边控干意大利面。  
  
“我会每天都倒垃圾，我还会及时写家庭作业，而且⋯⋯”他跟在她身后，而且是的，他知道自己讨人厌，但是他很担心，他并不相信她之前说的话，关于离开的话，但是她听起来是认真的，好像她真的会这么相信，这吓到他了。终于，她面向他，把他从身旁推开直视他的眼睛，她的目光冷硬而不耐烦。  
“Jim，听我说。这与你想要的无关。这只是对这个家庭最好的选择，同时也是对我最好的。”她伸出一根手指点在他的肩头，让他后退了几步。“你必须有所成长了，而且不要再说那么私人的东西。”她又将背转向他，急冲冲从他身边离开。  
“生命里不是每件事都是关于你的。”

  
他翻过身，枕头在他身下扭曲着。然后被扔向墙壁，撞击声后，一些石灰粉滑落至地。  
  
_“求你了，妈妈。不要走，不要把我留在这儿，拜托，带上我吧⋯⋯”他推搡着坐在沙发上的她，挤到她旁边。她挪开身，低下头更贴近她padd上的纵横字谜。_  
  
“Jimmy，我不能，你知道的。”他也挪动一下，屁股贴着屁股坐在她旁边，仔细看着她的屏幕。  
  
“纵向14是‘Antares’。我不会占用你多少空间的，我会非常地安静⋯⋯”  
  
她把单词键入，对着屏幕皱着眉，然后又挪动身体知道她坐进沙发的最角落。“Jim，这不能商量。已经下了决定了。”  
  
“妈妈，拜托，我会做地更好。我会乖的，一直，一直，我保证⋯⋯”他也再次移动身体，把她挤在角落，脑袋在她肩膀磨蹭。他现在很担心。已经过去三天了，她还没有妥协的迹象。他的胃一直在疼，他至少想听她说她在开玩笑，或者即使她是认真的，但她能重新考虑一下，这显然是一个可怕的决定。  
  
她从沙发上离开，由于他扯着她的衣袖而激烈地怒视他。  
  
“James，现在立即停止这些无意义的行为。你只是让其他人更难过。放开我的手臂，回到自己房间。”

  
  
  
他硬是从从床上爬起，皮肤还粘着床单，光着脚走到主卧室。那里昏暗而令人窒息，充满着烟草抚慰人的气味和他母亲的香水味，同时还有尚未熟悉的Frank的除臭剂味道和建筑工制服。吊扇在头顶上不厌其烦地转动，在这平静的房间里尽其所能地转动空气。  
  
他走向那张高床，这是Frank搬进来时带来的。Jim对此很感激；他父母的床已经坏了，被放在了谷仓里，Jim觉得Frank是对的——没有人该继续睡在上面。  
  
他走到另一边，重重地在母亲睡的那一边坐下。  
  
睡觉。  
  
她的床头柜是空的，遗留了一些不值一提的零碎；一对电池，一颗紫色衬衣上的纽扣，一支快用完的唇膏。他在抽屉里翻找，希望能从票据和口袋碎布中挖掘到什么，什么都行，他甚至不知道要找到些什么，但是除了些没用的纸和线，那儿什么都没有。  
  
  
  
_“妈妈，为什么你要走？为什么不能留下来？我们做错了什么让你不想呆在这？”他不能制止眼泪从他脸颊滑落，滴在她正在折叠的衬衫上，即使他年龄已经太大而不能在母亲面前哭泣了。_  
  
“Jimmy，蜜糖，这不是你的问题。这牵涉更广，非常重要。”一瞬间她看起来几乎是怜惜的，然后又转身对着床上的行李箱，那已经半满了。他忍住了将它倒在地上的欲望。  
  
“什么更广？什么更重要？难道你不是那么爱我们吗？”他把行李箱推到一边，坐到她面前的床上。她皱起眉，走了几步又来到了箱子之前。  
  
“我当然非常爱你们，Jim。我只是⋯⋯我需要⋯⋯我从没有过一个生活，甜心，像这样生活对我并不好。”她将最后一件叠好的毛线衫放在箱子的一小叠码放整齐的衣物上而后转身找她的袜子。“我这个样子和你们呆在一起对谁都不好。现在是时候改变了。”  
  
他起身站在她与行李箱之间，拉扯着她T恤的边。他感到了慌张与不安，陷入恐惧的深渊。  
  
“但是为什么我们不能一同改变呢？为什么我们不能和你一起呢？难道我们沒能優秀到与你同行吗？”她皱眉，把他的脸捧在手上，检视他的表情。她看着他时脸上有一种表情，他在生命中总能见到它。他知道当她这样时，完全不是在看着他，她只是在看着他父亲的影子，他那臭名昭著的祖先被刻进他脸上每一点雀斑，每一个分子，还有他的蓝眼睛。  
  
“James⋯⋯有一天你会明白的。我必须过我自己的生活，所以你能过你自己的。你不知道你现在在要求什么，当你让我留下时。”她捧着他的脸停留了几秒，然后放开他，把他从面前推开。“总有一天你会知道。有一天你会回头看看现在，这一切都是有意义的。”她把他推向门口。“现在去帮我拿我的靴子，宝贝，妈咪要收拾东西了。”  
  
  
  
他用力把她的枕头甩下床，把脸埋在五小时前她的头呆着的地方。他能闻到她香波的味道，她护肤油的气味，她皮肤留下的淡淡香气，就在那里，她颈子的褶皱处。  
他双臂环紧它，深深地吸气。突然，他感到劳累，疲惫，每一个原子都感觉困倦。他想要哭泣，哭个几天，但是他已经那么做过了，然而这得到了什么呢？除了同情以外一无所有，而同情是他最不想要的。  
  
他双脚着地走开，在他意识到自己做了什么前拉开了衣柜门，然后爬进了她裙子底下黑暗清凉的空间。这里充满着她的气味，在黑暗中他闭拢双眼，沉醉在浮动于他视野中的灿烂星光里。  
  
他深深地，颤抖着吸气，保持着，然后判断自己所做的事。哭泣和恳求让他已无地自容。这他最后一次允许自己沉溺于这些孩童般的行为。现在是时候成长了，改变自己和他的生活。  
  
不再喜怒皆形于色。  
  
有更体面的作为。  
  
他更紧地抓着枕头，斜着身体靠着前，把头藏在母亲大衣的镶边里。  
  
在太空用不着大衣，他想，瞌睡地看着散布在他眼皮后头的群星。他十分疲劳，他的身体释放了最后的一点肾上腺素，他的心脏在温暖中缓慢跳动。  
  
_太空，最后的边疆⋯⋯不需要大衣，不需要母亲，也不需要哭泣，永远⋯⋯_  
  
  
  
一小时后Sam找到他时他仍在睡觉，在衣柜的底部缩成了一团。  
  
Sam站着，看着，关上了门，然后回到了楼下。

  
  
_2242 秋_  
  


上学第一天的黎明来得早且炎热，逐渐升起的太阳预示着正午的酷热。Jim在锲而不舍的闹钟声中醒来。他在一堆堆的纸团中挣扎着起身，打着让他下颌骨咔咔作响的哈欠。他挠了挠胸口，摇晃着爬下床，在床上抓下一块发硬的毛巾去到淋浴间，睡意浓浓，脚步沉重地走在木地板上。

洗完澡，他的衣服快传完了，正坐在床上穿他的第二只袜子。这时，他闻到到一阵香味从楼下飘来。这闻起来像⋯⋯吃的？是吗？那很奇怪，他想。Frank不做饭。

他确认好鞋带全部系紧，从床下把他的padd拉出来，然后来到了厨房。

在Winona走后的两周里，他们都表现的非常独立。他们有各自的对策，Sam总是不在家而Jim和Spock一起。Frank去工作然后回家看电视并喝点啤酒一直到11点的新闻结束后摇晃着身子上床。现在还是夏天，Frank没有兴趣继续假裝他們三人好像渴望互相陪伴的那不被接受之闹剧。

Jim对此无所谓。

下了楼，那煮东西的味道愈加强烈，仅剩的胃口被提起，他好奇地晃到厨房，小心地吸口气。Sam不知道哪儿去了，就和寻常一样，而不寻常的是Frank，他正站在炉子前，手里抓着餐刀和正在炉上加热的煎锅，在蒸汽升腾中翻动着平底锅里的食物。

Jim滑进椅子，在他偷偷溜进来的时候脚擦过那道横在地板上的旧划痕，发出的摩擦声使Frank转过身。

他拿起从面包机中跳出的微焦的面包片朝着Jim微笑。

“嘿，小子。考虑到我已经给你们上学第一天准备了早饭。”他又笑了，那表情只有一点点的勉强。他在尝试，Jim确定，然后点头致谢。Frank的脸色微微变暗。“你的哥哥还没有出现，但是管他呢，对我俩来说它更有意义，对吗，孩子？”他又咧嘴笑了，展示出他不平整的牙齿。

Jim乖巧地点点头，然后起身倒了一杯水。他更想要果汁，不过他在两天前检查了冰箱，最后一瓶橙汁已经使那瓶子膨胀到快要爆开，所以他将它扔了。不一会儿他就听到它的爆裂声，安全地被限制在垃圾桶的空间里，因为八月气温和金属容器再加上极速腐化的气体。

他又滑回他的椅子里，正好Frank端了一个盘子放在他面前，吹着没调子的口哨然后回到炉子边给他自己的那份装盘。

“吃光，孩子。没有什么能比老式火腿鸡蛋更好地开始一天了！”

Jim怀疑地打量着盘子。

他记得上一次在储藏室里看见这个猪肉罐头已经是很久以前了，但是这种东西是可以永远不坏的，不是吗？他不确定。他用叉子叉起它，而后他发觉Frank正在看着他，等着他咬第一口，并露出他真心想要Jim喜欢一次他所做的东西的表情。

这是关于做你要做的事，当其他人关注你时。

他把叉子戳进黏糊糊的派里然后把它放进嘴巴，快速地咀嚼，然后吞咽。呕吐反射一秒后击中了他，但他强压了下去，微笑着，和呕吐反应后的眼泪一起。

“这很好，Frank，谢谢！”

Frank笑了，为他自己尽全力做对的事情而高兴。

内脏的翻搅集中了他，他推离桌子把盘子放进水池，但他坚持到刷完牙跑下楼梯登上巴士。

他知道，就在那一刻，注定般的痉挛地从嗓子后面袭来，他要吐了。他只有大约15秒的时间找一个合适的地方。

这时间足够他跑到楼上卫生间，蹲伏在马桶上。他对Frank已经离开去工作而心存感激。他对着水池无助地干呕，由于早餐的味道回冲到嘴里而一阵又一阵地作呕。咳嗽及呕吐物落进了瓷盆的下水道。

一段时间后，呕吐结束了，至少是暂时结束了。他仍感到内脏的扭曲和翻搅，头脑因那些液滴和耳鸣而一片模糊。他蹒跚地走到水槽边，冲洗嘴巴，然后在浴缸前坐了下来。

不管怎么样，在什么容器边上呆着以防下一次呕吐看起来是个好主意。

  
  
  


他不知道在听见卫生间门不可避免的敲击声之前已经过了多少小时——在这段，管他多长的时间里，他吐了然后睡着然后再吐了好几次。在那声音吓到他时，他的脑海中正浮起应该回到房间的想法，否则Frank会知道有事发生。  
敲门声再次传来，他回应以呻吟，暗示打开门。Spock担忧地在门边凝视着。他在这个夏天变得更高了，Jim无意中发觉。他的头已经和门栓齐平了，当他俯视着Jim时，肩膀比他们在门廊上做的框子要宽。  
“Jim？你不舒服吗？”  
Jim再次呻吟，手撑地要站起来，然后呕吐感在他移动时重申了自己的存在感  
Spock已经来到他身边，跪坐在Jim身旁的橘色防滑垫上。他温暖的手指按在Jim的脖子上，检查他的脉搏和体温。

“你是否生病了？”

他的眼睛在昏暗的房间里显现出黑色，Jim只能小心地点头，当Spock的手指谨慎地在他腹部跃动，拨开他的衬衫检查他的胃壁时，他因痛苦而呻吟。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇。

“是食物。Frank做的。有些可能⋯⋯”

Spock的推压挺有趣，他非常高兴他在又一次朝浴缸里吐之前能坐起来靠在浴缸边，只吐出了一些苦涩黄胆汁。他的腹肌正抗议着多次的滥用。

Spock眼睛一瞬不瞬地等待着，直到他的喉咙不再发出可怕的干咳声，他的脊椎也从必要的前屈放松下来。而后他伸手开始摩擦他脖子后面紧缩的肌肉。

“Jim⋯⋯”他听起来有些犹豫，Jim漫不经心地想如果他有更多精力，他会想知道为什么。

“Jim⋯⋯如果你喜欢，我能缓解某些症状。”他停了下来，他的手指慢慢趋向停顿，然后又开始抚摸。“我必须要与你融合。”

这是Jim一整天里听到的最好的想法。他以他敢做到的最大幅度点头，把脸转向Spock并危险地向前倾斜，想要让那些纤细的手指尽快地触碰到他的脸。

他可以发誓Spock的左边嘴角突然向下弯曲，而后他就在那儿，在Jim的脑海中划过就像电流在水中通过，纬线穿过经线，闪电通过云层，碎片和闪光还有他冰凉的精神手指滑进每一条痛苦的缝隙，知道Jim感到有些东西可能要再次恢复正常。

Spock撤走他的手指，而Jim的脸跟随着它们几秒钟时间直到他了解到，然后立刻停止。他朝着Spock眨眼，那人正咬着嘴唇看向别处。

“谢谢。我感到⋯⋯好多了。”他的手挠着自己的头发，由于嘴里的味道而拉长了脸。“我想我得冲个澡了。”

Spock点点头站起来，放下手帮助Jim从地板上站起。

“不要花太长时间，我消除了那些症状，但是你的身体依然虚弱而且脱水。”

Jim点点头，在Spock离开这小小的房间后，从门后的柜子里取出一条毛巾并脱下他的衬衫。

  
  
  


Spock是对的，他感觉好多了，但是他的身体虚弱，而且感到晕乎乎的，与那些他长久置身于太阳底下而带来的眩晕感不同。他擦干身子，一点儿也不惊讶地发现Spock已经将一叠干净的衣服放在柜台上。他穿得很慢，花了些时间倚靠在水槽边并刷了两次牙。然后走向他的房间，有些轻微地摇晃但成功避开门框。Spock正坐在他的床上等他，Jim感觉解脫了，噗地倒落在他身边，一边叹气一边放松他的肌肉。

“这儿。喝掉。”

Spock递给他一杯水，Jim在简短的命令下喝完，然后起身离开床铺把空水杯放在床头柜上并沉回床里。

“Jim。”

Spock的声音在隐约的热度中压抑着。一定已经到下午很晚的时候了，Jim想。

天气简直热炸了，但是阳光已经不再透过百叶窗照射进来。他感到自己开始滑进瞌睡的空间，那处在清醒和真的睡着之间的空间在这温度下离他如此地近。

“为什么你不告诉我你的母亲已经离开？”

他的胃又开始疼了，他翻身把脸埋进枕头。他真的，真的不想谈论这个。他朝着枕头叹气，他能听到Spock在等待，他聪慧的脑袋像一个众人喜愛的机器裝置，像一个完美又细腻的发条。

“我⋯⋯不知道？我是说⋯⋯”他更深地埋着脸，“我只是⋯⋯”他考虑了一分钟。“这就像⋯⋯Spock，你的妈妈那么厉害，而我的妈妈⋯⋯好吧，她只是⋯⋯”他让自己平静下来，直直地安静地躺在床上。“我做错了一些事情，Spock，而她现在离开了。她在很长一段时间里都不会回来。而⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯不知道该说什么？”他咬着嘴唇掩饰着挤压着他嗓子的抽泣。他不会哭。不会在Spock的面前，不会在任何人的面前。

不在任何事情上表现得和他母亲离去时一样幼稚。

他感到了床垫的移动，他转过头，睁开眼睛。

Spock的脸离他只有一英寸远，他的眼睛里有着带着愧疚的惊讶神情，他的手在半空中盘旋。他吸气，完成了一个手势，将Jim一缕凌乱的砂子色泽的头发从前额理好。他的手略过Jim太阳穴上的融合点，Jim能感觉到在他的神经元里，点亮了一个细小的电火花。

Jim咬着他的脸颊，突然超感应到了他们之间微小的空间，感知到Spock闪着暗光的咖啡色的眼睛确切的形状，还有他开裂的嘴唇表面的纹路，他呼吸时舌头迟疑着滑出湿润它的方式。

这不是一个决定，仅是个行动，Jim将嘴唇压向Spock的，感受到那陌生的坚定的柔软嘴唇抵着他，不同于Chrissy的嘴唇，这更为温暖而平滑，并带着独特的味道。他压得更近，打开他的嘴来品尝他朋友那奇特的温暖的的香味，把他的鼻子撞到一边。Spock吸了口气，发出细微的惊讶地喘息，但是他没有抽离，他轻轻移动脑袋来适应Jim不断探索的双唇，它正压在他的嘴角，小心翼翼地贴着他的同伴。Jim沿着Spock肿胀的下唇舔舐，用他的舌头追踪着那些裂痕，他的手滑进Spock的手中，抚摸着Spock的指节和拇指并向前蠕动直到他们的嘴、手和臀部都挤在一起。

楼下的门砰地关上，同时他们突然分开了。Jim躺了下来，而Spock直挺挺地坐在床沿，留下Jim盯着他笔直的脊柱，此时他们听到了几个大人在楼下争吵的声音。一个男人和一个女人的声音，而在一瞬间，Jim兴奋地以为他的母亲提早回来了，而后他认出了Amanda的在愤怒中拔高的音调，他的心再一次坠落。

“Spock说Jimmy食物中毒了。食物中毒，Frank。你做了什么？”

“我做了什么？我试着做早饭，就想一个普通家长做的。”

Amanda的声音在音调和响度两方面都提高了。

“你做了什么？”她停顿了几秒。“你懂怎么做饭，对吗？”

“我当然知道怎么做饭，你以为我是弱智吗？”Frank听起来被冒犯而且在辩解，這两项的結合可不是好事，Jim从经验中知道。

“我不认为你是个弱智，Frank。”Amanda从愤怒回到了镇静。“我认为你被留下来和两个不知道怎么相处的孩子一起，而我想知道你做了什么让其中一个病到了花了一天的时间呕吐。”

“我做了什么？我做了什么”Frank现在在大叫，Jim能看到Spock的双手在床单里握紧。“那你做了什么，你这多管闲事的婊子？我他妈的开心地过了一年的婚后生活，但那一年你卻却该死地多管闲事，给了Winona‘更好的自己’的想法。”他的声音带着傻笑，“还有‘拥有她的生活’，而他做了什么？她振作了然后他妈的离开了，这都是因为你不知分寸。”

“Frank。”Amanda的声音那么冰冷，使得Jim不由自主地颤抖起来。“你现在很难看。我认为你在冷静下来之前最好离开。”

“你该死的肯定我会。等我回来的时候你最好不要他妈的还在我的房子里。你把你该死的怪胎兒子带走。”拳头捶打在桌子上的声音传来，“然后滚出我的房子。”

门再次砰地关上，Jim能听到Spock缓缓呼气的声音，他松开放在床上紧握的手指，那些织物像被熨烫过一样褶皱不堪。

楼道里传来脚步声，而后Amanda坐在他的旁边，手贴在前额。

“Spock帮你缓解了症状？”

Jim静静地点头，身体依然紧绷地靠着床垫。

“我很抱歉让你听到这些，宝贝。”她把头转向一边。“你也是，Spock。这对我们两方面都是不适当的行为，我很抱歉。”她重重地叹息，抚摸着Jim的前额并把空玻璃杯换成她从楼下带上来的满的水杯。

“Jim。他所说的。关于你的母亲”她又一次叹气。“我想这是真的，在某一方面。我确实鼓励了她。我认为她需要为自己做些什么，但是我曾以为⋯⋯一个爱好，或者一些课程，或者⋯⋯”她握着Jim的下巴，用力抱着他的头使他能看着她的眼睛。

“Jim。请相信我，我从未想过她会离开。”

她的表情很痛苦，Jim必须看向别处，因为她的嘴唇在颤抖。他已经哭完了，即使Amanda是悲伤的，但已经太迟了。她已经走了，而他不再会为此哭泣了。

她最后把手伸进他的发间，然后保持着。

“我要去趟商店，甜心。买一些吃的。”他皱着眉看他。“多喝些水，好吗？还有如果你又不舒服的话联络我，听到了吗？”

他点头。

“好孩子。”

她俯身，在一片香气和发丝形成的漩涡间亲吻了他的脸颊，然后走向门口。Spock起身并开始跟着他，但是Jim伸出手，在他甚至不知道原因之前抓住他的袖子。

Spock的眼睛透出惊讶，但是他回去了，用探询的眼光审视着Jim的脸。他看到了什么，Jim不知道，但是他躺倒在床上，推着Jim的肩膀直到他翻过身。Jim顺从地过靠过去，然后Spock在他身后蜷起身，下巴贴着后背，膝盖贴着膝盖，一只手臂靠在他胸前把他拉近。

这有些太暖和了，但是Jim不会介意。而是在这两周里第一次，让自己放松只是呼吸。

  
  
  
_2243 初春_  
  
  
  


现在外面很冷，Jim紧紧裹着着他的外套，他的呼吸在夜空下形成一朵小小的云，由水雾形成的气流缓缓流动然后消失不见。

他坐在门廊的秋千上，脚趾推着门廊的栏杆荡高，听着链条在冰冷空气中嘎嘎作响，望着泛着紫色的地平线上空昭示着自己存在的闪耀群星。

屋里传来Sam和Frank最新一次的争吵的回声，Jim将双臂更紧地抱住自己瘦弱的骨架。

他很冷，他知道这至少部分是由于他掉了一些体重——现在除了皮肤和衣物外他与夜空之间沒隔著多少层，但是他没有颤抖。他喜欢这份寒冷；很干净，平静，以一种纯粹的方式吸引着他，冻结所有恶心的缺陷，把冻得僵硬而干净的他留在深深的暮光里。

外太空一定就像这一样，他想，只会比这更加的，寒冷、黑暗、干净、安全。

门大声地关上，嘎吱声在安静的院子里回荡，Sam气冲冲地走到门廊上，穿着靴子的脚跺在木板上。他面红耳赤，水汽随着他充满怒意的呼吸喷出鼻孔。Jim能看到有只眼睛开始肿了，脸颊上有块月牙形的伤痕。他转回脸面向庭院等待着。

Sam的呼吸终于开始平静，他坐在台阶上，呼吸比之前慢了很多。他把脸埋进手中，摩擦着自己的头皮。钝圆的手指愤怒地多次抓着他的头发。

“离开。”

Sam抬起头，“嗯？”

“就这么做。离开。”Jim耸耸肩。“我知道你想的。”

一连串的表情从Sam脸上划过，其中拒绝尤为明显。

“别装了，Sam。我知道你藏在楼板里的那些钱，我知道那些藏在谷仓里的吃的。”Jim能听到寒冷空气中他自己平静苍白的声音。“就这么做吧。走。”

Sam难以置信地对着他眨眼。“但是……”

“什么？”Jim笑了几声，声音冷淡脆弱。“你觉得妈妈会下来然后因为你的离开而打你屁股？”他踢了脚栏杆。“见鬼的，当她发现的时候，你就走远了。”

Sam看着他，思索着。点了下头。

“是的，你是对的。我可以。”他停顿了一下。“但是，Jim……你怎么办？”

Jim哼着鼻子，把他腹中的纠结推开。

“你是谁，我穿着闪光的盔甲的骑士？”他哼着气，向外看向庭院。“继续。我不需要你。离开这里，去做你想做的任何事。过生活。”

  
  
  


他站起来，秋千因失去他轻微的体重而在他身后倾斜摇晃。当他走进屋，拉上身后的门时，他能感到Sam的眼睛正望着他。

当他在早晨被padd上闪动的消息提示唤醒时，他并没有真正的惊讶。那持续的光无望地不停闪动。

小Jim——已经走了。如果你需要知道我在哪儿，去找Bones——我给他留了信。不要告诉妈妈免得麻烦。——S

他读了这条信息两次，然后删了它。放下他的padd穿上鞋，然后走入冰冷的晨光里。

  
  
  
_2243 暮春_  
  


这些天正是人们在古老的诗歌中所描述的三月如同狮子般的天气，Jim想到，除了这实际上已经是四月底了。水仙的香气已经消退，马上将取而代之的是即将飘散在微风中忍冬的香味。户外已经很温暖了，但风儿依旧活跃，前一秒飘在天上的云团是一艘艘船，一陣強風吹來就成了巨大蓬松又软绵绵的棉花糖，划过地平线。

这些云的形状瞬息万变，由雾气组成的精巧拼接画在一秒中转变成奔腾的马匹然后是拉开弓的弓箭手再然后变成了开火的大炮，一会儿又变成了一些新的东西，不同的东西，又再一次改变的东西。变化无常，Jim想到，就像其他所有一切。

一片阴影横在他与洒满阳光的天空之间，他眨了眨眼，向上盯着Jim躺着的草地与Spock之间的空间。他不由自主地笑了，Spock面无表情地表达着不满和无奈的情绪足够让他的胸膛热起来，即使Spock的表情是他不完全肯定Jim在做什么，但是肯定不是什么合宜的事。

“嘿，Spock。”他抬起手遮着他的眼睛，“嘿，在这儿坐下，你挡着我看风景了。”

Spock抬起他的脸看向天空，扫视着天空上任何值得注意的东西。他低下眼睛，看向Jim，他的神情是迷惑的。

“你在看什么风景？”

Jim咧着嘴笑着。“那些海盗，傻瓜。”他又看了看。“也许他们变成了忍者，看！”他指着碧空中东北象限的一小串云朵。他能看到Spock发现了它，他在Spock在他身旁的草地上坐下时他笑了起来，将腿像蚱蜢一般折起戳在他瘦小的身体两侧。他取出一小盘吃的，迅速对Jim弯起一抹轻笑以表达他对Jim观赏云朵这项无逻辑活动的完全轻蔑。

“你错过了甜点。”

Jim拿过盘子，高兴地看到那片点心。樱桃味的，它看起来。他的最爱。

“谢耶，石波卡。”他的嘴里已经塞入了一叉子的吃的，同时尝试尽量准确地发音，但是那很困难；仍然有些碎屑掉落了，Spock无声地从他裤腿上擦去它们。

“你在看什么？”他咀嚼了几下吞咽下去，看着他朋友的同时又切下了一块点心塞进 自己嘴里。Spock对着他挑起眉毛，Jim对着天空打手势，伸出手指指着些云。

他躺回到草地上，望着Spock专注地看向天空。

“我看到由水汽组成的物质跟随受极多变量影响的风力飘移，主要的变量有地表气温、大气压力和正在逼近的负压体系。”回看向Jim的深色双瞳闪着光。

Jim将一块点心从叉子上吸进嘴里，转了转眼珠。

“嗄克。快点，你汗导了什么？”

Spock集中精神，他的眉毛轻轻篡起。

“我看到一个男孩和快到他耳朵里的樱桃派馅。”

Jim有些生气，把最后一块馅饼塞进嘴里，用肩膀推了一把Spock。

“哦，快点，死波克”他吞咽下去，用衣袖抹了把脸。

“你就不能稍微有一丁点的乐趣吗？”

Spock叹了口气，脸朝向天空，用学术研究般严肃的态度研究着移动的云彩形状。

“我看见……某种很大的鸟。”他抬起手指指着，他的脸藏进阴影中，在他一侧的草坪上投射出清晰的轮廓。

“看，就在那边是下沉的左翼，而右翼……”他叹了口气，“它消失了。”

Jim滚到Spock一旁，推了一把近在他肘边的Spock支着地面的胳膊。“嘿，过来这儿。和我一起看云。你不能像那样观察，那会让你的脖子抽筋的。”他又推了一把Spock的胳膊。Spock困惑地皱起眉，抬起他的手臂，坐起身环绕在自己的膝盖。

“不。”

“Spock？”Jim感到困惑，Spock的身体从他的肩膀上移开，留下了一片冰冷。他是不是做错什么了？他搜寻着手上的碎屑，仔细地把它们都扫了下来。

“Jim……”Spock叹了口气，看向远处，在他的膝盖之间含糊地说了什么。

“额？”他撑起身体靠向Spock的肩膀，将下巴放在Spock的手臂上。“你说什么？”

烦恼在Spock的眼中一闪而过，这是Jim料想不到的)，让他猛地吸了口气收回身体。他感到胃低部瞬间开了一条沟。发生了什么？他做错了什么？

Spock的表情转变为一种痛苦的自责，但是他却没有如往常般伸手触碰Jim。

“Spock？”Jim听到他的声音嘶哑地呼唤着名字，然后咳了一声来清除突然出现在他喉咙里的肿块。“Spock？发生了什么？”

“Jim……”Spock快速地扫了他一眼，然后又移开视线。“我们年纪太大不能这么做。”

“年纪太大不能做什么？”Jim只感到更加困惑。“年纪太大不能看云了？谁管呢？”

“不。”Spock摇摇头，在他们之间的空间里打着手势，对着Jim已经伸向他的手。“这个。”

“这个？”Jim无语地重复。他知道他的声音像坏掉的录音带，但他知道不明白Spock试图告诉他的任何东西。

“这个。这个……”Spock移开视线。“Jim……我是个瓦肯。”

Jim点点头。“嗯——额……”终于他有了他能同意的事情。

“瓦肯不……”他再次看着Jim，有些无法名状的东西掠过他的面孔。

“瓦肯不相互触碰。只有家人会触摸，而且只在私人场合。”Spock的眼睛几乎是背上的，Jim任务，但是他依然不明白Spock想表达的东西。

“但是……Spock”他对着后院打着手势，“这是私人场合，此外，你是这里唯一的瓦肯。”

“除了你的父亲，而他不会管。”他眯着眼睛开始处理剩余的部分。“并且我们是家人。不是吗？”他又一次伸出手，等待偷偷靠近的机会，但是Spock挪出了他能够够到的范围。

“Jim……”他的声音是温和的，但是语气却坚定。“我们不再是小孩子了。你不能再像这样挂在我身上到处跑。这是……”他拒绝对上Jim的凝视。“这不合宜。”

Jim突然想到了他曾见到Sarak和Amanda之间分享的片刻的手指摩擦，这是他们在任何人的场合仅有的触碰。这些记忆进入脑海后，他突然感觉到他的脸颊唰地红了。他收回自己的手臂，发现Spock已经知道他现在明白了。

好吧。好的。这很好。他没有那样想过Spock，不是吗？是的，他没有。确实没有。而Spock确实也不曾那样想过他，他肯定。不是吗？

不，他才不会。

“Jim……这只是……我马上就要去瓦肯了，度过这个夏天，并且……”Spock再次看着他，但是Jim的脸颊依旧高热，而且他不能对着那双清澈的眼睛看。“……并且我需要习惯不再触碰任何人……”他的声音慢慢降低，而Jim敢说他知道这是个蹩脚的借口。

他突然不再理会。他只想出去。他站起来，收拾他的盘子。

“Jim……”

“不要担心，Spock。我不会再碰你……”Jim转过身睨视着“……不再合宜。”他转回去，走向屋子。“回头见。”

Spock脸上惊慌的神色灼烧着他的内心，但他没有理会。他能想到的所有是Spock，再次，离开之前还有多久的时光，而他想要的所有，只是一次，成为最先离开的人。

  
  
[ _我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTKCFh8qcik)

_我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_我不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_为所有事制定两个计划_  
_与你一起做所有的事_  
_而现在我们的一切成为过去_  
_我只是不知道该怎么办_

 _我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_我不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_电影只会让我悲伤_  
_派对同样让我难受_  
_因为你没有在我身旁_

_我只是不知道怎么办_

_像夏天的玫瑰_  
_需要阳光和雨露_  
_我需要你甜蜜的爱_  
_来击退爱意_

 _好吧，我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_我不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_为所有事制定两个计划_  
_与你一起做所有的事_  
_而现在我们的一切成为过去_  
_我只是不知道该怎么办_

 _像夏天的玫瑰_  
_需要阳光和雨露_  
_我需要你甜蜜的爱_  
_来击退爱意_

 _我只是不知道该拿自己怎么办_  
_不知道拿自己怎么办_  
_不知道拿自己怎么办_  
_我不知道该拿自己怎么办_


	7. 我正慢慢变成你

_2243年秋_

_  
_ 气动播种机的声音在棚子里尤为响亮，Spock掩着耳朵抵抗着持续的噪声。Jim再次伸出他的舌头，在他集中精力时用嘴角含住，完全地专注于手上的任务。那块金属弯曲了，发出尖啸，然后一个螺杆被那台机器无情地挤着穿过了电镀层。

突然有一声咒骂，紧接着，夹好的油盘掉落而产生的碰撞弄出了巨大的撞击声，油盘掉在地上，将高度精制的工程润滑油撒了一地和他一身。

Spock能感觉到他脸上的表情变换；首先是震惊，然后恐惧，接着是无奈。Jim直接转换成了欢喜，倒在地上打着滚狂笑。

他停顿了一秒钟来呼吸，眼睛盯着Spock，然后又移开。

“哦……天……Spock……”

Spock的眉毛抽动着，他感受到他的烦恼又来了。这就如曾经一样。

Jim会犯一些错，然后让Spock为那所造成的结果感到挫败。他压下那些恼怒的情绪，抬起衣袖擦了把脸。

“如果你能看到自己……”Jim稍微冷静下来，即使他的呼吸依然因大笑而带着喘。“这只是……你的……你的眉毛……”他又被笑声淹没了。

Spock恼怒地皱眉，再次用衣袖擦了把脸。”

“好点了？”

Jim抬头看了眼，眼泪从他通红的脸颊滑落。

“好的……差不多了。”他小心地微笑着，他的脸开始表达出他了解了Spock被搅黑的心情。“只是……在你的眉毛……”他打着手势，Spock又擦了一把，但是Jim脸上的表情没有变化。“这里，让我来……”

Jim站起身走了过来，舔了一口他的拇指，在Spock眨眼之前，擦过Spock的眉毛。

他的耳朵里充满了轰鸣声，心脏因为突然疯狂涌入的画面而狂跳；Jim舔过的手指移动到Spock的耳朵上，Spock握着Jim的手放进他的口中品尝着，而Jim的手下滑触摸着他裸露部分的身体，用他的舌在Spock口中舔舐。

Spock颤抖着向后退了一步，艰难地用嘴巴呼气。

“我……需要一些时间。”他拼命地对着门口打手势。“马上回来。”

Jim的脸皱起来，但Spock已经走了，以最快的速度跑到了谷仓门口，然后打开门冲进了黑暗里。

他靠在谷仓的墙上，迫使他的意识平静并集中，缓和他过速的脉搏，调整他的循环系统和血液流量。他用鼻子吸气再呼出，舒解忽然窜起的恐惧和焦虑，让冰凉的秋夜冷却他过热的躯体。

他的父亲曾提醒过他类似的情形。他的父母曾做出让他不与他人联结的决定，Spock依然为此感到感激与赞同。但是这有它的副作用。联结，Spock曾被如此告知过，帮助处于青少年时期的心智稳定，如果允许它“登记进入”，与一个同龄人，一个合适的人，一个伙伴。当面对生理与心理的迅速变化时，它会帮助稳定，使得被连接的个体相比未曾连接的两方更能安然度过青春期。

他曾被警告过。

那些突如其来的似乎毫无理由的愤怒，或是嫉妒，或是热爱。或是渴望。

这是符合逻辑的，Jim能够引起这些情绪，他知道这一点。他与了解Jim的时间比任何人比他的父母还长。Jim和他一同度过了很长时间，不论现在还是他们多年的性格形成时期。他和Jim是好朋友。他们分享空间、思想、语言还有时间。

这符合逻辑。

这不会，他感到，减轻他的不安。

他身边的门打开又关上，他的朋友走了出来。他身上溅到的油渍已被清洁，手中拿着一块干净的抹布。

“给。”他停在距离Spock一英尺的地方，伸直手臂将布块递给他。“我很抱歉，我忘了你不想被碰到。”

Spock能听到那声音里被拒绝的记忆，他默默叹气。他做了那么糟糕的事，而Jim还没有完全地原谅他。这是应该的，他觉得。

“不。”他拿起抹布有条理地在脸上擦了擦，确信擦到了每一个角落。“不是那样。”

Jim若有所思地动了动，昏暗的光线凸显出他脸颊的苍白。

“你……想告诉我是怎么哪样吗？”

Spock僵硬了，他的头脑一片混乱。甚至在这片黑暗中，没有身体接触，他也能感言到Jim的存在。他身体的每一个原子似乎都与在他身边的人相协调，形成了某种分子级水平的连接。

“Jim……”

“如果你不说也不要紧。我明白。”他声音里的顺从让他下了决定，Spock的将手臂环绕着膝盖，抓住自己的手腕清了清嗓子。

“Jim……你知道我没有联结。”

黑暗中的动作应该是点头。

“大部分的瓦肯人会在7、8岁左右与人联结。”他吞咽了一口。“不是全部。但是大部分。因为……一些缘故。”

Jim再次点头。

“我们的人民的情感非常深厚。任何一个瓦肯都会那么告诉你。逻辑准许我们控制自己行动，但我们依旧有感情。”

“Spock……”Jim使用声调来表达翻动眼球的行为从来都使人印象深刻。“我知道瓦肯历史。你们这些人有疯狂的激情，后来有了Surak然后你们全部都变得遵从逻辑，之类等等等等。”他做了个不以为然的手势。“回到那上面去。”

“一个原因是为了减少青春期的躁动。”Spock必须迫使自己继续。他对昏暗的光线感到感激，它意味着他不必须看着Jim的眼睛。

“一个被联结的心智是更为稳定的。它又可以专注于自身的伙伴，可以平衡自己、可以……”他的声音低了下去。这是一个很难表达的概念。

“给予一个切实的监督？”

“……是的，可以这么说。不论如何，像我们这样没有被联结的……我们经历着一些接近于Surak前时期的先祖们要处理的事。”他低下头。“时而出现的纯粹感情。非理性。”

“Oh……”Jim的声音听来已经完全理解了。“所以，你正在经历一种不合理的沮丧？”

“……是的。”沮丧确实是个合适的词，Spock想。不需要证明。

“我对那些糟糕的行为表示歉意。”“没关系，伙计。”Jim拧了拧他的耳朵尖，Spock几乎要窒息了。“完全没关系。”

  
  
2243 冬

  
  
“Spock？”

“在，妈妈？”

“你能过来一会儿吗？”

Spock合上他的书本，小心地给书页做上标记放到桌子边上然后来到了厨房。

他的母亲坐在厨房的大台子上，完全地被种子、泥土还有各式各样的园艺石块包围了。Spock看到这样的景象立刻挑起了眉毛。

“粮食不够了？”

Amanda给了他一记眼刀。

“你笑了，孩子。但是我们都知道你搞定那些盐渍秋葵的。不要取笑这双喂养着你的手。”她从眼镜的上方充满嘲弄地看着他，而他温顺地拉出一张椅子。

“没有，母亲。我不会的，母亲。我该怎么帮忙，母亲？”

她伸过手拍打他的手臂，把笑容咽了下去。

“聪明蛋。”

当她将手指压住方形土块的中心时，她的表情又变得专注了，土块的中间被压出一个凹坑。泥巴钻进她左手的指甲缝里形成半月形，这是在桌子尽头的托盘上码成一排的已经播好种子的土块造成的直接后果。

“Spock，我想跟你说说Jimmy。”

Spock交叉双臂。她选了三颗种子，小心地将它们放进凹坑，轻轻地压了几下然后将土块和其他的一起放在她右侧的盘子里。

“我担心他。”

“你和其他所有人都是，母亲。”

“哦，我知道。”她拿起另一个土块放在面前，在一堆种子袋里快速翻找，然后拉出一袋有着可爱的成熟的红番茄标志的种子打开它。“但是我担心他与我们之间的关系。”她皱起眉，把种子倒在面前的桌上。

“您是什么意思？”

“不是他与你的关系。”她抬起头看着他的眼睛，“我知道你们俩非常亲近。这很好。”她又低下头，而他感到血液冲上脸颊。亲近。是的。他的母亲知道的比表面上要多，记住这个对他有好处。

“只是……”她叹了口气，用指甲玩弄着那些种子，将它们分成几堆然后在推到一起。“他太黏着我们了，Spock。他总是到这里来。他与我们共同进餐，一起睡觉，偶尔共度周末……”她的声音低了下去。“你知道我爱这个孩子到骨子里，Spock，但是这是不健康的。我担心他与我们太接近。他有一个家庭，即使他们是一伙失败者，至少我这么认为。”她极度生气，而Spock突然想起了一句古老的俗语‘如果目光可以杀人’。

“前几天他突然叫我‘妈妈’，Spock。”她的声音停住了，而Spock感到他的呼吸被冻结在了喉间。“我不知道谁更惊恐，是他还是我。如果她死了，或者真的抛弃了他，或者如果他是个养子，或者其他，其他任何的……”

她抬头看着他，期望他能懂。

“但他不是。”他的声音平稳。

“是的。他不是。”

突然她开始移动，把种子刮进信封里，土块放到盘子上。

“而且Spock，我们不会总是在这儿。我们每个夏天都要到瓦肯去。有时会更频繁。你比他年龄大，有一天你会毕业离开学校，那之后会发生什么呢？”她看着他，而他感到被逮到了。她眼中的焦虑是如此痛苦，而他知道这痛苦也同样回荡在自己的眼中。

“无论如何。”她把尘土扫下桌子聚在自己手心，将它们丢尽水池边的肥料桶里。“你的父亲和我今晚必须前去赴宴，那些安多利的事。”她心不在焉地摆摆手，关上了壁橱门。

他点点头。

“我们会晚些回来——自己吃，行吗？”

“好的，母亲。”

她对着他微笑，揉弄他的头发，然后转身擦过他站着的地方登上楼梯，她的脚步声在近乎空旷的屋子里回响。

  
  
_2244 春_

  
  
“嘿，Spock？”

Spock视线从里拉琴的指板上移开抬头看他。

“是的？”

“那件事你会再做吗？”

Spock又拨了几根弦，F音弦微微有些走掉。他需要立即给它重新定位，不要拖延。

“‘那件事’？”  
“你懂得……”

Jim茫然地在Spock面前摇晃着手指然后随意地摆在他的脸上。他的作业被遗忘在了面前的床上，笔落在了被子堆里。

Spock又低下头看着指板，写下注释并轻轻皱眉。或许拉着F弦的钩子需要重新定位。确实地球上的湿气会导致此项问题；你该怎样让木制乐器的音调在不断变化的大气压强下保持不变呢？

“那件事。当我经受恐惧袭击时你做的那个？就是那个。”

“不。”

他们陷入短暂的沉默。Spock没有抬头。Jim没有立即回以哀嚎是他成熟的一个标志。

“为什么？”

“因为。”

Spock不惜要看着他也知道Jim正在翻白眼。他对自己笑笑。

“这不合时宜。”

“为什么？”

“Jim……”

他感到沮丧，他知道这是毫无缘由的。他呼出一口气，让他的手回到琴弦。

“Jim，在瓦肯文化中融合只能用于非常特定的目的。这是……私人的。不能轻率地进行。”

他拉了根弦，然后另一根。

“它用来干什么？”

他抬起头。Jim的脸正处在‘我很好奇’模式，他的手支着下巴睁大了眼睛看着。

Spock随意地拨动琴弦，逐次滑动手指确定音高。

“好吧……”他停顿。融合的礼仪是难以解释的。它的大部分都是精神感应种族的本能。他感到一些挫败。

“好吧，瓦肯是接触感应种族。”

“对啊。”

“因此，当我们接触某人，我们能感觉到他们的想法。不一定准确，但是我们能得到要点。这因人而异。”

“对的。”

“融合式更为……特定，而且更……亲密。”他皱起眉，看着面前做标记的纸。“它不能随意地进行。”

Jim的前额皱起。“所以，它就像一种特殊情况？”

“在某种意义上，我认为。一个人可以和他的家人融合，来传递爱和安慰或者恋慕。父母与孩子融合，父母之间融合。甚至兄弟姐妹，特别是他们小时候。”他考虑了一下。“它可以用于当没有其他方式时传递信息。如果某人受伤了，无法交流。或者用于做证，如果详情非常重要。”

Jim专注地看着他。

“或者，就像我做的，帮助处于痛苦的人。我……”他清了清喉咙。“我做的是错误的。没有人应该强制进行融合。但是我不能想到任何其他方法来及时让你平静。我为你的安康而担心。”他移开视线，手指在琴弦上划出毫无调子的声音。“我为此道歉。”

Jim只是笑着。“没关系，Spock。它很好，我很感激。”他翻身侧躺，伸出一个手臂。“你能再做一次吗？拜托？”

Spock紧了紧琴弦，随意地弹奏了乐曲的前几小节。或许这不是个那么糟糕的主意。它可能很简单。它对Jim有好处，而且如果他想加入星际舰队，他最好能拥有一些精神感应的经验。

“你在弹什么？”

“Nyota建议我学的一首乐曲。”

“是那个……Nyota真的让你去学天国的阶梯？”

“她说这是部经典。”Spock耸肩。

Jim开始大笑。“好吧。对Nyota来说。从来不知道她还是Zeppelin的粉丝。现在跳过这个。”

Spock将他的里拉琴摆到一边，小心地让它站在底座上，然后折好那张乐谱。他起身，走到窗边，然后坐在Jim的边上。Jim正平躺着，脚后跟击打着床头。

“好的，Jim。”Spock抬起手，把手指放在Jim融合点上方一英寸的距离。他已经可以感觉到他的之间与Jim脸上的敏感点之间强烈的电流。Jim的眼睛蓝得难以置信。

“它就像这样……”  
  
  
  
_2244 夏_

  
  
Jim会睡在谷仓后面，他知道。多半的夏夜他都是在那儿度过的。他楼上的房间热得难以忍受，即使这才五月，他们记下的温度已经突破了多年来的当月记录。

雷声又一次炸裂开来，这一次更加接近了，Spock瑟缩了一下因为那声音打在他敏感的耳膜上，刺进了他的内耳膜。马上就要下雨了，洪水会伴随着缓慢形成的草原风暴席卷而来。  
  
他站立起来，将轻便的夏季毛毯裹在肩头。另一道闪点将他的房间瞬间漆成了全然的白色，当黑暗重新掌权，写字台、桌子、床的形状烙印在了他的视网膜上。  
  
一-一千 二-一千 三-一千 四-一千。  
  
Spock捂住他的耳朵抵御着在草原上滚落的隆隆声，在老式农舍的木头边打转的声音。  
  
仍然还有4公里远。他还有时间。  
他在黑暗中下了楼，他光裸的脚无声地踩在被因潮湿的天气而变得黏腻阴湿的木质地板上。厨房地板上的吸油毡踩起来冰冷而潮湿，他的每一步都留下了一个潮湿的印迹。他穿过房间，脚趾挤进一双放在后门的鞋子然后像鬼魅一般溜进了沉重的黑夜。  
  
他穿过他与Kirk的房屋之间半英里的田地时什么都没有发生，所有的夜间生物都已掩藏起来，从下降的气压和过早降临的黑暗中比两足动物更早地意识了暴风的来临。玉米杆颤抖着呆在它们的队伍中，那么多沉默的士兵正排好行军队伍等待着被爆炸的雷电打倒。Spock能感受到手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩，由于那再次变化的气压，压迫着大气直至某种气象变化。  
  
谷仓很黑，但光线是不必要的。他走过泥泞的地面，靠着肌肉的记忆找到木梯，顺着阶梯爬到干草棚上，此时忽然一阵风呼啸着穿过打开的仓顶，将一些尘土与几缕干草吹起在空中舞蹈，在电流与风暴的漩涡中追逐彼此。  
他靠气味找到了Jim，穿过宽阔的木地板到达屋檐下的角落，他温暖的气息鹤立于秸秆与灰尘还有猫中间。Spock起初以为他睡着了，但是当他坐下，一道光照亮了正盯着他的淡蓝色眼睛。  
“暴风要来了是吗？”  
  
Spock无声地点点头，拉过毯子环绕着他，并盖住耳朵。一双温暖的手伸过来捂住了他的耳朵，下一阵雷声变得比之前轻柔多了。他松了口气。  
  
“Spock，你怎么看都那么混蛋，如果你被这场暴风雨吓坏了我会死的。”  
Jim的声音里含着笑，而Spock生气地皱着眉。  
“它们不会‘吓坏我’。大气压强的变化令人不安，湿度也是一样。”他停顿一下。“同样，我不喜欢吵闹的声音。”  
  
“嗯嗯。”Jim打着大大的哈欠，伸出一只手臂，“过来，我会帮你捂着你愚蠢的尖耳朵。”  
  
他很高兴那些黑暗掩藏了他的脸。无疑那儿正有着极度无吸引力的橄榄绿色的阴影。他的年龄真的已经太大了，但他依然蜷缩到他朋友的怀抱，他低下身来让Jim能够轻易地碰到他的头。他能感到Jim的想法正在他的皮肤下弹动，他触摸到一股熟悉的源源不断的能量。  
  
“你的耳塞怎么了？”  
  
Spock叹了口气，“我不喜欢它们。它们不是为瓦肯的耳道设计的，因此非常地不舒适。同样，耳罩也是”他轻轻转头，将双手放在Jim手下来让它们手掌最厚实的地方直接覆盖在他的耳洞上。  
  
Jim咯咯笑着：“这样更好些？”Spock点点头，他的身体因为另一道照亮谷仓的闪光而紧绷。  
  
一-一千，二-一隆。  
  
近得多了，而且他能感到Jim正靠着他笑，而他的肌肉因为厌恶而收紧。Jim喜欢暴风雨，其原因Spock永远不会懂。  
  
“嘿，嘿。放松，Spock，这没关系。”Jim依然暗自发笑，但他放在Spock耸起的双肩上的手正在安抚他。“这只是伴随着放电的声音。和一些雨。”  
  
恰好此时，天空敞开了大门，突如其来的洪流像冰雹般倾倒在谷仓的金属顶棚上，猛烈地撞击、冲刷着薄薄的金属板。Spock突然感受到脚上传来温暖的重量如同一只谷仓的猫钻在他的膝后躲避着倾盆大雨。  
  
“你想融合吗？”Jim的声音在黑暗中带着不寻常的犹豫。“那好像能让你冷静，至少一点点……”  
  
Spock吃了一惊。当他们融合时他总是守卫好自己的思想。他认为他这么做了。要么他没有如想象般做得那么好，要么Jim比他认为的要更敏锐，如果他已经发现了这一小点。  
他确实想要融合。非常。它会给予他冷静的效果，这在目前非常有诱惑力。但……他内心深处有一个细小的疑问提醒他这是不正确的，提醒他与同一个人多次融合的风险，同时他并不处于联结状态。  
他犹豫着，本能地收回自己的身体，然后Jim叹了口气。  
  
“天哪，Spock，老实点儿。这就好像你必须强迫自己得到你想要的东西。”  
  
Jim的一只手离开了他的耳朵抓住他的手指，将它们抵着Jim的脸。对于Jim已经记住了那些融合点他不知该笑还是震惊，但是此时Jim已将他的指尖移动到了那点，蓝色的火花跳跃着，在他们之间嗡鸣，而Spock再也无法抗拒任何事了。  
  
进入融合空间如今只需短短一瞬，Jim自个儿已摸索到方式。Spock环顾四周，不安地。这里曾经有着一片红色沙漠和瓦肯的天空，如今有了些格格不入的东西。一株玉米正在沙漠的热浪中摇曳。雨滴不时低落在沙土上，在更高的引力中击起尘埃。  
  
“Jim？”Spock的声音在炙热的空气中遥远而单薄。“是你做了这些？”  
  
Jim疑惑地四顾，然后当他看到那株玉米时笑了出来。  
  
“不。至少我不这么认为。或许？”他挠挠头，然后向前走了几步然后把Spock的手握在手心。Spock颤抖了。在融合中接触像是带着电流的；不仅仅是感到Jim的些微情绪，现在他能完全接收所有情绪。这个差异是惊人的，就像碰一块被太阳烤热的石块与碰一块煤炭那么大的区别。Spock努力使任何冲刷着他的处于顶点的相同感情在Jim处理和冷静下来之前，安静下来。  
  
悲伤。这是意料中的，并且不变的。欢乐，同样总是Jim情感状态的一部分。细微的疼痛、恐惧、失落。一个更黑暗的，丑陋的，背叛的线索，深深地被埋藏。隐藏的思想只本能地显示为一次次红色和橘黄闪耀的爆炸，从没有被变成现实。  
  
Spock能听到远处的雨声和雷声，正如他能感觉到身旁Jim躯体的温暖。但是他们远离了五感。他的心灵放松，稳定，欢迎着来自另一颗心灵的触碰，调整它自己来迎入它的伙伴并将它安置在轻轻维持的和平之上。  
  
  
[_我正慢慢变成你_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tgmwxkNBQU)  
  
_我正慢慢变成你_  
_但你却不知道_  
_说出了真相_  
_你却说我在说谎而我从不告诉你真相_  
_但你的面孔正在变老_  
_所以将你的头放在我肩膀_  
_是的，将你的头放在我肩膀_  
  
_昨天我突然意识到自己重複了_  
_你做的那些小事_  
_除了某些讨人厌的小事_  
_事实上它们像地狱一样讨人厌_  
_事实上那像在敲一座小钟_  
_我喜欢保持我的小壳子完美无缺_  
  
_而我正慢慢变成你_  
_而我正慢慢变成你_  
  
_然后想起了一些事_  
_那让我心如明镜_  
_让所有都变得清晰_  
_你更为美丽诱人而强大_  
_那没有花去很多时间_  
_只是让我了解我爱所有的小事_  
_和它们带来的所有美好_  
_我发觉你的小小笑容爱上你的机智风趣_  
_我甚至爱你伪装的样子_  
_我对你这样说可能有点奇怪_  
_但是能成为你我很骄傲_  
  
_而我正慢慢变成你_  
_而我正慢慢变成你_  
_而我正慢慢变成你_  
_而我正慢慢变成你_


	8. 一切都是错误

_2244 夏_  
  
  
事情开始变成这样——Spock到瓦肯度过夏季，又一次，而Jim很无聊。他睡到中午，在电视机前吃下一碗又一碗加了很多糖的麦片粥，小心地在Frank六点左右回来时远远离开房子。目前为止他只偶然在周末碰见了Frank几次，从他坐着的地方过来，那是一件好事。  
Frank似乎也不介意，目前为止Jim能这么说。  
  
问题是，到了午夜他就没事可干。太阳总是到很晚才落下，余光迟迟不走一直逗留到九点。即使如此，Hikaru依旧能跑几小时的步，在泵房的光线形成的黄色圆圈里练习击剑，或者朝着Uhura的窗口扔石子直到她用一些晦涩的语言朝他们咒骂说第二天要给Jim一些新的东西瞧瞧。Christine和Jan的门禁到十点，还有足够的时间能和住在街道另一端的小Pavel玩几次capture the flag or freeze tag 【*】或者看看她能不能抓着一个女孩并在他们俩没被抓住时亲吻她。但是当他和懊恼的Hikaru在十一点四十五走回家时（说真的，那个男孩的父亲？像地狱一样可怕），Jim发现自己不知所措。他不能回家——Frank至少要到两点才离开家，但是对他们深夜的去处不感兴趣的只有Jimmy Lynn Smith的父母，她甚至比他更绝望。  
  
所以他徘徊着。孤独并不真的适合Jim——这并不是说他本身是孤单的，他甚至没有和伙伴们处不好。他只是生为一个社会性生物，没有人会听着他滔滔不绝，他无人回应无处可归。他喜欢去想Spock，斜着眼睛拉长了脸明显地试图将他的想法投射出他自己的脑壳范围，但是当他确切地记起一光年意味着多少距离，而他和他过去最好的朋友此时隔着多少光年时，他垂下头，光着脚走在泥泞的路上。  
  
这是七月上旬的几个晚上，在一年一度的节日之后，但早于爱荷华真正进入月末那种‘太热了快来杀了我吧’的天气，当Jim的夜游带着他走到更远的文明边缘，他在Lola’s，一间镇子尽头的酒吧，后的树林边吐了。  
回想过去时，他惊讶于这花了他这么长的时间。  
  
他能听到里头吵闹的音乐，看见汗湿的保镖靠在门框上。提基火把杂乱地插在空荡的草坪上，旁边则是树木幽暗的影子，参差不齐地落在地面。烟雾和叫喊如波浪般从里面涌出，但是在砾石停车场，Jim一眼看见了一些他认识的孩子。他们年纪大些，这些男孩，但没有人大到足够进入那个建筑。他们正在某人破旧的皮卡车后面用沙哑的声音侃侃而谈。Giotto和Olsen已经喝过了，正在互相推攘，可能因为一些玩笑，可能因为一些严肃的事，在松散的石子上滑来滑去，表演着他们可笑的控制力。Riley和那个高两届的交换生，Scott，正交换着热辣女孩和极速座驾的话题，他们的声音穿过夜晚潮湿的空隙。那个年纪大点的，安静的人，那辆卡车的主人，却看到了Jim在阴影边缘隐隐露出的肮脏的白衬衫。他抬起一只手，那只没有握着一个相当大的空玻璃瓶的手，兀自召唤他。  
  
Jim认识Leonard McCoy，或者说至少在Sam的年级里遇到过他，而且曾经在秋天偶尔会过来一起打猎。Sam总是说他是最好的打猎伙伴，因为他曾经真的不厌其烦地学了怎样解剖猎到的动物使它们可以食用。他不会因为无聊的目的而放着动物在哪痛苦，也不会在取内脏时弄破肠子。他不介意用水烫火鸡来退毛时的恶臭，他保持他的刀锋利好让那些皮完整。他同样有一手好得一塌糊涂的鹿肉极品烹饪手艺。  
  
Jim弯起拇指勾着他的皮带，慢慢晃到那辆皮卡车旁。  
  
他很紧张，他明白自己还没到十三岁，骨瘦如柴，但如果让他们知道他在乎这事儿就他妈的糟透了。他一声不吭地停下，身体后仰重心放到脚跟，用一个慵懒且带着些许高傲的笑容讨好McCoy。  
  
Riley注意到他，打住了自己囊括了少说有三个猎户座舞女和至少一个非法得来的飞行器的叙述。他懒洋洋地看着Jim的脸，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下苍白而有着月亮光晕。“嘿，这是那个金发小男孩，那个绕着那个讨厌的外星人转的人。”他夸张地叫着，拍打着膝盖，另一只汗湿的手把玩着拱心石。“嘿，小朋友，你的尖耳朵床伴呢？他是不是为了弄到足够的钱买个计算器而抛弃你找上别人了？”他自以为风趣地大笑着，伸出拳头锤了Scott一下。  
  
Jim忽视了他，视线锁定着McCoy。Riley无关紧要，Kirk能否被這個团体接受还得看他們的頭兒，而那人目前尚未介入。在黑暗中无法看到McCoy的眼睛，他背对着路灯，他的瞳孔完全被眼窝的阴影遮住了。Jim能感觉到他的视线扫过自己。他慢慢地呼吸，已无以伦比的决心坚持着露出牙齿的微笑。显然他通过了考验，因为McCoy无言地伸出手，给了Jim一个玻璃瓶。  
  
不知怎么，Jim本能地知道现在不是承认自己只喝过一点儿啤酒的好时机，那还是廉价的啤酒。他从McCoy递过来的手中拿过瓶子，他嘴唇绕紧那粘糊糊的瓶口，抬起头，吞咽下去。他喝了两大口，然后立刻让他的湿乎乎的嘴唇离开了瓶子，将它交给了McCoy。McCoy的眉毛惊讶地抬起。Jim没有发抖——那味道很糟糕，气味辛辣刺激，在他的鼻腔里燃烧。但它把他的喉咙烧得像是天堂，而当那些威士忌最终到达了他的胃后，那藏在腹部的热量让Jim感觉到自从Spock离开后前所未有的好。  
  
他腋窝勾着车底的一边，臀部紧靠着车轮。微笑。  
  
*注：一种少儿游戏，两只队伍互相争夺对方的旗帜，如果在对方半场被抓到就意味着被冻住了，直到队友来碰他才能解冻。拿到旗帜并带回去的队伍就是胜利者。  
  
  
 _2244 秋_  
  
  
在一片迷茫中，夏季已然过去，还未及注意到，夜晚已经陪清晨代替。Jim每晚都和那些人在一起，喝酒、闹事，直到黎明自地平线降临，他跌跌撞撞地回家。他总是能在烂醉之前回到谷仓。他只吐了两次，然后就学会了在忘记一切的时候仍然保持步伐避免弄脏裤子。一次，有人给了他一个烟卷，当他将那醇香的烟雾吸入肺中，他感受到宇宙环绕在他身边，他确定这是他所经历到过的最好的感受。  
  
烈酒让他感到失控而危险，时刻准备砸东西找茬，但是大麻，大麻让他在自己体内感受到了极乐与舒适，与星辰连接起来，和宇宙共同呼吸。  
  
他本会错过开学的第一天，但是Spock，因为某些难以预料的原因，在他们本应该离开的前的一小时出现在他的房间，看着他躺在皱巴巴的床单上，太阳晒着他的光屁股。然后这个青蛙怪揪着他去了浴室。  
  
“这是不可接受的，Jim”Spock反对说，他转动水龙头开到热水，不太温柔地押着Jim到了淋浴器下。“我只离开了三个月，三个月。而你却转变进入了一种亚人人种的状态。”Spock的声音很紧张，他抓住香波瓶子，拉开浴帘，让那个塑料制品以惊人的角度弯曲着。“清洗你的头发。两次。”Jim不愿意与他争辩。  
  
当他走出了浴室，一条干净的毛巾正放在水槽边等着他。Spock已经离开——他听到了浴室门关上的巨响，但是他没有多想。现在，即使，因为某些蒸汽减轻了牢牢抓着他宿醉，他开始感到一点恐惧盘踞在他脊椎的底端。对于Spock来说，从他自瓦肯回来后，那么直接地展现出如此多的情绪是前所未有的——这通常会花去他至少一周的时间才能足够放松到能抬高音量和他人说话，以及至少还要两周，然后才会在他们独处时对着Jim露出那个不是笑的表情。  
Jim打开他的房门，毛巾围在他的腰间，头发潮湿而卷曲地贴在头皮上。他的床被剥光了，床单装饰在一座显然是刚刚出现在洗衣房的毛茸茸的小山顶上，那似乎是由他自己的每一件衣服组成的。  
Spock转过身面对着他，肩膀绷紧着。  
  
“你没有清洗衣物？”  
  
Jim耸耸肩。他并不确切知道。他不能肯定上一次洗衣服的时间。自从他的大把时间都用来与那些人相处后，这似乎不怎么重要了。那些人不像个姑娘一样介意这种味道，污渍也不会再黑暗中显现。  
  
Spock眯起眼睛，他大步走过Jim身边，一些明显的沙沙声从隔壁房间传来，一分钟后，他带着一条牛仔裤和T恤回来了。那肯定是从Sam的旧衣服里找到的。Spock把它们推给Jim。  
  
“穿、上。”  
  
Jim想用它们不合身的借口来反抗，但是当他计算了一下，了解到Sam离开已经很长时间了，它们可能真的合身。他也决定不要提起他不认为他曾洗过内衣裤，他只是取下毛巾，把腿伸进了牛仔裤里。  
  
那个深夜，当Spock与他的父母吃完晚餐后前来，当他们正在进行第五次Spock委托洗衣工作并开始再一次清理他房间的地板时，Spock发现了他的藏品。不能否认，他并不曾真正地为隐藏它而困扰——Frank不会关心，他的妈妈近期也必然不会‘到访’，而该死的，他真的不曾预计到Spock强势地介入进来，像这样重组他的整个生活，尽管真的，或许他应该如此。  
  
“毒品，Jim？”Spock的声音从不起伏，而Jim花了一点时间意识到实际上他最平板的声音正代表着Spock的怒气已经到达了极点。他耸耸肩。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“Spock，注射，我不知道，只是……”他的手插到口袋里，眼珠打着转。“只是……能让我发泄，不是吗？”  
  
Spock的眉毛微微抽动，在深邃的眼神中满满地都是反对，最终Jim领会到了。  
  
“操，Spock，该死的为什么不呢？你以为我一夏天该死地在做什么？”Jim摇摆着手臂，他的眼中闪过挫败，因他二楼房间的炎热，一行汗水淌到了太阳穴上。“我不像你那样他妈的无情，Spock，我只……只想好好享受一次！”  
他知道最后那一句太恶劣，那些词刚飞出他的嘴他便感到了内疚。  
  
Spock甚至没有眨一下眼睛，只是无言地拿着那个可怜的小包。Jim叹了口气，接过它。他听着自己下到地面，光脚踩在刚扫过的木板上走到了浴室。片刻的犹豫之后，他冲走了它。他觉得如果他需要，他总是能搞到很多。但是真的，Spock回来了，他已经开始感觉好多了。  
  
  
  
 _2245 冬_  
  
  


当他第一次给人吹箫时，他发现自己希望它是Spock的。至少他知道Spock会彻底地清洁。这是深冬了，他膝下的那些石子疼痛而冰冷，他所能做的只是不要因为Gary嘴里发出的声音而翻白眼。他并不特别想做这个，因此他并没有真正努力尝试，但是从那蠢蛋的嘴里发出的声音来看，你会认为他是该死的吸老二舞会女王。

这在该结束的时候结束了，他把嘴里味道恶心的东西吐在地上，从兜里拿出一块用布包着的口香糖用力地咀嚼。Gary拉上他的裤链，赞许地点头，而Jim知道他在之后几个星期里可以随时和这些家伙混了。McCoy已经去上大学了，他也从不了解其他任何人，所以当Mitchell设想了阿尔法男性的角色，Jim非常快地明白了他想从Jim那里得到的东西，如果他还想呆在那里。

他其实没有长时间地和他们一起混了——他仍然更想和Spock呆在一起，真的，但是Spock这几天经常要离开，参加象棋竞标赛或者奖学金发布会，而Jim很快就一个人了。这一周他并不真的想喝酒抽烟，因为他知道Spock不喜欢，而他不知为何依然介意Spock的想法，但是，当Spock离开了……他还想保留其他选项。

他砸去Mitchell残留在他下巴上的精液，然后跳上自行车回到家，寒冷的空气完全地冻僵了他的脸和身体。  
当他回到房间时，Spock已经在那儿了，背对着Jim的书桌坐着像是那是属于他的地方，等待着。Jim瞥了她一眼，然后走到了浴室。他刷牙，一次、两次、三次。洗手、梳头、再刷一次牙。最后他回到他的房间，交叉着双臂，等待。

Spock看着他。Jim能感觉到他的视线正停留在他膝盖处牛仔裤上的黏住的泥土，看到他的鼻翼轻轻颤动，然后看到了最为模糊的表情像云彩般掠过Spock的脸。好奇，警告，愤怒。

Spock从椅子上起身，慎重而缓慢地移动。Jim此时才记起Spock是半个外星人。没有完全的人类可以在移动中展露出掠食者的优雅。

“Jim，”Spock询问的声音是柔软的，温和的，只模糊地暗示了藏在其下的钢刃。“你做了什么？”

一瞬间他便做出决定，但Jim很是疲惫，他的膝盖疼痛着，他厌烦了Spock无尽的质问和不赞同的眼神。他猛然抬起下巴，感觉到迷人的微笑自己浮上了面孔。他臀部下压，摆动，一只脚放在另一只的前面，他的手滑落到臀部，同时靠近Spock。

“我不会告诉你的，Spock。”

当他伸出手，将它轻轻环在他朋友的腰间时，他能看到另一个男孩眼中的困惑。“但……如果你真的想知道，”他收起下巴，眯着眼凝视着Spock，“我会很高兴展示给你看。”

他能看到理解开始点亮了Spock的脸，然后他让自己贴着他的朋友的躯体沉下身跪下，手指触摸到Spock的长裤的黑色纽扣。

“不。”

Jim没有理会他，解开了纽扣并舔了舔嘴唇。他听到一声快速的吸气，然后突然被拉了起来，Spock的手就像热烫的铁钳一般扣着他的手臂。他总是会忘了这一点，如果Spock想，他就能毁了他，Jiim打了那么多次架，而Spock可以像打苍蝇一样将他拍走。他的眼睛不知不觉中睁大，一只手划过他面前的大片温热肌肤，手指勾住Spock内裤的弹性裤沿。随着一个类似咆哮的声音，他突然被扔到了一英尺外的地面上，在震惊中摇晃着起身。Spock的脸充满愤怒，他的拳头弯在胸前，好像在抵御一次攻击。

“Jim，我说了 不。”

他明白了，突然地。他怎么能那么蠢呢？Spock当然不会想要他。他无非就是个漂亮的小荡妇，之类的，肮脏还带着该死的Gary Mitchell留下的味道，且怀着怨愤回到这里，把他的脏手放在Spock身上，Spock，那么干净聪明而且正直。该死的他会怎么想？他后退转身想要离开，但是在讥笑到来之前他一定露出了什么表情，因为突然之间，他的下巴被钢铁般的手指抓住，他被拖回来，发现Spock的脸离他只有一英寸。

“Jim，”Spock的手指正在造成瘀伤，他的眼睛清澈而吓人，“你是我最好的朋友。我发觉你现在的行为让人担心，并且侮辱了我们关系的性质。”他停顿了一下，而Jim感到他腹部在恐惧中被开了个洞。“如果你渴望我们追求更为生理上的认识，我们可以讨论。但是Jim……”Spock移开视线，深呼吸，然后用燃烧着的眼神看着他。“不是像这样。”  
  
  
  
_2245 春_

  
  
  


他脸上的表情肯定是抗拒，因为Spock的下唇刚刚收紧了一点，那正是他准备要争辩时的样子。

“你说什么？”

“我明天一早便要离开。去参加一次最终反翘曲传送可行性的研讨会。我将会回到瓦肯，并于八月返回地球。”  
Jim的嘴巴一定是掉到了胸口，他觉得，因为他不可能更加的惊骇了。

或许这只是个噩梦。Spock不会真的在学期结束前离开四个半月，对吗？

对吗？

“你说什么？”Spock的嘴收得更紧了，Jim能感到呼吸的空气在他的胸腔里抽动。他不知道什么时候站起了身，但他正在向前走，手握成拳，朝着Spock走去。

“你的耳朵没有任何问题，Jim。”

“操，我的耳朵。是你有问题，你到底怎么了,老兄。”他的脚趾对着Spock的脚趾，重重地呼吸，眼睛瞪大。他的脉搏正在加快而且他知道那种露出牙齿的笑容正蔓延到他的嘴角。他抬起手大力推攘着Spock的胸口。“你……你正要他妈的……把我留在这儿？”他忽略了最后几个词那支离破碎的发音再次推了一把Spock，用力地。

Spock没有移动，而且不知怎么这让Jim更为激动。

“好吧。离开。看看我他妈的在不在乎！”他击打着Spock的胸口，他的落在毫不动摇的躯体上，甚至没有引起意思震动。“我不会！我不在乎！而且你也不！”他喘着气，血液在他的耳中嗡鸣。“你从不……他妈的……在乎！”

他转过身，但还未及走出一步边撞到了墙，他的颅骨重重地撞上了石膏墙而身体被一股热量笼罩。

“不”他颤抖着，Spock正在咆哮，“不。要。淡化我对你的感情。”Spock摇晃着他，用力地，而Jim呻吟着。“你一无所知。一无所知。对于我的感情。”

他只能艰难地呼吸，但他无法接受语言，语言是毫无意义的，只是表达目的的无力的音节。

“展示予我。”

一声咆哮传入他的耳内，然后炽热的指尖黏上他的脸将他摔进了融合领域，光和热的螺旋正在风暴中失控。

Spock正抓着他，表情表露无遗并且狂热，而Jim能感觉到他，能感觉到愤怒、欲望和占有欲从他体内展露。他知道他的震惊已经表露，但是他不能自禁，只能同样抓回去，绞紧了Spock的衬衫。

他们急切地到处触碰蓝色的火花，是从他还是从Spock那儿来的，他不确定，但是那让他好奇，所以他倚入，用胸口挤压胸口，低头看着那蓝色的亮光在他们胸腔之间舞蹈。他毫无防备地被Spock亲吻嘴唇，然而Spock的双唇温暖而坚定，他试探着移动嘴唇，歪过头，一只手向上滑动压在Spock脖颈的弧线处。

Spock胸腔的隆隆声让他觉得好笑，他低声笑着，就像喝了太多的酒。他的舌头滑进Spock的嘴里让自己转移注意力，他舔过他的双唇触到他的舌尖，轻轻勾着它发出邀请。他能从融合中感受到；他的肩膀抵着墙，他的手臂被Spock抓着，明天一定会有淤青。而Spock坚硬的火热摩擦着他，随着他向前挤压的动作，尽他所能地与Jim连接在一起。

Spock咬着他的下唇，Jim颤抖着，他抓住Spock的臀部，迷失在席卷而过的感知中。

“Jim，听着。”Spock的手落在Jim的背上做着什么，而他所能吐出来的只是一句“OK？”

“Jim。我一直在担心你。你……”Jim笑着，一只手在Spock的耳朵尖上抚弄，然后听到了Spock低压的耳语中的喘息和停顿。“你从没有好好照顾自己。不要以为我没有注意到。”

Jim被羞愧淹没了，开始挣扎着离开，低下他的头。

“不。”Spock的手指钢铁便钳着她的下颚，拉着他的头转向一边，用他的嘴在Jim的脖子一侧烙上烙印。“听着。当我离开的时候……”Jim再次扭动身体，他的力量在Spock放在他背部结实的手臂面前毫无用处。“当我离开时，你。会。照顾好自己。”他掰过Jim的头，迫使他对上他的眼睛。

Jim迷失了。在融合中，他能在Spock的凝视中看到所有，爱恋，关心，充足的决心存在在Spock世界的每一个碎片之下。他点了头，闭上双眼将唇压向Spock，让他的诚挚冲洗他们两人。Spock弯过一条手臂环着他的腰，推挤着进入他打开的唇，牙齿刷过Jim的双唇而一只炽热的手滑入他的衬衫地下。Jim转过头小小地换了口气，然后突然从融合中被甩了出来，他的身体由于Spock的离开而抖动着。

“……Spock？”他不能阻止自己伸出的双手，而那Spock脸上的痛苦，只这一次，是显而易见的。

“我的父母正在车中等待。”他伸出一根手指，沿着Jim的脸颊抚摸，看着他本能地享受着触摸，他咬着嘴唇离开了。

“Jim……”他的眼睛比Jim曾见过的更大而深邃，像在他奇妙可爱的脸上的黑洞。“不要忘了我。”

他手掌边缘还想设法抓住Jim衬衫的领子，然后他走了，他的脚步声匆匆消失在楼底。还有那前门的碰撞声和汽车离开的声音。

Jim无助地顺着墙壁跌落，光裸的膝盖慢慢下滑撞击在坚硬的木制地板上。

  
  
  
__  
[一切都是错误](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlGLuHqq5rg)  


_我很耐心地执行着计划_  
_尽我所能地谦卑_  
_我会再等一天_  
_在我转身之前_  
_但至少我知道这些是真的_  
_不论我做了什么_  
_一切都是错误_  
_我不知说些什么_

 _我开门进屋_  
_而他们期待我_  
_是个更有趣的人_  
_有时我认为我可以_  
_但不论我怎样伪装_  
_我会一直说_  
_直到每一个字都破碎_  
_一切都是错误_

 _你告诉我要放松_  
_听听这些事实_  
_每个人都是我的朋友_  
_而且会一直到永远_  
_但这些才是真的_  
_不论我做了什么_  
_不论我说了什么_  
_一切都是错误_


	9. 你不知道爱是什么（你只是按别人说的做）

  
_2245 夏_  
  
  
他能在几乎一英里的距离之外听见那所房子的动静，一方面是他的听力比普通人更为敏锐。虽然如此，即使一名人类也能在两个街区的距离外听见它，他想，而他希望此时能带着他的耳塞，然后从站在车道的吸烟的人群中穿过，大步走向后门，立即被一群移动着，尖叫着，推搡着的酒鬼包围。  
  
一个愤怒的瓦肯也不会引起在场者的丝毫注意，这标志着他们大多数人醉得有多深。Spock想，但是他忽略了这个想法，专心地检查着这个房间寻找Jim的踪影。有人坐在沙发上，有人坐在地板上，有人呆在厨房，有人转着圈喝着酒找人亲嘴。到处都有人，但是却没有他正在找的人的踪迹。  
  
一位路过的金发姑娘抓住他的屁股，他手指攫住她的手腕，才想起在造成伤害前减轻力度。她贴着美瞳的眸子藏在假睫毛下，她因他的触碰而发抖，然后便消失在了走道上。这里震天的音量和味道让他的头脑发直，大型低音炮和尖叫声混合着汗液及香水还有甜到令人作呕的酒精气味对他的耳道和鼻腔造成极大的刺激。  
  
迄今他已回家三天了，却没有见到Jim的踪影。他就这么过了两天，但忧虑和孤独却与日俱增，与此同时，明天便要开学了，而Spock愿意打赌Jim得用強迫地才会乖乖进入教学楼。他不赌博，而且这不会是赌博，因为他毫无风险。  
他逼自己集中注意力，进入环境，不理会周遭的喧闹，人们和他之间的身体接触令他恐惧，取而代之，他集中在搜寻声音上。  
  
什么都没有。  
  
进行详尽搜索，再次。  
  
他绝对肯定Jim就在这里的某处。在一次与Nyota的联系中，她曾无意提及此处将会进行一个“狂炫酷拽夏末趴”，而他足够了解Jim离开他的生活，他知道这个奇特的词语中包含的警告。他顺着路来到Kirk的房子，只是为了确定，但是Frank只说：“我以为他和你一起，你个尖耳朵混帐。”，这让Spock推断Jim已经有段时间未曾回家了。  
  
走廊在他的右侧展开通向许多房间，薄薄的木门遮掩着这些空旷的空间。从此处开始他的搜寻是符合逻辑的。他能辨认出门后传来的声音，他或许没有经验，但他并不愚蠢。然而，现在，他真的太过愤怒甚至没了血色。  
  
他打开的第一道门后，只有一群大笑的蠢货，围绕着一个大型的紫色烟斗。天花板下三英尺处萦绕着一团烟雾，一声叫喊传出：“他妈的，关门！”  
  
第二道门后不只有黑暗，还有人体的扭动翻滚，而其中没有Jim。  
  
而第三道门给了他他所想的。Jim的金色头颅在从天花板洒下的光线中闪耀，他的蓝眼睛因惊讶而睁大。  
  
而Spock没想到的则是那个年长写的男孩儿的阴茎塞满了Jim的嘴巴，另一个年长的男孩双手正欲钻入Jim的牛仔裤底下。  
  
他的耳朵里忽然受到一阵冲击，这与在这栋建筑里的声音毫无关系。他的视线集中锁定在Jim的脸上，在Spock大步走向前抓住膝盖拉下他的极短时间里，他的眼中赫然展现出震惊、憎恶、喜悦和恐惧。他们在那两个男孩还未反应时便走出了门。Spock拖着Jim，他的脚无用地在楼板上挣扎，一个男孩开始在背后大叫着。  
  
Spock甚至没有听到他。  
  
Jim无力地挣扎，他試圖更用力掙扎，但他了解到Spock不会让他有任何逃跑的机会。Spock拖着他穿过派对来到街上，用仅剩的神智堪堪克制了将他扔到车上的欲望。  
  
他的控制力支离破碎，他无法坦诚说出原因——这关系着他对那些胆敢触摸Jim的男孩的杀戮欲以及挣扎在Spock钢铁般控制力下那对Jim长久的贪恋，而且说真的，任何人都能猜中哪个更为强烈。  
  
他粗鲁地放下Jim让他在车边站起，并转过身呼吸。空气从他的鼻孔被吸入又从嘴里吐出，他拼命地想要忽略夜空下Jim信息素的味道。  
  
“他妈的，搞什么玩意儿！”  
  
Jim的声音高而尖锐，Spock转过身看到Jim正摩擦着他的上臂。Spock的指印赫然可见，在奶白色的肌肤上显现出疼痛的红色。  
  
“真见鬼。你以为你在干嘛？”  
  
Jim走上前，他的脸狂怒而憔悴，他用手掌用力捶打Spock的胸口。Spock本能地捉住他的手腕，又在Jim的尖叫中强迫自己放松，因为他的腕骨在Spock的手中弯折了。  
  
“你会想容许我在你碰我之前考虑一下。”  
  
他几乎无法认出自己的声音，咬紧牙关用危险的单音调突出单词。他迫使自己放松他的钳制，看着Jim磕磕绊绊地向后靠着车的引擎盖。Jim眼睛的扩张远远超出这昏暗街灯所导致的程度，他的手无意识地像抚摸情人般在冰冷的金属上摩擦，嘴唇愉快地打开。Spock能感觉到Jim喝的不知哪种鸡尾酒饮透过心灵感应传输，蔓延爬过他的整身皮肤，那是最能让他靜下心神的东西，给他胸腔足够的空间装载他的肺脏，让双眼中的一丝红色消退。  
  
“Jim。那些男孩在”他突出那些词，“对你做什么？”  
  
Jim笑了一声，艰难而短促，他的双腿在脚踝处交叉展现出他还未拉上裤链的牛仔裤后的突起。  
  
“操，Spock。他们对我做的看起来像什么？”他的表情是愤怒的，即使此时他的手开始摩擦他的大腿，拼命地寻找着什么来抚摸。“你以为他们要对我做什么？”  
  
“你会……”Spock听到他的声音正在崩溃，他停顿下来喘了口气，“……你会允许他们对你这么做？”  
  
在Spock离开的时间里，Jim没有失去他翻白眼的技能，现在正是他展现出这一纯熟技巧的时候，他背靠着汽车摆好姿势，稍微拉开衬衫正好让街灯照亮他的腹部。  
  
“好吧， _狗屎_ ，Spock。我看起来像在说 _No_ 吗？”  
  
Spock的拳头不由自主地握紧，他认为那个摩擦音可能来自他的牙齿。Jim突然看向他，似乎是今晚第一次看着他。他直起身，谨慎地摇晃着走近Spock，极度装模作样地把一只手放在他的臀部。  
  
“为什么，Spock。你是在妒忌吗？”他信步靠近，伸出手指故意滑过Spock的手。“你希望那是你？你，用你的手滑进我的内裤？或者……”他停顿了一下，考虑着。“或者你想把你的阴茎放在我的嘴里？”他歪过头，伸出舌头舔过他开裂的嘴唇，而Spock突然用力地将他压在保险杠上。  
  
“那……”他战栗着，内心交织着他从未感受过的深深愤怒，“……那不公平，Jim。我从未……从未……隐瞒任何……我对你的关心。”  
  
“没有？”Jim嘲笑他，双眼中没有任何感情。“你撒谎，Spock。你就像其他所有人一样。你过来，然后离开。而当你在这儿时，那很棒，我们是朋友，然后你又走了，而我做我想做的事。”Jim揉着他的臀部，将没有拉上拉链的部位推挤着Spock，迫使他发出一声喘息。  
  
“来吧，Spock。你知道你想要它。”他的声音是首嘲讽歌曲，蜿蜒着传递到Spock的后脑。  
  
  他从Spock动摇而放松的钳制里离开，转过身，在引擎盖上张开身体并揭开皮带抓住Spock的手放在他赤裸的肌肤上。  
  
“这将会属于某人，Spock。或许也会是你的。”  
  
Jim把他的屁股贴向Spock身下的肿胀，Spock能听到引擎盖的金属正因他那只自由的手的捏握而起皱的声音，他设法让自己后撤离开Jim。他的心脏在身体中发出狂乱的噪音，令他一时间怀疑这是否就是心脏停搏的感觉，像疯狂抖动的翅膀面临着崩溃。  
  
“不，”他做到了，而此时他不能说出更多他正在使用的语言了，但是这没有关系，真的。“不，Jim。你是……我不会……占便宜。”  
  
Jim双睁大，惊讶地眨了一下，然后他低下头。他怀着敌意拉上拉链，拉下衬衫塞进腰带里。  
  
“你总是有借口，不是吗？为什么你不说出来？你不想要我。就像其他所有人，Spock。你不想要我。”他朝着Spock脚边的沥青路面綷了一口，Spock从没有见过这双蓝眼睛如此寒冷地燃烧。  
  
“你担心我会忘了你吗，Spock？我多希望我能忘记你。我希望我能从我 _该死的_ 脑子里擦掉你。”  
  
  
 _2245 秋_  
  
  
  
开学的第一个月，Jim大多时间都会在学校，但他们除了绝对必需的情况否则没有说过其他的话。到了Spock还未及屈服去思考他或许能考虑进行道歉前，已经过去了太长的时间来让Spock认定他是不受欢迎的。  
  
Jim来到教室，同他一起来到的还有烟草和烈酒的味道，但是他从没真正被抓住，所以老师也拿他没办法。过去的他不在这儿，但是Spock在昨晚看到他骑着飞行摩托在镇上乱跑，否则他便要担心得多。  
  
当然，为Jim而担心在这些天基本成为他心境的常态，是的。这是，大概，有点无关紧要。  
  
在他回家的路上，那辆飞行摩托在他身边停下。他的鞋子上有一块闪着漂亮光泽的土块，他注意到，在Jim在他面前刹车时被轮胎溅起的。那辆车横在路上，如果他想保持现在的路线，他必须得绕道。  
  
他等待着。  
  
“上来。”  
  
有一瞬间，他可以提问，或者拒绝，他觉得。然而事实上，他没有其他选择，因此他登上了车后座。  
  
Jim等到Spock的手抱住自己的腰便立刻加到了第四档，突然的跳跃式前进让Spock牢牢抓着Jim的背，感觉到隆隆的笑声从Jim胃部的肌肉滚滚而出。  
  
**  
  
几个小时过去了，但Spock并不介意。他的手臂环绕着Jim，感受着肌肤之下Jim的能量的推挤/拉扯/燃烧带来的疼痛的亲密感。已经很久了，太久了，他想，而即使他记起了为什么花去了那么长的时间，他也发觉自己无法理解，确实不能。Jim出现在他身边似乎无可避免，冥冥中他的胸膛为了契合于Jim的脊背而生，他顺从地将脸颊枕在Jim的肩胛骨之间时，他完全无法停止心灵的海岸上拍打上的浪花。  
  
他们到达那儿是已近乎天黑了，拱桥上的灯光高高地悬在在宽阔的密西西比河昏沉的黑暗中，他们在小路上停下车，穿过桥。水面的反光闪烁摇曳，他们走过拱桥，在长时间的接触中，Spock感觉到猛烈的醉酒感，仅仅为了生存而满足，允许这个夜晚以Jim预定的方式展现。  
  
他们先去寻觅食物，在河边的一家酒吧里弄到披萨和啤酒，全息影像游戏和熟客的欢呼声太过吵闹让人无法交谈，因此他们没有说一个字。他们咀嚼，他们吞咽，Jim紧紧靠在Spock的身边动也不动，只在离开前去了趟卫生间。  
  
他们最终来到了河边，在浓重潮湿的黑暗中散步，最后到了一个公园，有个老式乐队正表演着“Waltzing Matilda”，与敲击在礁石上的浪花相应和。  
  
Spock在提出请求之前让Jim转过身，拉近他们的身体撞在一起，捉住Jim的手，让他们的双脚移动起来。Jim的脸因为那步伐而展开了笑容，而他随着他移动着。Spock依然不知道发生了什么，他不确定，为什么他们在这里，Jim正在做什么，但是他不介意，一点也不，不是现在。  
  
“跳华尔兹，Spock？真的？我不知道你竟然那么浪漫。”  
  
Spock不想回答，继续着富有节奏的舞步。Jim的笑平息了，头埋在Spock的胸前，颅骨的坚硬曲线压入了Spock的下巴之下。  
  
一段时间后音乐结束了，演奏者落下尾音，而他们的双脚依旧随着舞台上的回响摇摆。Jim用带着疑问的眼神看着他，然后做出了决定，用手拉着Spock离开。  
  
他们走过几个街区回到停着飞行摩托的地方，然后在短短地骑行后到了一个离赌船不远很是普通的汽车旅馆边。Jim停下车，输入自己极为复杂的安全密码系统，然后进入旅馆付款，把Spock留下在窗外看着，Jim支付了现金出示假身份证明，从不耐烦的夜班店员那汗湿的手中接过房间钥匙而后双手插袋走出来站在Spock面前。  
  
在近乎一个月的时间里第一次，Spock在Jim的脸上看到除了傲慢与愤怒以外的表情。因此他靠上前，从Jim的嘴里吻去恐惧，将它作为对自己的责罚；从他的唇上吮走忧虑，将房间钥匙从Jim颤抖的手中取走。  
  
狭小房间的门轻易地打开，Spock迫使那些由天性使然而质疑床单可怕卫生状况的思虑驱逐出脑海，改为选择迷失在与他唇舌相抵的Jim的舌头的质感上，迷失在那些长着茧子的手指滑入他的指缝的触感中。  
  
“Jim……”他设法让自己的嘴从Jim嘴上扯开一会儿，将Jim的T恤拉至头顶。“Jim……对不起。我……我不关心其他人，和其他事，或者……”他努力让自己集中，却只是沉溺在那双眼睛中。“Jim……我只是……我想要你。只是你。 _只是你_ 。”  
  
他倾身将嘴唇贴在Jim下颚的线条之下，一手握着Jim的下巴转向一边，强迫自己放开手让Jim把他的衣服从头顶扯掉。  
  
Jim的双手在Spock过度灼热的肌肤上清凉万分，描摹出文字般的花纹、数学符号、希腊语和方程式以及他躯体上精妙的曲线。  
  
“Spock，该死的。”Jim的呼吸像是一种笑声，而后在Spock找到Jim的纽扣并将他的腰从牛仔布料中释放出来而发出一阵叹息。他的双手以圣徒朝拜般的热忱在Spock的胸前抚摸。“为什么你如此坚决地抵抗？你怎么能不知道？”他移动着手腕将Spock剥光，在Spock将他压倒在床上时随便地快速脱去了自己的内裤，他们赤裸的肌肤紧紧相贴，炽热而光滑。“我们， _这_ ……”他暧昧地示意着他们暴露的肉体，由于Spock在他胃部的舔舐而发出断断续续的喘息。“我们无法逃避，Spock。事情总是这样结束。这是我们唯一 _能够_ 选择的方式。”  
  
句子的结尾被一声呻吟所打断。Spock攀上他的身体，坚定地拉过他的双手着让它们纳入自己掌控。Spock不能预计他回应的力量，那已近乎失控了，但他设法抬起另一只手移动到Jim的脸上，用充满敬意的手指触摸着他的脸颊，他的双眼，他的嘴唇，而后他展开手指滑至那些融合点上。  
  
有一瞬间，Jim湛蓝的双眼锁定了他的眼睛，而后它们离开了，盘旋着落入精神的遗忘漩涡，如飞燕般跳跃融入闪光的电力中。他们的身体紧紧缠绕，在感知过载的痉挛中获得平静。  
  
  
 _2246 冬_  
  
  
晚餐的气氛正式而僵硬，Spock这几个月来完全没有像这样无趣了。自从八月份在瓦肯星上的奖学金接受晚宴，当他在那些餐后演讲中睡熟了又被他右边的姑娘狠狠地肘击之后。  
  
或许是他那一半的人类血统，又或许是他天性使然，当他迫使自己忍耐那些T'Pring的父亲似乎颇为喜欢的那些干巴巴的独白时，他总能感到那超出了自己理解范围同时也耗尽了自己的耐心。他不能分辨出自己的父母是如何想的，他的父亲一个不耐烦的叹息都不会表露，他的母亲长久地保持车令人愉悦的外交笑容。他学着她的举止作为安静的娱乐。他只知道她正在脑海里填写着上周那个纵横字谜，但她完全就是礼貌的保有注意力之楷模。  
  
他不知道自己正在坐立不安，他上下摩梭着那些凝在他水杯上的液滴，直到他父亲谨慎地咳嗽了几声。  
  
“或许此时应当准许Spock和T’Pring离开？我肯定Spock会欢迎这个机会来得到一些来自同龄人对他最新机械建筑的建设性意见。”  
  
T’Pring凶狠地看着他，但是她的父亲点着头表示完全的同意。“她是在电子变形学中是班里的尖子。我能肯定她能提供一些有用的见解。”Spock倒吸一口气。自由？终于？  
  
T’Ping歪了一下头表示同意，然后从她的座位起身，动作优雅又有效率，好像她对此做过研究。Spock成功避开了桌子站起身，尽管他的左腿已经完全地麻了。他走向她。  
  
“母亲。父亲。Soren大使。”Spock礼貌地鞠躬，然后转身离开了房间，他自信T’Ping会跟着他的。  
  
他忍耐着，直到他们到达了他的房间并关上门后，然后才释放出大大的叹息。他的肩膀猛地放松。T’Ping温和地看着他，但是他看到从她僵硬的姿势里看到些微的放松，并且他知道，对于离开楼下那漫长的会议，她同他一样的愉悦。  
  
“这是什么？”她好奇地参观他的房间，并将她的手放在连接着他的桌子的星球投影仪之上。  
  
“这是个光学投影仪。我曾为其编程，用以在我的天花板和墙面上投射光点，并以此展现出夜空中无数的星球。”  
她看起来被迷住了。“我能看看吗？”  
  
Spock穿过房间，关上了灯，并冷静地在突然降至的黑暗中说道，“展示：星际漫游TKSK0829，旋转展示，8:0.5.”  
房间被光点所填满，它们在墙上缓慢却不是不可感知地移动。T’Ping轻轻地抽了口气，慢慢地转了个圈表达了对这番美景的赞扬。  
  
“这是从瓦肯看到的天空展示。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“这……做得非常好，Spock。大气的特征也被计算在内，同样还有季节的变换。”她的语气中有微小的惊叹，而Spock忽然比当初他们相遇时喜欢她多了。“这……在美学上使人愉悦。你还有其他的吗？”  
  
Spock默默笑着，表情在黑暗中很安全。然后他给出了下一个展示的指令。  
  
当窗户上响起敲击声时，他们已观看了瓦肯星，泰拉【注1】，利萨【注2】和克罗诺斯星【注3】。在一秒的停顿后，敲击声变为窗子慢慢打开的声音。Spock上前打开灯，突然而至的光亮让Jim Kirk不禁眨眼。他的一条腿正跨在窗台上，正向上扯着腰带。  
  
“嘿，Spock。”Jim注意到T’Ping，而后是Spock。“呃，Spock？有一个女孩？在你的房间？”他停下话头开始翻下窗台落到地上，关上身后的窗子而后向T’Ping展现出他最灿烂的笑容。“嘿，美女。你好吗？”  
  
Spock没有翻白眼。“Jim，这是T’Ping。她的父亲，Soren大使，正在楼下与我的父母用餐。正如我上周告知你的一样。”  
  
Jim傻兮兮地抓了几下自己的头，依旧盯着T’Pring在笑。“对不起，Spock。我忘了。”  
  
T’Ping的目光在他俩之间扫视，如果她是人类，Spock能肯定她会展现出无数表情。她看了最后一眼，眨了眨眼睛，然后抱起胳膊。  
  
“妙极了(fascinating)。”  
  
Jim立即笑了出来，径直走入房间摔在Spock的床上，他被弹了起来，然后踢掉了自己的鞋子。  
  
“介意分享一下剩下的课程吗？”Jim的声音非常愉快。  
  
“你们两个存在性关系。”她再次看着他们。“这是极为不正规的，Spock。怎么会如此的？”  
  
Spock能感到他的耳朵正在发热，但他保持着自己的声音绝对地平稳。“人类比瓦肯更为早熟。由于我混血的缘故，比起大多数瓦肯人，我已略微先于他们达到成熟。”他停顿了，看着落回床上的Jim正无息地叫喊作笑。“同时，Jim与我在心灵上极为契合。发展我们的关系是……符合逻辑的。”  
  
T’Ping没有眨一下眼，只是走到Jim跟前，向下看着Jim的傻笑。“这是事实？”她伸出一根手指戳弄着Jim，而Spock能觉察出她想要仔细地研究。“你依然没有连结？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你明白我的父亲希望讨论我们之间潜在的连结可能？”  
  
Jim终于停下了笑声，支着手肘看着他们。  
  
“我明白。”Spock看着她可爱完美又毫无表情的脸。“这是你所希望的吗？”  
  
她思考了一会儿，心不在焉地用指甲敲打着自己的牙。“我会与Stonn连结。我们相容性很高，我的父亲没有符合逻辑的理由反对。”她仔细看着Jim，看着他明亮的眼睛和通红的脸颊。“我能明白为何你发觉他有吸引力。不过。我相信你会小心？”  
  
“小心？”这是Jim充满疑问的声音，他的语气打在标准的好奇模式。  
  
“由于Spock没有连结的现状，有可能………危险是一个描述过度的词。”她思考着，长长的手指压着嘴唇。“他的心灵正在搜寻，一直在寻找它将会与之连结的那个人。与这样一个心灵进行密切的精神联系是发出一个潜在的连结邀请”她打量了Spock一眼，看到了比他认为他想要她知道的更多的东西。“Spock。小心。”  
  
她又凝视了一会儿，然后走到门口。他们父母的告别声正在楼梯上响起，她拉开门走了出去。  
  
“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，地球的Spock。”  
  
Spock没有迟疑便回以同样的手势。  
  
“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，T’Pring。”  
  
2246 春  
  
“她是对的，你知道。”  
  
他从在Spock胸前制造吻痕的工作中抬起头。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“T’Ping。她是对的。”Spock抬起手抚摸着Jim颧骨的线条，用内心的眼睛看着在Jim的脸与他指尖之间闪耀弧光的蓝色火花。“我们过于相容了，Jim。”  
  
Jim喷了下鼻息，舔了口Spock手肘的内侧。“过于相容？那该死的究竟是什么意思？”他蠕动身体向下移动，咬在了Spock腹部一侧，正在他肋骨之下。  
  
Spock局促地扭动身体。“这意味着我们所做的事情很危险，Jim。我们会……这会很糟糕。”他知道这听起来很荒谬，但是他找不出词语来解释，当Jim的嘴像这样贴在他臀缝上时。“Jim……这是什么，究竟？我们在做什么？”  
  
Jim抬起头，床单向后方折叠围绕在他周围，他不敢相信地盯着Spock。“好吧，现在，我们脱光了，而我正要……”  
  
Spock在他手臂上拍了一下，然后Jim不停地笑着，倒在了身后的床垫上，而Spock努力地克制自己的嘴角不要露出笑容。  
  
“不，Jim，听我说。T’Pring……她知道，就如所有瓦肯人知道的，在没有连结的情况下的精神融合是 _危险_ 的。这能让人……上瘾，沉迷。或许……”他停顿一下，吸了口气。“或许我们真的应该……停下。”  
  
Jim的双手依然在他的身上，Spock感觉到他的胃部有一块地方陷了下去，但是他继续着。“Jim……我们是朋友，或许……或许我们只应该是朋友。我的意思是……”他紧张地打着手势，他并不期望看到Jim现在变得平静的脸。“我的意思是……或许我们应该再次只成为朋友。”  
  
“ _什么_ ？”Jim的语调如死亡般冰冷，而Spock突然变得气愤。他曾经能熟练控制这个，不论那是什么。这与他的意愿无关；对于敲诈没有妥协，并不必要，但此时Jim甚至不会听取任何一个有关他的心灵让人上瘾之类所有不合逻辑及毫无根据的幻想的词。这是危险的，并且让他不断地担心，但是Jim是如此满足以致忽略了所有他不喜欢的事，对着所有还未撞到的南墙咆哮，并且他拉上了Spock，而Spock并不想这样。  
  
“你听到了我的话”  
  
“我听到你说了蠢话。你想要再来一次？”  
  
“可能这是因为你内心存在的自我毁灭倾向使得你如此不愿意倾听我试图向你解释为何我们所做的事情很危险，Jim，又或许因为你低等的逻辑。不论因为什么，你没有听到我说的我们需要考虑停止这种行为。”  
  
这片寂静是如此完全而极致，Spock能听到那穿过他牙缝嘶嘶的呼吸声。  
  
“Jim……我们是 _朋友_ 。或者说我们曾是。而友谊 _不止_ ，不止是随便的性交和精神毒瘾。”  
  
Jim在Spock能抓住他的手臂之前下了床，他的脸被厌恶所扭曲，他臀部赤裸着站在月光里。Spock起身，爬到床边伸出一只手，而他抓起他的牛仔裤，一条腿伸了进去。  
  
“ _随便的性交和精神毒瘾_ ？你就是这么称呼这个的？操你，Spock，我再也不会信任你了。 _永远_ 。”他的脸孔上闪着水光，Spock的心脏在胸膛中绞紧，他的手伸得更远，朝向Jim。“ _别他妈地碰我_ 。”  
  
他两条腿都钻进了裤子，向房门走去，Spock是如此感谢瓦肯的速度能让他在Jim到达之前抓住他，将他来回来并奋力将他固定在床上，强迫他们进入融合，即便Jim狠狠地咬着他的手指。  
  
那是一处Jim无法逃离他的地方。处于融合之中的Jim非常狂躁，火花从他四肢溢出噼啪作响，如同风在他的身后鼓起尘埃。  
  
“ _让我走_ 。”  
  
“不。Jim， _看_ 。”Spock指着他们脚边的线条，那儿是红色的沙子与金色沙子的交界线。Jim看着，他脸上的表情在愤怒与困惑之间徘徊。  
  
“我看到的是什么，Spock？”  
  
Spock双膝跪地，触摸着在沙子中形成的玻璃线条，穿过赤红色的边缘到达淡色的一边。  
  
“你正看到的是我们内心所发生的事件的可视化表征。Jim……”他感受到了绝望。他拇指之下的玻璃嗡鸣着，跳动着，带着能量、纯粹的热与光。“……我们已经陷进去了。我不知道这有多深。但是已经……我们的心灵已经不会再找寻其他人了。”  
  
Jim凝视着他很久，而后在Spock身边跪下身。他伸出手小心地触摸着那块玻璃，它所激起的感知让他惊奇地收回手。  
  
“Spock……”Jim脸上的表情是Spock所见过最清晰的，而且他感受到了他指尖之下的玻璃线条正随着留在Jim脸颊线条上的那萌芽中的渴望变得坚硬。“你会毁掉这个？”  
  
“我……”他最恐怖的噩梦变为现实，一项他没有答案的测试，一个他毫无准备的问题。Jim的脸已经开始融进那些熟悉的痛苦/决绝/失望的线条，因此Spock从Jim的皮肤上撤回手指，让他们从心灵的蚕茧中落入现实空间，他用双臂代替他的心灵环绕住Jim。他双眼湿润，激动而颤抖，而Spock紧紧地压着他们极尽物质/空间占用法则所能允许的全部。  
  
“ _不_ 。”，他轻声说，这效果是立即的，Jim又开始吸气了，他依旧在颤抖，而Spock把他的唇贴在Jim闭着的眼角。  
  
“ _不。我不会_ 。”  
  
  
  
[ _你不知道什么是爱（你只是按别人说的做）_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xsF9fHdAfo)  
  
_在某些方面  
我觉得你拥有可敬的一面  
当苦难来临困苦降至  
你鲜少逃避躲藏  
但是这为了另一人好  
并不是为了你想做的事  
在你了解明白以前  
我会告诉你这些  
  
你不知道爱是什么  
你按别人所说的做  
就像一个十岁小孩的行为  
但是你已远远过了那个年纪  
你并不绝望或者无助  
而我讨厌自己得冷酷直說  
但你不知道爱是什么  
你只是按别人所说的做  
  
我能看到你的爱人  
胜券在握  
对于任何可能出現的问题  
但在他的心里不会有罪恶  
如果你从不谴责  
你只是继续重复  
全部这些空虚的“我爱你”  
直到你说你值得更好的  
我让你自作自受  
  
你不知道爱是什么  
你只是按别人所说的做  
就像一个十岁小孩的行为  
但是你已远远过了那个年纪  
你并不绝望或者无助  
而我讨厌自己得冷酷直說  
但你不知道爱是什么  
是的你不知道爱是什么  
是的你不知道爱是什么  
  
你只时按别人所说的做  
你按别人所说的做  
Yeah_  



	10. 在寒冷孤寂的夜晚

警告：暴力，药物滥用，仇恨论调，恐同，自虐，吸毒暗示及未成年性行为  
  
  
_2246夏_  
  
  
他花了整个下午漫无目的地游荡。他想过联系某些人，Chrissy，或者Gary，甚至Hikaru，那个自视清高的自己。但是他只是累了。烦闷如他，依然无法打起精神去见任何人。  
  
任何在这里的人。  
  
溪水在低处淌过，浑浊的水流注入泥沼中成为死水，纸折的幽灵船顺着潮水漂流。每一串树叶的沙沙声都似一串低语，他知道，但最后他没有久留。  
  
他顺着小溪来到玉米田边，那广阔的田野在视线所及之处尽情铺展。此时已值夏末，这些玉米已经比人高出许多，在酷热的西南风中诉说他们自己的秘密。他沿着田埂走着，伸出一只手击打着沿途的桔杆。他能在此间迷失自我，走入这片迷宫描绘出它的形状。但最后他没有。这里没有人等待着找到他，而寻找自己看起来并不值得耗费精力。  
  
看云也没什么帮助，但他还是在这项活动上花费了最长的时间。仰躺在泥土之上很是容易，所以他坚持着。他的思绪在一分钟里交织、旋转、追逐、丢弃了百万次，但他的身体却软弱无力，充满了一种他无法解释甚至无法描述的湿气。  
  
那些云朵稀少而无精打采，形成无聊呆板的圆形，但他依旧在那呆到了黑暗来临，爬过天空，将难以形容的蓝染成不值一提的灰，正是他身边炽热广阔的泥土的完美映衬。  
  
最终蚊子们驱赶他回到屋里，他拖着脚静静地走着，沉重地走上台阶跌坐在门廊的秋千上，从栏杆地下挖出他的一包烟。  
  
第一道伤痕是个意外。  
  
他的烟剩下短短一小截，红色的烟头燃烧着，此时他的padd响起一条短信的提示音。他慢慢地读着，烟雾随着呼吸从鼻孔中溢出。他慎重地将padd放在门廊栏杆上，小心地不让它掉落。他的眼睛看向远处却没有聚焦。  
  
Spock抛弃了他。再一次。  
  
是的，他知道那些耗去了整个六月份的关于曲速航行物理学的限制的安多利会议，正是Spock完成他的高级工程学所必须的项目。同样的，在VSA（瓦肯科学院）为期三周的高等数学加强集训邀请也是一项意外的殊荣，而Spock显然不能拒绝它。在三个瓦肯周之后，会议结束，而整个七月也过去了。而后八月，在新英格兰的家庭度假，Jim能肯定那一定非常美好，全是美妙而难得的美景，就像他钉在墙上的那些一句话明信片。  
  
现在？现在正值九月，Spock将在参宿七上一次为期八天的专题会上作一份关于最新分子态流体力学模型结果的报告，接着前去西雅图与星际舰队科学部门的一位重要人物会面，那个人无疑正非常固执地坚持招募他进入他们的编制。而后是一次到瑞士短暂旅行，在日内瓦边上观察一个最新的实验。  
  
Spock认为他可能将在十月中旬回家，除非还有任何不可预见的事务。  
  
Jim能感觉到他的脉搏正在加速。他的皮肤收紧，包裹在身体表面被风干至僵硬。血液在交织的血管里冲刷而过，太快，太稀薄。他想要爆发，他看到他的手颤抖着，将残余的烟头放进嘴唇之间。  
  
贴在他手臂上的燃烧的余烬如同正中胸膛的子弹，让肾上腺素在他的体内爆炸。他从皮肤上取下烟蒂，随意地弹到脚边的咖啡杯里。呼吸穿过他的牙缝嘶嘶作响。皮肉上那个圆圈发红疼痛，痛的像个婊子，但是Jim的头脑感到比这周以来所有时刻都清醒。疼痛刺激了被损害的神经末梢，集中了他的注意力，宽慰了发狂的超越自身肉体的欲望，让他稳稳地呆在他皮包骨的形体之中。  
  
  
_2246 秋_  
  
  
Jim在两周半内完全没去过学校，或者说这至少是他最好的估算。因为说真的——为什么呢？他依然完成他大部分的作业，只要除了突然的厌倦外没有其它原因，而且出此以外，他们自动更新到他的padd上，所以似乎他不必去学校出席。但是去上课？为什么呢？  
  
谷仓很温暖，即使是十一月初。上午阳光给它升温，到了下午，如果你穿着夹克衫，它能带给你前所未有的舒适。这些天来他在这里花去了大把时间；他弄到了几样东西，除了平板车他还在制造东西，不过诚然，让那快散架的老二轮车能好好行驶突破速度限制真的令人兴奋。  
  
然而，大部分的时间，他花在他的孩子身上。  
  
Josephine。  
  
Josephine是一辆贝尔艾尔雪弗兰2153，而她，Jim认为，是他见过最漂亮的事物。这个故事开始于他的父亲在几个晚上赌博赢得了她，并大摇大摆地拿她接送他的妈妈，众所皆知他妈妈对高效引擎毫无抵抗力。Jim不清楚。他所知道的不过是当他发现她时，她甚至不能启动，而如今她能像只大猫咕噜叫。  
  
或是像个瓦肯咕噜叫。【注1】  
  
深灰色，流畅的线条从背部的保险杠一直延伸到前端小小的圆灯处。她像一道波浪般弯曲，在风压之下形成拱形燃料泄漏到路上。感谢上天这个谷仓是防水的——有相当一部分已经腐朽了，但是主要的部分没有锈烂。所有的液体都被排干，而后清理好引擎，并调试好。有些部件已经被冻坏了，必须要更换。不过所有这一切都能弄好。没有不可修复的损伤。  
  
到了下午要结束的时候，当他用手中的旧衣服给Josephine的挡板完成了最后的擦拭，所有的光都黯然失色。最后一道光线闪耀在她如镜的镀铬表面，他让自己在此刻的极乐中放松，直到他的眼睛看向了门口。  
  
那儿，在门口，一个人影。  
  
Jim斜视着——谷仓的门面西，下落的夕阳用黑暗在燃烧的火焰光辉中铸造了那道人影。特征无法分辨，同时也不需要分辨——全然的寂静出卖了它。  
Jim感到他的心脏在胸中冻结。这个时刻忽然停止了，在他心跳的间隙中被无限延长，停在了这片蜜色的光芒中永无止境。  
  
“Spock……”他呼吸了，那影子从门框上剥离开来，坚定地向他走来。  
  
Spock比上次Jim见到他时高了，着装正式整洁毫无瑕疵。Jim突然之间为他的法兰绒上衣和脏兮兮的牛仔裤感到肮脏而孩子气，那上面满是擦拭引擎的油脂和谷仓的灰尘。他紧张地把手在他大腿上蹭着，一次，两次，而后Spock出乎意料地站到了他的面前，那么地近，Jim能够感觉到他的温度，能嗅到他的味道，但Spock的脸依然平静，如同闭合的百叶窗，或是戴着空白的面具。Jim无法呼吸，他能听到血液在他的耳朵里奔流，能看到眼前漂浮的灰尘。他伸出一只手，钩住Spock的领口，而后那面瓦肯面具碎裂崩落了，情感在那熟悉的脸孔上冲刷而过，他突然动起来抓住Jim的臀部将他拉近。Jim甚至无法记起这是怎么发生的，但他的手臂已缠绕上Spock的脖颈，他的脸贴进他的肩膀，而他的名字如同无休止的祈祷，无知无觉地从Jim唇间轻轻吐出到了Spock的前襟。  
  
嘴唇的初次触碰是轻柔而充满鼓励的。第二次则激烈而充满渴求。第三次，他们不顾一切，回归原始，而如此远远超越意识思维让Jim无法确定他是否还会再次平静下来。Spock的手指掠过融合点，而Jim用力让自己靠得更近，在触摸之中祈求着他们二人都渴望着的心灵连接。  
  
“求你。求你。”  
  
已经太久了。Spock的心灵融进他心中时并不无声无息，而更像洪流和漩涡一样迅猛，撕裂了Jim意识的水流和旋流，将他们推入一个团聚、交流的巨大螺旋。Jim能听到自己哭喊的声音，仿佛那是从遥远地方传来，他能感觉到他们到了车后座上，肌肤赤裸相贴如同他们的心灵。  
  
他毫无预警地从巨大的精神宇宙中脱离开来，猛然回到自己的身体，那纽带闪闪地发着光，连接并穿过他们。Spock双手的每一次触摸都如此火热，Jim感觉到似乎在几秒之后，他的身体便要在狂喜之中自爆。而绝望的疼痛在于他摸不够他抱不够，靠得再紧密也不够。  
  
天哪，Spock，如此想念你。太他妈的。想你。  
  
Jim……  
  
世界在巨变崩裂中瓦解，爱抚与亲吻带来无以言喻的狂喜，此时此刻，此情此景，还有那句（你是我的）。【注2】  
  
而后，Jim睡着了，他握紧的拳头放在Spock的胸前，他们身下的乙烯车垫微微发凉。如果他能让自己呆在Spock的体内，他就会那么做。他的前额抵着Spock的胸口，被瓦肯人的热度和心跳包围着，几个月来，他又一次能找到自己了。  
  
  
2247冬  
  
  
他能听到大厅里他们的声音，因此他跑到门外坐了下来，背靠着墙壁听着。他不知道他们是否觉得他们很小声，但这真的无关紧要。他几年前非常担心偷听被抓到。  
  
“该死的，Winona，我告诉过你，我不知道他去了哪儿！”  
  
“你他妈的怎么能那么跟我说话？我把孩子留给了你……（I leave you with my kids）”  
  
“是的，没错。你离开了我。（You left me）”  
  
“噢，看在上帝的份上，Frank。像个人样。你多大了，十二岁吗？别冲着我哭诉什么我遗弃了你。你是个成年人，而我拜托你照顾我的孩子们。现在你告诉我说不仅我的大儿子跑了，这我是从他那儿听说的，不是你这儿，真是太谢谢了，但是你竟然不知道他跑到哪里去了？你该死的有毛病吗？”  
  
“我有毛病？操你，Win。我可不是那个老没出息的在某天丢下自己孩子在宇宙里乱跑的人。不—不，你不能把这些罪名安在我身上。不管是你那个跑路的小孩，还是你那个小罪犯。”  
  
Jim从口袋里拿出打火机，卷起袖子。他感觉到怒火正在他的体内燃烧，翻腾着，推搡着，让他的心跳加速。他想要尖叫，想要破坏，但他不能，他不能。他说的做的都无法改变什么，燃烧的怒火与绝望的冷漠之间的摇摆撕扯已经太多了。  
  
“我的罪犯儿子？”他母亲的声音听上去顺从而困惑。“Jimmy现在在做什么？”  
  
让他的小臂内侧浮现小小的圆圈线条比他预料中的耗时长了些，但他不能停止。疼痛如同药物般让人上瘾，他知道，但是他无法让自己想起、思及这除了沉默之外东西，真的。一种应对机制，他知道，但那又如何？这是他的事，不是其他人的。  
  
“他没有再去过学校了。今年他们会让他退学。”Frank的声音请起来几乎是愉快的。“他沾上了毒品，但这可不是什么新闻。和那个男孩Gary Mitchell到处混。还有那个外星小怪胎。”  
  
Jim轻轻地弹着打火机，按下按钮让这块金属开始发光。他不曾知晓他们要让他退学。那空空的走道在他的耳朵里咆哮着。他身上没有烟了，因此这打火机也没了用处。  
  
“他还安全吗？我他妈的怎么知道，Win？如果他到处和人睡觉。这小混蛋就是活该。”  
  
火焰突然腾起，他颠倒打火机放在覆盖在血管上的薄薄皮肤上，将这块烧灼的金属压上他的肉体并数了三下。齿缝间的嘶嘶声和眼泪一同涌出。  
  
这是一场释放；内啡肽涌上大脑，体表烧灼的神经信号遍布他的手臂，他撤走打火机的同时便立即起了水泡，疼痛自半月形的伤口袭上他。他呲着牙，随手把打火机塞进口袋。  
  
“等等——我好像听到什么。你那小废物可能又在门口听墙角呢。”  
  
他试图站起来，但他的头太晕了。这让他慢下来，不得不胡乱地扶着墙让自己站好。  
  
门猛然打开，Frank的脸在看见他时涨成紫色。Jim拉下自己的袖子，对他面前的男人展现出他应得的轻蔑。  
  
“你个小贱货。”Frank抓住他的手臂，手指掐在Jim上臂少得可怜的肌肉里。“你在这里呆了多久了？”他摇晃了下Jim，“多久？”  
  
Jim在他的小腿上踢了一脚，Frank尖叫一声，把他往墙上扔。他的头撞在了石膏壁上。Jim看着打火机在他的视线边缘闪现，他忍耐着腑脏间涌起的呕吐欲。  
  
“你这坨狗屎。你知道酒吧里头他们怎么跟我说的吗？知道吗？”他又一次抓住Jim，把他的脸拉近。“他们说你正夾着小屁股在你那个操蛋的怪胎朋友身上操自己。”他大笑起来，声如洪钟。“我告诉他们不仅你蠢到了让那个可怜的狗屎在你身上乱摸。即使你也在其他男孩面前撅起屁股，你还是会对那个该死的外星人区别对待。”  
  
Jim在飞，他的头脑浮游着，很是陌生，而此时他没有对Frank的靠近做出回应，他得以第一次近距离地看着他。  
  
“不……”他呼吸着，并没有相信。“不，你不会……”  
  
Jim撇开眼。  
  
在他面前的手来的比他预想要快，它压着他的脸颊用力地抵在墙上。  
  
“你该死的肮脏的狗屎。你！你该死的让那些畸形的非人的东西把爪子放你身上乱摸？用那个操蛋的绿色阴茎操你的屁股？”他的耳朵听到一声钝响，那是他被丢在地上。他蜷起身子，闭上眼睛回忆着Spock是如何回击这些恐吓并为自己清理。一只靴子压在他的腹部，他干呕起来，但他有段时间没有吃东西了。没什么东西让他吐了。  
  
“你……你……”这几乎是Frank最后说出的词了。他着实被惊吓了，Jim的大脑穿破迷雾发觉了这一点。惊吓，以及全然的恐惧。“你这个混蛋小基佬。”  
  
Jim不曾发觉Frank在意过，他无助地默默笑起来。  
  
Frank用靴子尖推着他，靠向前朝他脑袋上吐唾沫。  
  
“我从不想该死地看到你的脸。你听到了吗？你该死地离我远点，你个淫荡的贱货。”他的声音高而尖锐。“我再也不想看到你。”  
  
Jim警觉地保持不动，直到他听到足音消失在楼下，而后让自己沉入愉快的不省人事中。  
  
  
_2247 春_  
  
  
“该死的，Spock，我发誓你在作弊”

“瓦肯不……”  
  
“作弊，我知道，我知道。该死的。”  
  
Spock把目光移向另一侧。Jim专注地操纵着投射于屏幕上的小赛车而让舌头从嘴唇的一侧伸出。这出人意料地讨人喜欢。  
  
“这不是我的错误，瓦肯人具有多级反射和掌握时间的能力，这让我们得到先天的优势。”  
  
“是，瓦肯定规矩，人类流口水。但是……”这时候的Jim向前倾身无限靠近图形显示器，而后闪电般迅速跑到另一边拍掉了Spock手中的控制器，“……人类更擅长于创造性的思维。呀哈！”  
  
Jim转头对着Spock笑得灿烂，他的小车冲过了终点线，那儿的全息卡通人群不断挥手尖叫。Spock的车子则撞进里栅栏里。  
  
“擅长于作弊。”  
  
Spock仔细检查了他的控制器。Jim拍打它时，电池似乎有些松动脱落了，导致控制器内部的短路并使他的赛车翻了车。他眉毛的角度清晰地指出他开始怀疑这是场阴谋。  
  
“呃，不论如何。”Jim的笑容依旧。他一屁股坐在他身后，双臂举过头。“我还是赢了。”  
  
“Jim”  
  
“在？”  
  
Spock严厉地注视他，然而其中一点愉快的闪光以及抽动的嘴角出卖了他。  
  
“你会修好这个电池。”  
  
Jim得意地笑着。“哦，好的，如果你坚持的话。”他的一只手从脑袋后面伸出来，手掌向上摊开，显现出一个小小的金属圆盘。“给。”  
  
那一瞬间他就知道了为何Spock的眉毛要在他鼻子上汇成一个点了。Jim的衣袖，永远那么短，它向上缩去，让原本覆盖着的手腕到手肘的皮肤显露出来。他的心脏沉入了胃里，他猛地缩回了手，但是没有足够地快。瓦肯的热度从他被固定住的小臂传来，Spock极为鲜少使用的巨大力量发挥了完全的作用。Jim颤抖着，但这毫无用处。  
  
“Jim。”Spock的声音沉闷、平静而且刚硬。“你会向我解释你的胳膊发生了什么。”  
  
在他意识到之前，脸上便流露出了讥笑的神色。他的身体以防卫的姿势蜷曲起来，他用力拉着自己的手，但Spock毫不动摇。  
  
“我的胳膊没问题，Spock。”  
  
在那双棕黑色的眼眸里闪烁着的，似是深藏的痛楚。但Spock的表情却充满怒意，他的手没有丝毫放松。  
  
“不要说谎，Jim。这很难看。”  
  
“难看？难看？”Jim大笑着，尖锐的声音划破紧绷的气氛。“操你的，Spock，我还以为像你这样有脑子的人会想出什么比‘难看’要高级些的词。”他又拉了一次，而那种表情再一次在Spock的嘴角闪过。  
  
Jim突然跌坐在床上，让自己的手臂在Spock的手中放松下来。他知道那种表情，他太了解了。  
  
拒绝。  
  
他无法这么对Spock，这不是他的错，不是。他叹了口气，移开视线。  
  
“这只是……这非常符合逻辑，你知道。”他并没有看着，但几乎能听到Spock的眉毛挑成了质疑的弧度。“这是一钟面对并减轻环境刺激所采取的很简单的应对机制。精心选择设计的自残行为能让肾上腺素升高，这能够让实行自残的人体验到一时的兴奋，能让行为人从任何刺激他的环境里解放出来。”  
  
Spock解开了袖子的纽扣，将它卷到了肘部。他的手指轻柔地摩挲着每一道明显而起皱的伤口边缘，每一次触碰带着探询降下祝福的亲吻。  
  
“想必你并不需要如此大量的解放？”  
  
Jim能从Spock的声音里听到自责和内疚的迹象，他胸腔的凹陷处埋藏着温暖并搏动着的心脏，那儿现在更像一个黑洞。  
  
“我有强迫症。”  
  
Spock的双手已经到达他的手肘。他将法兰绒布料拉开，而Jim已再不能承受他温暖轻柔的手指触碰了，因此他猛地拉回了手得到了自由，Spock放任了他。甚至还未及一分钟，Spock便想到要检查另一条手臂，老天保佑他千万别问为什么Jim最近只在关灯之后才一起睡觉，因此他控制着自己的脸展现消极的情绪并站立起来。  
  
“我只是……我只是需要点时间，Spock。一点新鲜空气。好吗？我会马上回来。就一分钟。”  
  
一分钟。一小时。一天。他的双脚迈向大门，而Jim能看到Spock了解，了解他以及他的抗争和飞翔的本性，并纵容着他寻求自由。  
  
“我马上回来。”  
  
他想这么做的，但是这听起来如此可怖甚至超过了他耳朵里血液上冲的声音。他能看见有一瞬间Spock没有相信他，因此他匆匆抓住门把手将它拧开，冲下楼梯融入冰冷的黑暗中。  
  
夜晚广阔黑暗且深沉，他的双脚踩在漆黑的马路上发出有节奏的脚步声，他的转过头看着运转的群星划过遗忘之境的边际。  
  
真希望，他想。真希望他能被那无尽的深渊吞没，真希望他能醉倒并被这寒冷孤寂的夜晚改变。  
  
  
_[在寒冷孤寂的夜晚](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evkz3hgHQyM)_  
  
_我看见你站在角落_  
 _站在火光照射的边缘_  
 _我看见你站在角落_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚又一次靠近我_  
  
_在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
  
_你让我感到自己成熟了一点_  
 _或许就像个完成成熟的女人。_  
 _你却渐渐变得冷酷_  
  
_在寒冷孤寂的夜晚又一次靠近我_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
  
_我听见你从我的屋门步入_  
 _我听见厨房地板嘎吱作响_  
 _我不在意他人所言_  
 _我会爱着你不顾一切_  
  
_在寒冷孤寂的夜晚又一次靠近我_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
  
_我无法再忍受_  
 _我需要燃料让我的火焰明亮_  
 _所以不要再与它抗争_  
  
_在寒冷孤寂的夜晚又一次靠近我_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
  
_我也同样知道你的感受_  
 _当我的肌肤变得黏腻_  
 _你会知道这其中的温暖_  
 _你便会奔向我_  
  
_在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_  
 _在寒冷孤寂的夜晚_


	11. 實情不言自鳴

_夏 2247_  
  
  
「闡述這項決定的邏輯性。」

他父親的聲音死板地冷靜，Spock謹慎地將雙手在背後收攏，以掩飾他的一絲憂慮。

「要求延緩入學是不合邏輯的。若要求延緩入學是邏輯的，延緩一開始便不該存在。」

Sarek眉毛輕輕一挑同樣準備對應接下來的爭論。Spock抑制住想挪動身子的緊張感。

「延緩入學在擁有個人的迫切考量下是邏輯的。疾病、家庭需求、財政困難與其他相似狀況。」Sarek停頓，他的眼神黯淡且帶著不能理解的神情。「你不符合任何一種狀況，吾兒。」

「我希望在離開地球開始進行我的研讀之後能夠經濟獨立。因此接受職位以積累儲蓄是符合邏輯的。」

這是個不周密的藉口，他們都知道。瓦肯從不在教育上收取分文，且在學期間的食宿只需負擔最小值。

「值得欽佩，卻完全不必要。你知道你的母親與我有足夠的能力在你攻讀學業時供給你。」他的父親審視他好一會兒。「Spock。在這件事上我無意與你作對。我僅是想探求並了解你的原因。幫我個忙，詳加解釋。」

Spock低下頭，在的雙手在背後扭轉在一起。他能聽見他父親無聲地嘆息。

「Spock。你對你……朋友的關心令人欽佩。能對另一生物展現同情向來值得讚揚，無論是地球或瓦肯都尊崇友誼與忠誠的聯結。」

他抬起頭。他父親的凝視中帶有耐心。

「然而。」

「然而使我擔心的是，Spock，你願意拋棄你的目標與渴望去照料另一人。Spock……」Sarek移開雙眼，Spock見到他的視線定在角落那兒有Sybok身影的全息影像。他的唯一兄弟，Spokc並不知道Sybok與Sarek之間對立的原因。他的唯一兄弟，Spock知道那人可以改變使自己的父親瞬間改變表情。

「Spock……」他父親的聲音柔和，那讓Spock不合常理地想要尖叫、想要摔東西。他深吸口氣，拳頭握得更緊。「要幫助他人，得要對方也想要被幫助。一個人本身若不想改變，也無法強迫他。」

Spock的目光移向別處。

「我無意做出改變。我僅是想陪伴身旁。」

Sarek望著他半晌，隨後點頭。

「木已成舟，吾兒。願你的希望成真。」他將手指靠攏，那手勢對Spock來說代表同意了。「生生不息，繁榮昌盛，Spock。」

「父親。生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

\---

「你做了什麼？」

或許，Spock暗思，他一路上並沒有預想到這個反應。

「我接受在eFleet入門工程師的工作。我會在周一上工。」

Jim移開視線，他悶哼一聲，壓著嗓子喃喃說道。「歡迎來到愛荷華。享受玉米田和高科技之死。」Spock皺眉，他將身體的重量轉移到另一隻腳上。Spock能見到Jim的手指在思考時來回收張。

「為什麼？」Jim轉過身面對他，他大步向前，這段時日他的骨架幾乎和Spock一樣高了。「瓦肯科學院怎麼辦？星際艦隊怎麼辦？」他推進Spock周圍像是透明泡泡的個人空間。「為什麼你要這麼做，Spock？」

「Jim，我……」他別開眼，無法對上Jim的注視。因為純粹的多愁善感驅使做出人生抉擇、做出這項沒有邏輯的決定，這整件事剎那間讓他不知所措。

他的心思表現在的臉上，他能看見Jim的雙眼因了解而睜大，因憤怒而瞇起。Jim往他的胸部一推，Spock在Jim怒火沖天的表情下順勢退後。

「喔不。不不不。你該不會是因為我才對你的未來規劃做出妥協。」Jim又推了他，Spock的背猛然貼上牆，他白花花的牙齒和銳利雙眼佔滿了整張臉。「告訴我你沒有，Spock。告訴我你不是因為我才搞砸你自己。」

他不知道該說什麼，所以他什麼都不說。一秒過去，兩秒過去，Jim飛快地轉身跑下階梯，門在他離去後重重甩上。

\--

他已躺在床四點六個小時，接著聽見台階的咯吱聲，穿過木頭地板的快走聲。還有衣服的窸窣聲和解開鈕扣的聲音。然後一陣靜默被細弱的呼吸聲打破。在Jim掀開被子滑進時他仍文風不動地躺著。Jim赤裸的肌膚緊貼在Spock的臀部與身邊與手臂，而Jim像是鰻魚般相配地纏上他四肢。一條舌頭輕拂過Spock的耳廓，他不自覺地顫抖身子，聽見自己輕笑回應。

「只不過……」沉迫的黑暗之中，Jim的呼吸在他聽來沮喪又大聲。「我只不過從不想要你放棄任何事。並不是……」他頓了一下，重重地吞了口水，「並不是我不為此操蛋地感激，Spock。」他又停下，Spock無法控制從他碰觸Jim手臂的手指們攀升那漸增的愉悅。「我很感激。我愛你超過任何事、任何人，你知道這點，你一定得知道這點。不過Spock……」他嘆氣。「你本來能離開這兒。你表現十足出色，我為你相當驕傲，真他媽地為你驕傲。」他將臉埋入Spock的肩膀，他的聲音被悶住，雙手與Spock的交纏一起。

「我身上發生的事，已經無關緊要了。我什麼都不是，真的。只不過是一個美國中部的沒救的小伙子。不過你，Spock，你是特別的。你遠比這一切來得更好。而現在，Spock……」他的聲音飄入睡眠之中。「Spock……你做了什麼？」

他的呼吸緩慢又悄聲，有十八分鐘他毫無動靜，接著Spock宛如蒼白的幽魂將一隻手掙脫移到Jim的臉上，潛近他的腦海，彷彿湖面上的油花滑入融合裡，像是他已做過百來次地熟練。

頂上是同片星空蒼穹，風中是同樣沙塵漩渦。不過麥稈卻凋萎乾枯，微風帶來遠處雨的味道。

他在融合之內，一切完好無錯，他卻隻身獨影。  
  
  
  
_秋 2247_  
  
  
當Spock觸上面板時門被推開了，他闔上按鈕的蓋子走進。

夜已深；他最近在忙著eFleet的一個專案，那早該在一個月前開始，不過他的同事們最是笨拙尤為無知，由他來判斷，所以他兩個星期在再加班試著解決他們低階編碼的一團亂。

這是唯一邏輯的。他沒有家庭需要返回，其他的同事則有；沒有伴侶，沒有孩子等待他。此外，瓦肯人需要的休息時間少於人類的。

他在城鎮邊上有間小公寓，有一池的光線從客廳流瀉，他能聽見電視螢幕上無聲的對話。因為他完成了學業，所以他的父親不情願地轉調回瓦肯接受有邏輯又獲得讚譽的升遷，在外交使節的官僚系統內。他的雙親仍持有房子的所有權，但Spock無法忍受獨自生活在那兒的想法，所以他們封上房子，Spock為這個小空間簽上租賃契約。

他坐在門口旁的小板凳上好脫下靴子，先一隻，再另一隻。他停了一陣，腳上還套著襪子，讓疲憊排出他的每分肌肉之外。他相當疲倦。深度地，極其地，疲倦。

他站起身脫下外套和圍巾，將他的靴子擺放在板凳旁，接著將他的eFleet識別證掛在外套架上。當他走進客廳，電視螢幕的聲音漫布四周，在他的耳裡嘰嘰喳喳。他打開桌燈，桌燈柔和的光線照亮整個房間。

Jim在沙發上睡著了，一個吃到一半的三明治和打開的薯片包被隨意地扔在咖啡桌上，他的臉埋在沙發扶手上，他油膩膩的手指伸出沙發外。Spock壓下搖曳的惱怒。Jim看起來似乎在這兒待了整天。Spock瞬間發現當他一想到Jim，在這兒，身穿他的運動褲還有垃圾食物，同時間Spock得十五個小時保持極度禮貌面對他智力低下又官僚的上司們，就十足煩躁。Jim前一段時間收到了他的同等學歷證書，雖然Spock理解為何他不怎麼待在他的家裡，卻不明白Jim整日無所事事究竟做了什麼。

他關注的聚焦點突然清醒。那人在Spock面前伸個懶腰，這個動作經常使Spock不安。Spock很難不去聯想這個動作的暗示像是Jim醒來之際已準備要打鬥或飛翔。在Jim心靈裡有一處Spock從未貿然進入。

Jim很快醒了，他揉揉眼並轉了轉頸子，接著睡得傻呼呼的他好似孩子般向Spock伸出雙手，手指還黏答答的。

「Jim。你該洗手。」

Jim眨了眨眼，然後皺起眉頭。

「天啊，好啦。」他撐起身搖搖晃晃地走進廚房將水龍頭打開，陣陣水流聲傳來。他的聲音蓋過肥皂掉進水槽的聲音。「別表現得像是你不高興見到我，或見到任何事。」

Spock的胸口湧升一陣苦痛，他垂下頭，等待Jim走回來靠近他。Spock一把抱住他，將鼻子埋入對方髮線上的一點，他能聞到最多的Jim的地方。

「我很抱歉。」他必須不斷提醒自己Jim的年紀比他還小，而他自己甚至還未及二十。Spock自出生以來便感覺自己是中年人，所以對他而言很難記得Jim為何會表現得像是十六歲，因為事實上他就是十六歲，並不是因為他在某些方面有情緒與行為的缺陷。

Jim用鼻子輕蹭他，為Spock的意識邊緣帶來溫暖與毛茸茸感。「沒關係。你累了。現在真見鬼地晚，為什麼這幾天他們把你拖到這個時候？」他拖著睡意殘餘的步伐拉曳Spock往臥室走去。Spock順從地抬起手臂讓Jim能脫下工作服，他自己解開褲子將它掛在衣架上。Jim拉下沾上薯片的上衣並將它大略往角落的方向丟去，而Spock得抵抗那驟起的怒氣因別人闖入並弄亂他的空間。

他疲憊到無法有效壓制，Jim定是感覺到了，若說他投給Spock那銳利眼神代表什麼的話，不過他還是仁慈地閉上嘴巴把被子拉上，擠到Spock溫暖的身邊。

「你自己的計畫再也沒動工了。」

Jim的聲音隔著被子，Spock唯一能聽見的是指控的意味。

「在這個過渡時期我並沒有足夠時間去追求閒暇活動。」

Jim把臉移到Spock的肩上表示沉默的道歉。

「我的意思不是那樣，Spock。我只是想說……」他嘆氣。「你看起來不再開心了。你以前在忙著你自個兒的事的時候是那麼快樂，那些『這真有趣，Jim』，而你知道的……我只是想……」

Spock沒有生氣。他僅是經歷一陣不合邏輯的情緒。這點無庸置疑，因為他需要的只是更高頻率的沉思。

「Spock？」

「你要我做什麼，Jim？」他的聲音平靜又受控。「我對我的雇主有責任去完成分配予我的工作。我對我的房東有責任準時支付房租。我對我的家庭有責任在我選擇的道路上表現良好。」他故意放鬆他的雙手。「你要我放棄哪項好用來『忙自個兒的事』。」

「我明瞭了。」Jim的聲調清脆，他忽然挪動身子，在被子之下的他們之間留下冰冷空隙。「所以事情是這樣。好吧，Spock。沒關係，那很好。你有責任心這點很好。」他的聲音既平板又冷淡。「至少我們之間的一人有責任心，對吧？感謝老天有能扛起責任的Spock。要是我們沒有他該怎麼辦哪！」

如同最近越發增加的次數，Spock發現自己無言以對。沉默在他們之間連綿，他思考著向他的床伴伸出手，卻在最後一刻收回。他並不想被揮開。

沉默終究流逝，化為Jim輕鼾聲，黑暗中的Spock卻睜大著刺痛的雙眼。

還有四個鐘頭天便破曉，他想，與過去的任何一晚相比，今夜的他更不可能入睡。  
  
  
  
_冬 2248_  
  
  
那天早晨他們吵架了，就在Spock上班之前。

原因不值一提，真的，一如他們大部分的爭吵；Jim又忘記將牛奶蓋緊，而Spock嚴厲地訓斥他從不尊重個人界線，無論是道德倫理或是個人空間或是簡單衛生。那些字句出自他口，令他恐慌的是他自己停不下來，過去幾個月累積的緊繃和壓力全一股腦兒從他的舌頭與牙齒之間噴洩而出如惡言漫罵之河。

他從未感覺如此人性化。

Jim凝望著他好一會兒，嘴巴音震驚而大開，接著他的眼中染上堅定與冷意，開始毫不保留地予以回嘴。Spock，據Jim所言，是最為冷酷、最有心機、最無憐憫、最不開心與親切的人，真不幸得讓他的腳指沾上愛荷華的泥土。他絕對、絕對、絕對十足繼承了是瓦肯人每分自大、自負、自我中心和自我陶醉的思想，更甚者，他應該好好考慮至過去六個月來把他困在此地的盲目責任感之中解脫，因為要是他認為有任何人會想念他的話，他就是個腦子燒壞的蠢蛋。

吵架在幾分鐘之內就結束了，甩門的聲音迴盪在沒幾件家具的公寓中。同時間Spock能感覺到來自門口處的微風；這大錯特錯，Jim知道這點。

他們都知道。

他趕緊調整呼吸，然後他等著，等待那扇門打開。

門沒開，那個時刻錯過了，留下Spock默默舔拭自己的傷口，一邊蓋上牛奶並放回冰箱，然後抓起鑰匙上班去。

過了幾個小時的至今，他正坐在Kirk家門前，鐵了心要進去。當他回到公寓時Jim並不在那兒，但他體內有股預感告訴他一定要找到他。他一整天都噁心反胃，他能從他們之間那無論究竟是什麼的細微聯繫感到抽動的罪惡感／怒氣／痛苦。

無論誰是誰非。這一切需要畫下句點，就是現在。

他打開車門，在感受到二月凜冽擊中他外露的臉時不自覺咬緊了牙。房子裡傳來微弱的碰撞聲，突如其來的憂心使他抬起頭。

Frank在家。

他立刻上前，靜悄悄地溜進門後，處處提防著以防Frank醒來並發現他。吵架聲正移向玄關，所以他連忙進到餐廳，穩健的雙腳穿過重重陰影。

「你這個該死的小混帳，竟膽敢回到這裡？你想要啥，來頓胖揍嗎？還是想要來塊獎牌因為你讓那黏膩的外星人戳你的屁眼？」Spock聽到盤子摔在牆上的聲音，還有Jim的聲音，小到他幾乎聽不見。「你這個操蛋的王八蛋！」

夠了。他馬上轉到角落去，眼前景象只消一瞥就讓他張口結舌。

Jim站在桌子的正前方，因為蔑視而彎下腰，他露出白花花的牙齒咆哮只是他目光如炬的剔透藍眼更加兇猛。他的嘴唇裂開正滴著血，在昏暗的燈光下能看見他右手指關節的挫傷。Frank惡狠狠地逼近他，帶著誇張的粗魯怒氣，他的雙眼睜大突起、嘴巴張開吼叫，他斜過拳往Jim的臉上揮去，後者無處可逃。

他耳朵發熱，一抹綠劃過眼前，四周景色開始變得緩慢，如同濃稠糖漿流動成為時間長流。他穿過房間擋在Frank前，而他甚至沒意識到自己的動作；他的四肢展開疊合，那快速移動像是不協調的芭蕾舞。

第一擊使Frank直直撞上牆壁，第二擊則落在他的臉側擠壓成一團肉塊，伴隨令人滿意的碎裂聲。第三擊則讓三根原本完好肋骨啪地斷裂。

拉住他手臂的力量相當輕，不過透過皮膚傳遞而來那未經雕琢的情緒將他短暫拉回，唯一讓他鬆開Frank厚實頸子的是純粹本能。

「Spock！」

Jim的表情驚駭，充滿不可置信的恐懼，儘管與此同時他還是將Spock拉向他，擁他入懷，而Spock又是什麼時候坐下的？他不確定，但是天花板竟傾斜倒在他腳下，他也無法理解Jim在他耳邊的低喃。

警笛聲清晰可聞且越發大聲，混雜Frank的咯咯喘氣聲，所以Spock轉頭將臉埋入Jim的肩上並摀住耳朵。  
  
  
  
_春 2248_  
  
  
返回瓦肯的航程用去整整兩週。

這兩週對靜下Spock的神智與治療他傷痕累累的心毫無幫助。

他的腦中鉅細靡遺的記憶不斷反覆播放那場景。Jim眼眸反射出的紅藍警笛燈；間歇閃現的虹光將他電藍色的瞳孔變成泥褐色，讓那張熟悉的臉化為陌生人的面孔。

Jim對他伸出了手。在魁梧的警官們把他拖走之時，Jim舉起雙臂，但Spock拒絕了。

他讓Jim失望。在最根本的地方讓他失望了。他感情用事，被怒氣沖昏了頭，結果落得變成那洶湧情感之下的獵物，讓他宣稱愛著的人從一個本來就很壞的情形陷入更糟的狀況。那項行為之中的自私是不可原諒的；缺乏控制讓他對情況的判斷被這樣的情緒遮蔽，這是不能修補的。已經沒有回頭路。

如果說他曾經值得過，那麼現在的他不配別人向他伸出手。

\--

Frank倖存下來，但僅是如此。他的樣貌與說話的方式將不再相同。Spock凝視著羈押室的全息影像，強迫自己檢視並記下他親自造成的傷害。

這是個外交事件。幸運地不算嚴重，在掩蓋下很快解決。Winona Kirk拒絕提出控告，雖然Frank馬上指出自己會提出，他很願意用Spock即刻離開地球來和解。

\--

在旅程的第三天，他們派遣心靈治療師到他那兒去，顯然是要檢查他規範不穩定情緒的能力，不過定是有人告知他們Jim在Spock生活中的特殊角色，因為她沒浪費時間詢問是否准許心靈融合。

實際上她毫不費力便找到了連結，她用腳尖撥開沙子，讓支撐整個地面的玻璃柱顯露出來。那使Spock感到厭惡，他不應該和除了Jim之外的人待在這兒，在他能為天際繪上朦朧橘之前，他殘酷地將整個感知壓碎。

她望向他的眼神帶有不安。

「你的連結出乎意料地強大。」

他垂下頭。這只不過更加證明一遇上關於Jim的事，他便無法控制自己。

「那必須被解除。」她的語調令人驚訝地溫柔，然而他還是無法對上她的視線。「你們都還未成年，且短期間你也不被允許返回地球。你們被禁止聯繫直到你們成年，這也包含了任何心靈接觸。」

他點了下頭表示同意。這會很痛苦，他深知；他會接受這理所當然的結果。假如他沒有屈服於一時的情緒，現在的他就不會受苦。他自作自受。

「我會這麼說。」她挺起身子，雙掌合十。「看著我，孩子。」

Spock不情願地抬起頭。她穩重表情之上的雙眼是深不可測的黑。

「此般連結，在這樣的年紀，表示不尋常的緊密關係。雖然無法持續這個連結，但在晚些時候，你有必要再度尋求他的蹤跡。此生你再也在不可能找到擁有如此適合性的人。」

他將臉轉向一旁。他永遠也不會尋找Jim。他永遠也不會將他的存在所造成的傷害再度加諸於Jim身上。

「長老。斷開連結。」  
  
  
  
_夏 2248_  
  
  
他得逼迫自己別去想為什麼Spock還沒聯繫他。他殘忍地推開任何想法、任何希望或任何期待，期待或許忽然能瞟見一抹熟悉的身影大步跨進氣閘門，或是在太空站迎面走來，或許越過泥地路來到這間他未來兩年都得待在這兒的寄宿屋。

起初他打算親自傳訊給Spock，不過在第三次逃脫失敗後，再經過兩個禮拜的杳無音訊，他終於能把事情看得透徹，他可不是笨蛋。不過誰又能責怪Spock呢，說真的？他做了自認為是對的事情卻落得那般下場，用邏輯思考，Jim真不該假裝如今的Spock不會恨得他牙牙癢。

他怎能不恨他呢？

他等待這一切結束；等候室、無數採訪、與淚眼娑娑的母親通訊。他自願登上太空梭，因為至少他可以離開這個鼻屎大的鳥鎮。到達那顆星球需要一整個月的航程，那兒將會成為他的新家，他甚至沒想過要駭入通訊設備。他幹嘛那麼做？他知道自己被拒之門外。

一日早晨他們終於降落，Jim與其他年紀相仿的少年排成一條隊伍。登陸簡單又迅速，只要走下舷梯並排好隊、與站在隊伍最前端那個面帶微笑的老人握手就行了。

他提著必需品走向前，將手伸向眼前有著整齊山羊鬍與等級佩章的男人。豔陽讓他瞇起眼，勉力看出那個俯瞰他的男人的面孔。

「歡迎你，我的男孩！」那個男人的笑容露出太多牙齒，Jim想。那樣的人通常表裡不一。他心不在焉地回以握手，伸出另一手抹去落進他眼裡的汗。「歡迎來到Tarsus IV！」

  
  
  
_[實情不言自鳴](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkpoXBbOAS8)_

  
_我的寶貝心如鐵石_  
_難道你們就不能放過她嗎_  
_她沒對你們做過什麼_  
_所以就放她獨自一人吧_

_她矯小的雙手_  
_與之下那顫抖的骨頭_  
_是一名女孩獨自一人的徵象_  
_那告訴了你們一切_  
_你們必須知道的事_

_無法言喻的情感_  
_我時常能感受到_  
_每當我望著她的臉之時_  
_然而你們對待她的方式_  
_讓我怒不可遏_  
_讓我想摧毀這個地方_

_你們試著告訴她該做甚麼_  
_但她只是盯著你們_  
_她的凝視比你們的聲音還要響_  
_因為實情不言自鳴_


	12. 依旧是你认识的那个男孩

他没有时间多想直到他从穿梭机上坠落，沿抛物线下坠到星球表面，静默的轰鸣声像耳朵里的血液擦过他。  
  
Spock。  
  
他不曾相信，他们竟会在听证会上面对面站着。他无法与之达成和解。那人既是冷酷、位居高阶、成年的瓦肯人，又是他在十二年前最后一次见到的聪明至极却让他心碎、依然未脫稚气的青年。  
  
“那个尖耳朵混蛋是谁？”  
  
他曾经认识，他想。深刻地，他认识他。他不能不认出那张脸，那个声音，那句讥讽。只是他不会、也不能相信。这怎么可能呢？他怎么能 _该死地到这里三年_ 了却从来不知道？甚至从不怀疑？  
  
那星球的地面更为拉进，永久不变的无机物坚定地向他冲来。钻头的金属锁链难以忍受地贴在他的身侧高速掠过，那座平台进入了他的视野。  
  
他在很久很久之前便放弃了与Spock联系。当他从Tarsus事件中痊愈（ _痊愈[recovered]，哈，一个多重意义的单词_ ），他已经长久没再联系，他甚至不会烦心看一眼。  
  
他曾搜寻过一次，在几年前Spock生日时。他曾查找Sarek和Amanda在瓦肯星上的地址，除了防火墙外无法找到Spock。他本可以呆在他们身边，如果他真的想的话。但是那时的他没有真正想要的东西，除了想知道他下一杯啤酒会从哪儿来。因此他没有烦恼。他平庸地过自己的生活，毫无作为，赶赶时髦，直到Pike把他从一团乱的日子里拉出来，拖着他可怜的屁股送进了星际舰队。  
  
星际舰队很庞大。成千上万的学员，还有上千的老师。一栋叠着一栋的建筑。如果他足够了解Spock，Spock会躲在最近的角落里每时每刻都呆在那儿，尽可能地躲开避免接触同时依然能得到报酬。  
  
不过，他仍感到奇怪……  
  
他听到噼啪声在他上方响起，是苏鲁打开了降落伞，他倒数了五秒然后拉动自己的绳子，他被猛然拽住，那些布料减慢了他下降速度，他摇摇晃晃地落到了坑坑洞洞的罗慕兰钻井平台上。  
  
Olson在他身边冲落，他的笑声在头盔通讯器里头噼啪作响，Jim强迫自己专注于他的着陆。  
  
之后他会再来详思，在他存活下来之后。  
  
\--  
  
  
当他和Sulu落在传送台上而不是泥土石头上时他想表示感谢，但他没有时间。他的呼吸被击打出一声闷响，然后立刻听到了一个声音告诉他清空传送台，清空传送台。  
  
他不做他想便滚落下来，但是他向上看着他，已经做好下蹲动作双眼盯着那个刚刚救了他和苏鲁的屁股的奇怪天才儿童。  
  
“我要到地面去。”那个天才看起来吃了一惊，但是没有人会与Spock下定决心的表情争辩，那看起来就像是认真的。  
  
那使他心头一震。  
  
“ _什么_ 地面？？Spock，你不能这么做！”  
  
他感觉自己脸因为恐惧而拉长，但是已经太迟了。  
  
“启动。”  
  
有短短一瞬他觉得Spock转头看着他，但是传送机的闪光带走了他，Jim不能肯定。  
  
\---  
  
他在一个冰封的星球上醒来，比他这辈子呆过的所有地方都还要遥远，而且十足的，完全的，独自一个。  
  
他爬出机舱，因为真的，呆在那儿？然后等着？ _从不_ 。  
  
“执行舰长Spock将我流放到织女三星上。我估计是因为违反了保安条例49.09，其对应处置，乃是将囚犯放在一艘……”  
  
有一阵响声，一股恶臭和一张大嘴朝他过来，然后他开始逃命，欢迎着与生存的信念一同来到的不断绝的清晰感知，一步，再一步，一步，在一步，重复直到被吞食。  
  
是那座山洞挽救了他，那座山洞和一个陌生人。一个陌生人站在他面前叫着他的名字，而如果着他妈的是他做过最古怪的梦，他真的想醒来。 _此刻_ ，现在。  
  
\--  
  
那场融合撕裂了他，将他赤裸地放置在只有Spock到过的地方。无论他对这个人说什么关于他们不是朋友的话，真相是他不曾意识到，他是多么绝望而伤痛地思念着 _他的_ Spock，直到这个老混蛋完完全全地把盖子掀开。  
  
现在他知道了。这是他内心无尽的情感分歧，他无法再次关上它，当这个心碎的，有着Spock的双眼的瓦肯人盯着他看，就像他过于冰冷粗糙的掌中握有所有的答案。  
  
Jim能感觉到那双眼中蕴含的重量，甚至在他胡乱地扶着冰壁时他的五脏六腑依然在体内翻腾。  
  
“所以你 _确实_ 有感情。”  
  
Spock的双眼无法估量地浩瀚并有着无限的同情。Jim不是傻瓜，他经历了Spock的痛苦，他不止一点地了解他脑中潜藏的巨兽血流满地。他抹去眼中泪水，心痛如绞的同时感到了多年未曾有过的自在。  
  
“是的，Jim。我有。”  
  
\--  
  
“我的情感收到了伤害。”  
  
在他让Cupcake拖着他到舰桥时，这几个词从Jim的脑中贯穿而过。感情伤害。Jim摇摇头。他不曾确定Spock可能有这种东西。  
  
_情感伤害_ 。他能感到内心的堆积的狂怒。Spock一定从没有因他而受过 _情感伤害_ ，有过吗？他觉得这个问题在他的五脏六腑结成一个硬块，在涡轮电梯打开时稳稳地在他体内安家，让他的血液在血管中开始沸腾。真相是，他思考同时抬起他的头，Spock必定从未在乎过他半分。  
  
Spock的声音刺中他的耳膜，从未在地球上显出过的尖锐且短促。对着Jim唠叨唠叨唠叨，但这是Jim最爱的冲突。事关 _个人_ 的冲突方式。  
  
“这让你 _沮丧_ 吗？我不肯合作这一点？”他歪过头，看着Spock因他私自闯入私人空间而闪烁的眼睛。“这会让你生气吗？”  
  
_你在生气吗，Spock？你曾生气过吗？_  
  
一道闪光划过Spock的脸，然后它就消失了，但是Jim知道他能做到这个，知道无论他直面着的这个陌生者是谁，Jim依然握有所有的牌，然后他从袖中抽出了那张Ace。  
  
“你到底是怕，还是不怕？”  
  
_你曾经害怕过吗Spock？害怕某样东西？害怕会失去我？害怕已经失去我？_  
  
“我不用你来教导我感情的好处。”  
  
_不，当然不。你从来不用。_  
  
“完全没有感觉是什么滋味呢？愤怒。或者心碎……”  
  
_你曾那样愚弄我。我爱过你，Spock。而现在……_  
  
“离、开。”  
  
Jim已经越界太远，甚至不能指出他手臂上那些回应着Spock声音中清晰显现的危险而竖起的汗毛。他向前推进，接近到足够看到Spock睁大的双眼，接近到足够感受他的呼吸。  
  
“你什么都感觉不到。你连 _算都没算_ 。你 _从没_ 爱过她……” _我_ 。  
  
Spock朝着他大吼，在接下来的几秒钟里只有本能驱使着他。他没有思考地移动着，以多年来从Sarek那儿学到的技巧格挡和出击，但是这不能持久。Spock快得不可思议并且愤怒到不可思议，而在Jim能理解发生了什么的时候，这一切都结束了。他背靠在控制台上，而那些手指，Spock的手指掐着他的脖子。  
  
他喘息着，一次，两次，然后他的眼睛向后翻，因为他又一次被推入了融合之中，在一个无法名状的情感漩涡之中坠落。内疚，痛苦，憎恨，厌恶，以及深深扎根着的渴望足以匹敌他自己的黑洞。一片广阔的，为盲目的愤怒而压倒的悔恨之海，而所有围绕着他的是一颗伤痕累累的心发出的不和谐的琴音。  
  
片刻之后，有一个人说话了，然后Jim所能做的只有顺着塑料板下落，因为那双手完全地离开了他的身体。  
  
如果他能跟上他们，他会去做的，但是他甚至不能站起，所以他呼吸着，当Spock离开舰桥时他破损的嗓子断断续续发出沙哑的声音。  
她用看着从鞋子上抹去的脏污般的眼神看着他，而在那股洪流依然在他脑海中汹涌的此时，这是他唯一能同意的事。  
  
“我希望你知道自己在做什么， _舰长_ 。”  
  
他想要笑，歇斯底里地爆发，但他不能，他不能。  
  
“我也一样。”  
  
\--  
  
而后便是结束。Nero落进深渊，太空中的闪电风暴完全吞噬掉他，就入多年之前吐出他一样。地球被拯救了，他们成了英雄。  
  
他感觉自己仿佛身在梦中，自从他在学院的听证会开始。该死的，自从他在那个酒吧遇到Pike那天开始，真的。  
  
自从Spock被带走的那天开始。  
  
“请准许我登舰，舰长？”  
  
周围的话语成为了噪音，嘴唇里吐出毫无重要意义的言语。他点头，他微笑。  
  
而那被突出的重点是：Spock在这儿。将会继续呆在这儿。和他一起。  
  
_和他一起。_  
  
\--  
  
他值完了第一个轮班，对他生命中超乎现实的现状里发呆。他在必要的政府文件上签字，检查再检查那些指令的标题。嘲笑Chekov的卷发。  
  
而后班次结束，他在涡轮电梯中，幸福地离开舰桥，走到他舱室的门口，键入密码，走进舱室。  
  
“舰长！”  
  
有人在他的背后，但他没有向后看，从不向后看，只是向前走了几步，再走几步知道他到了房间的中心。他的手臂上多了一只烫热的手，而他不知道说什么也不知道做什么，因此Spock慢慢将他转过来，没有放松抓住他的手。  
  
_“Jim……”_  
  
他能分辨出他在凝视着Spock，但他找不到词汇，而那在Spock脸上的表情带着他同Spock一起回到了那片玉米地，他的头发里满是花粉，Spock的嘴唇因为亲吻他而压得通红，Spock的表情在那个警员把他拖走时是完全地平静。  
  
Spock的神色带着希冀，混杂着决心，他坐进水母号的座椅中，意图挽救 _一切_ ，不论以何种代价。  
  
Spock的眼睛在眼窝中睁大，四周的皮肤被拉紧起皱，這是近十五年来他再有机会如此接近地观察他脸部的细节。  
  
“现在要怎样？”他的声音如此尖细，因此他咳嗽几声，有试了一次。“ _现在_ 要怎样，Spock？”  
  
Spock的嘴抽搐着，而Jim无法指出这是一个微笑或者畏缩。他抬起略带绿色的手，描摹着Jim脸颊的曲线。  
  
有一道闪光，他们随之闭上双眼。蓝色的火花在他们的视线周围燃烧着。  
  
“我们重新开始。”Spock的声音很是平稳，肩膀舒展开，而Jim感觉到他在十多年后终于能完全地呼吸了。“我们从头来过。”  
  
Jim点了一次头，抬起他的手指轻轻地触摸Spock的手腕。  
  
“这一次……”他呼吸着，回报以那双深色瞳孔中激烈的感情，“这一次由 _我们_ 做主。”  
  
  
  
_[依旧是你认识的那个男孩](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7jFEvHPxm8)_  
  
_理所当然你跌倒了_  
_理所当然你又爬起来_  
_而你再来一次_  
_理所当然忘记我的名字_  
_然后你开始回忆_  
_艰难地回想_  
_十二月的开始_  
_艰难地回想_  
  
_你又一次向下看_  
_然后你看到我_  
_我们又一次躺下_  
_在四叶草的花毯上_  
_依旧是你认识的那个男孩_  
_我猜我从未长大_  
_依旧是你认识的那个男孩_  
  
_想想那些逝去岁月的所作所为_  
_它不会持久_  
_所以将它放进你的篮里_  
_我希望你认识一个強壮的人_  
_可以助你一臂之力_  
_将我的棺材放进墓穴_  
  
_我想就是今天_  
_很快你便会回来_  
_那最寒冷的蓝色海水_  
_也不能阻止我的心灵和精神_  
_燃烧_  
_任何有所了解的人都会说_  
_这便是命运_  
_而如果还有任何关于我的好事情_  
_我便是唯一知道的人_


End file.
